ATLA: The Avatar Guardians
by The Dark Chronicler
Summary: Katara has recovered from her last battle with the Fire Nation. Her new friends seem to be attracting more attention. Still, little things left un-answered, are starting to add up. Katara struggles to understand the new happenings in her life.
1. Chapter 1: Not Everyday is Perfect

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Avatar Guardians**

Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony, and then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar; master of all four elements could stop them, but when the world needed him the most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skill is great, he has a lot to learn before he is ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.

~ Katara, Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe

**Chapter 1: Not Every Day is Perfect**

      It was early morning on a coastline of an Earth Kingdom island, which was not much bigger than Kyoshi. Clouds covered most of the sun, but the wind kept them moving briskly along allowing the sun's rays to burst forward in small beams of dazzling light. The ever going trip had been peaceful for the time being, and the small gang took the opportunity to sleep on solid ground. Small waves broke against the shore in a melodious tone that held the peace and serenity of the new day.

      Katara woke as a ray of the morning sun gently swept across her face. She slowly opened her eyes and took in a breath of the cool morning air. Katara slowly sat up and surveyed their campsite. The fire from last night was still smoked a little, and Momo slept on a rock near the dead flames. The air was still cold, and rain clouds hovered in the sky. Momo scratched his ears and assumed another cat-like position as he slept. Katara stood and stretched with a sigh. Aang lay snoring in Appa's fur, while the large bison out snored Aang by decibels. Toph slept in a small rock tent that she had created the night before. Katara smiled as she watched her friends sleep, it was the only time everything was quiet. The young girl shivered in the morning cold as it penetrated her thin robes. She rubbed her arms to ward off the morning chills. Katara went to get the water bucket, but decided to tell Sokka where she was going first so he wouldn't worry.

      Katara was about to wake her older brother when he woke with a scream.

      "NO!" he shouted waking, his eyes practically bulging out of his head, "Food eats people!" Katara jumped back with a small shriek and raised her right eyebrow at her brother's sudden antics. Sokka blinked a moment reorienting himself.

      "Oh, sorry about that," Sokka said looking sheepishly at his sister with a wide grin on his face.

      Katara rolled her eyes, smiled and took the small bucket that was lying by the fire and headed into the nearby forest to a spring the group had found yesterday.

      She walked slowly through the small forest listening to all the morning noises of birds chirping and squirrel-munks scampering about. The breeze rustled through the branches and tugged at her robes. The young teen came upon the small spring and took a deep breath of fresh air. The small bubbling pool greeted her in the dim forest. Walking to the waters edge Katara dipped her hands in the cool liquid. Gently washing her face, she dried of with the hem of her robes. The water sparkled in her eyes as blue as the noon sky. Katara took a stance and easily pulled a strand of water from the pond and bent it into the bucket. Katara was about to leave with her water when she heard several gruff voices. She quickly but quietly went to investigate. Silently peering through some underbrush Katara saw several Fire Nation soldiers arguing amongst themselves.

      "Why are we waiting out here?" one complained.

One of the other soldiers looked at him with an incredibly annoyed look. "So when Princess Azula comes through to attack the Avatar, they can't escape into the woods because we'll be waiting to ambush them," explained the other.

      "Oh, when will they be coming through?"

      The other threw down his spear and began ranting at his partner.

      The girl's eyes widened in horror as the information sank in. Quickly slipping from the brush, Katara took off back down the path, she had to warn everyone. The bucket was released from her grasp in effort to produce every ounce of speed. She ran through the woods, small woodland creatures scurrying to get out of her path. Branches and brush grabbed at her robes and scratched at her face and arms. Clearing the forest Katara was about to shout for her friends when a small explosion erupted in front of her. She was too late.

      The small clearing was ablaze in battle. Princess Azula and her followers along with a band of firebenders and soldiers had already started the battle. Aang fought Azula and the occasional soldier. May and Ty-Lee where sitting on the ramp of the large Fire Nation ship that had forced its way onto the beach. The two sat and laughed at the spectacle. Well, Ty-Lee did most of the laughing anyway. A firebender noticed Katara and turned to fire. The girl was ready far beyond the fire bender's expectations. As the bender unleashed his flame Katara rolled to the side and picked up her water skin that she purposely aimed for. Rolling to her feet, she lashed out with the semi-solid whip and cracked the firebender across the helmet dropping him like a fly.

      Toph slid forward and slammed her foot into the ground, firing her arm forward in a four-finger-spear she caused a spire of rock to explode out of the calm earth. The stone slammed into two soldiers hurtling them through the air to devastating ends against trees. Three spearmen charged the blind earthbender but where easily subdued by large stones being catapulted from their earthy homes, and sent crashing into the unfortunate men.

      Sokka parried a sword with his own, and then struck back with his fist. A burst of flame detonated near Sokka, who responded with a flick of the wrist; sending his boomerang spinning through the air. The firebender kept up the attack until the spinning blade caught him in the back of the head, sending him into the dirt.

      Aang was in a battle all his own, Princess Azula would not let up her attacks, and Aang was starting to get tired. He was sending blades and volleys of air at Azula but she dodged and persisted yet still. With a mighty swing of his staff, the young Avatar unleashed a powerful crescent wind that forced Azula to jump to the side or be knocked against the side of her own ship. Azula came up in a roll and fired a shot of the blue scorching flame.

      Katara lashed out at another soldier catching him on the leg and yanked him to the ground. A spearman charged the waterbender but was quickly dispatched as Katara expertly bent the water in fast lashing motions around herself using it as much as a shield as a weapon. Two firebenders came in from either side. Katara swung the whip so it lashed around herself, hugging her. As the enemy came in to attack, Katara spun and sent the whip out in a wide are that struck both firebenders in the face; knocking them both out simultaneously. Rolling the water into a ball, she prepared for the next opponent.

      Toph stared down two soldiers, sort of. Holding her arms straight out in front of her, fingers to the sky, she slid her foot against the ground causing a rumble. The young earthbender slid quickly to the side dodging a fire blast. Toph then quickly stepped forward and fired her hands into the gravel. A shockwave cracked the ground with her power and exploded beneath the attacking firebender. Using her abilities to grip the ground, she pulled two decent sized rocks from the ground as she stood back up. Seeing the vibrations caused by two firebenders, she hurled her rocks at them, hitting them square on the head although she couldn't tell that. Smiling at her own abilities, Toph raised her arms pulling stone from the earth and began to force it into a ball.

      With a defiant shout, Sokka struck another soldier with his meteor forged blade. A firebender then took it upon himself to get rid of the boy. He unleashed a jet of flame aimed for Sokka's head. With a slightly girly scream Sokka dodged the move and threw his boomerang from behind his back, clobbering the firebender in the side of the helmet. A spearman came from the side but pulled away a broken pole as the Water Tribe warrior swung his dangerous toy. The poor soldier didn't quite realize what had just happened; Sokka was on him in seconds.

      "I have you now Avatar," the vile princess hissed.

      "Not yet!" Aang chided as he jumped clearing the aimed fire blast quickly. Aang spun in a circle and rushed his hand forward in the 'eagle claw' hand position. Dust spun with him around his feet, as he pulled his staff in against his back for kick use. A concentrated blast of air was sent forth and forced Azula to dodge to the side.

      She was about to land perfectly when Aang snapped his bent legs. He spun in the other direction, pulling his staff from behind his back out to the front sending a slicing arc of air rushing across the ground. The blast of wind caught her foot the moment it was about to touch down, causing her to fall with a gasp into a sprawled out position. Aang leapt into the air and landed right in front of the prone princess. He pointed his staff at her face.

      "Tell your soldiers to back off now!"

      "I don't think so," she grinned. Azula quickly rolled to the side and up onto her feet. She snapped her fingers and small angry sparks flew up. The sound of chain and metal could be hear as the large spike on the front of the Fire Nation ship disconnected and began to fall. A large booming noise erupted as the front of the ship dropped open and slammed into the beach.

      The force from the front end hitting the beach ended the other sub-battles immediately, making everyone guard their faces from the flying sand. Steam erupted from the ships innards and into the cool morning air. A mix of whirring and clanking noises echoed from within the ship like an angry beast coming out of its cave, as the steam now slowly billowed forth.

      A large metal leg immerged through the opening followed by another. The flat metal feet slammed into the beach, maintaining the weight of what ever mechanical weapon was inside. The large creature revealed itself, showing off its large metal body. The main body appeared to be a ball with four legs sprouting from the bottom half of the weapon. The main body was split horizontally across the middle. The top half could swivel, allowing the fire bender inside to have a full range of fire.

      The Fire Nation insignia was painted on the middle of the underside, while a flag was connected to one of the pipes sticking form its head coughing out steam and coal smoke. The whistling of the gases form the pipes made a low humming noise that could probably be heard from quite a ways away.

      Aang's mouth hung open at the site of the mechanical weapon. Azula grinned and took the opportunity to kick Aang's staff from his hands. "You could have swallowed a bug doing that," She laughed as she caught his falling staff. The young Avatar quickly back flipped to make sure the witch wouldn't get a second attack.

      Katara pulled a soldier to his knees and then struck him across the helmet with her whip. The Fire Nation weapon had fully immerged from the ship and stood awaiting orders. The sight of the destructive metal goliath nearly made her drop her whip. Katara stepped back a little and stared at the huge monstrosity. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the thing looking for a weakness, but none were to be found. The machines body was almost completely covered with armor. The uncovered parts where the joints, which where built solidly.

      All the soldiers began to back away, they moved closer to the mech, away from Aang and his friends. The small group reorganized as Mai and Ty-lee joined Azula as the two teams stared on hard at each other. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph faced off against Azula, Mai, Ty-Lee, and Azula's new weapon.

      "Get them!" Azula called to her new toy. The machine began to make metallic screeching sounds again. Steam poured out of several vent as it began to take large awkward steps towards Aang and his friends. Its walk was slightly abstract, but it walked with a threatening confidence as every step was sure and solid. Toph grinned. The machine was nothing more than a giant chunk of metal to be bent into a new, less dangerous, shape. The young earth bender ran at full speed

      "This thing has nothing against me!" Toph shouted confidently, referring to her ability to bend the metal with the force of her hands.

      Two crossbowmen spun out from behind trees and released the triggers of their large net guns. The thick rope nets whistled through the air and hit the unsuspecting earthbender from both sides. Toph fell to the ground, yelling at who ever was listening, as she struggled with the invisible net. Before she could retaliate much farther, a cord attached to the nets began reel her in. Toph was dragged against the ground before it pulled her up to its full height at the top of a crane mounted upon the deck of the Fire Nation Navy ship. An angry Toph was left dangling in the breeze. Her hair band was released from the shear force of the fishing line letting her long black hair to fall about her shoulders.

      "Help! Sokka, Aang, Help!" She called from her netting.

      "We'll be there in a second, Toph!" Aang called up to his earth bending teacher.

      The group looked on. The whole thing had happened in barely a few seconds; it made the rest of the team feel helpless as their friend had been so easily apprehended.

      Azula laughed, "I know all about you, you little pest. I know you can only see when you're on the ground, and I also know you can somehow bend metal. But up there, your nothing but a poor, defenseless, little blind girl." Azula's counterparts laughed along with her.

      "Let her go now!" Aang protested, stepping forward, the winds picking up from his anger.

      "Oh I don't think so, and besides you don't have your staff." The vile girl chided as she spun the stick around before handing it to one of her guards. "Get them now!" Azula yelled up to her loyal weapon.

      The huge metal monster replied, by igniting its engines and began to slowly walk towards the group of friends once again, minus one.

      "RUN!" Aang shouted quickly elevating a rock from the earth and launched it at the machine. The stone ricocheted off of the things steel armor, not even making a scratch. The hulking weapon's armor opened on the upper portion of the head. An orange glow followed by a noise that sounded as if something had just been spit out of a tube. A fireball exploded from the cannon and whistled towards the small team. It barely missed Sokka's head and exploded on the ground, sending ravaging sparks and flame in all directions. The group had already started to move, but now they had plenty of incentive. Sokka was just behind the others when something tangled around his legs. With a shout he fell to the ground.

      Katara turned around to help when she saw the source of Sokka's entanglement. A Fire Nation Soldier had lashed a weighted rope around Sokka's legs. Katara was just about to run at the soldier when the same suction noise was heard and a fireball was hurled at her. She barely had time to fall back. The ball hit barely a few feet from Katara, spraying her with sparks and heat. Aang ran to help her; "NO, we have to go back for him!" she shouted at Aang fighting his grasp.

      "There's no time, keep going!" Aang said trying to get his friend to safety. Katara got to her feet with Aang's help.

      Aang pulled the girl through the woods. Fire balls whistled through the air exploding into the ground. The pair ran through the forest trying to avoid the explosions caused by the chaotic flame. They ran from tree to tree not looking back to see the destruction that followed closely behind. Aang pulled the older girl along holding on to her hand. Aang barely cared for his own safety but the girl trailing behind him was very important to him.

      The clouds seemed to darken in an instant as an explosion from behind them split the pair apart. Aang rolled and got to his feat quickly. Katara hit the ground hard and rolled a few feet were she laid. The powerful noise was heard again and Aang could see a bright orange light fighting its way through the leaves. The young Airbender quickly jumped towards his fallen friend. He stood over her protectively and spun in a full circle to generate wind and by completing the circle Aang put his hands together creating a large shield of air. The light broke forth into a searing burning blast. The corrupted flame struck the shield but was dissipated. Katara slowly rose to her feat as Aang stood with his hands raised defensively.

      The machine exploded through the trees and stood in front of the two. Aang created a crescent shaped air blast and unleashed it towards the metal monster's legs. The thing buckled but didn't fall. Azula walked in under the machines' legs.

      "Just give up, you can't stop this thing, it has some of the best Fire Nation technology available." she coaxed to the pair.

      "Never! Now give us our friends back!" Aang shouted shifting into a left lunge stance.

      "I don't think so, but it doesn't matter, you'll join them soon."

      Aang came forward with his trailing leg and stomped forward. A large boulder erupted from the earth and Aang launched it towards Azula, but she was prepared for it and dodged aside. Katara took the advantage and lashed out at the Fire Princess with her water whip. But Azula stopped short and the whip missed. The vile teen launched a hefty shot of flame at the Water Bender. Katara whirled her water around to block but the flame evaporated the water in an explosion. The young water bender flew back and landed on her rear.

      The Avatar raised his hands calling more earth around him to levitate out of its home. A chain was fired from a small hatch on the under belly of the hulking weapon. The weighted end lashed out and rapped around Aang's outstretched hands. The young Avatar came out of concentration and the earth that was collecting fell back to ground. The chain reeled in the boy and left him to hang a few feet off the ground.

      "Katara, run!" he shouted to his friend. Katara looked up from getting off her bruised bottom. Her eyes widened as Azula dealt a nasty punch into Aang's stomach. The boy's eyes widened and he blacked out with a coughing noise. Katara screamed and ran towards her unconscious friend. The large weapons' leg quickly shot forward with a large clanking boom and hit Katara full force. Her small body was sent soaring through the air and hit a tree with gasp and slid to the ground in a slump.

      Katara's world was black until a crashing noise brought her to her senses, mostly. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurred, but she could hear crashing sounds from within the trees and was getting closer. Her head began to clear and she could see Fire Nation soldiers smashing through the undergrowth. She tried getting back on her feet when a powerful shooting pain shot through her right shoulder. With a small moan she sat back down. She looked down at her pained shoulder to see her thin robes stained crimson. She gently touched to find it was still bleeding. Katara stood up more carefully to survey her surroundings. Her water skin was punctured; completely useless. The Fire Nation soldiers where getting closer, they would be upon her within minutes.

      She began to run, she had to find Aang. She quietly sprang through the undergrowth trying not to move her arm to much. The young girl finally came upon their old campsite. The mechanical fiend was still active and slowly moving around. She saw that Sokka was in a metal cage while Toph was still hanging in her prison of netting. The waterbender soon saw Aang; in chains. He was being put onto the ship along with an immobilized Appa. Katara knew she had to act fast. She sprang from her hiding place and into the clearing. Calling water from the nearby shore; she encased the lower legs of the mechanical monster in sheaths of ice. Soldiers immediately took notice and charged. But Katara had the whole ocean to play with. A few spinning movements brought a wave crashing into the opposing Fire Nation warriors.

      Katara's movements where slowed because of her shoulder but she had to fight through it, for the sake of her friends. Azula soon came up from below deck to see the commotion. See peered down upon the little waterbending peasant and her anger was renewed. She leaped down in front of Katara with a shout and a sneer. Katara jumped back in surprise, but brought her hands up to defend. She winced as her injured shoulder shot more heated pain into her nerves. Azula smiled as she saw the younger girl's distress. The vile princess leashed a long thin flame directly at Katara's injured shoulder. Katara brought a shield of water up into the path of the blast in time to save herself. Azula fire three more similar blasts. Katara caught on to Azula's plan of attack. She quickly brought another shield into play, but her shoulder pained her again. She cringed and dropped to one knee.

      A slight rain began to fall as the clouds darkened farther.

      Azula laughed at Katara's attempt to save her friends.

      "You really are worthless, aren't you?" she laughed, "You came to save your friends, but you can seem to even stay on your feet. You are a waterbender, you're weak. You don't even deserve my patience."

      With that final statement, Azula let loose a burst of flame that mushroomed. The blast wasn't intended to kill just injure, and it worked. Katara cursed as she was caught off guard and raised her arms as fast as she could to try and take the blow. The burst hit her and knocked her over. Azula motioned to some of her Firebender Guards and walked back into the ship. Katara struggled to get onto her hands and knees. She looked up at the guards with a horribly pained face; her eyes welling with tears.

      The rain began to fall heavier.

      It was a cold sad rain.

      One of the guards raised his hand to fire at her when Aang's voice echoed through her head from before when she tried to help Sokka; "There's no time, run!"

      And with that Katara used every last bit of energy she had left and sprang up to her feet and took off into the woods. Azula was on the ship watching the girl run.

      "She will come back, she will bring help, and then we will take her and anyone who helps her for treason to the Fire Lord" she said answering her captain's question.

      "Oh, she _will_ come back" Azula laughed a wicked, horrible, cackling laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Forever Dare to Hope

**Chapter 2: Forever Dare to Hope**

Katara ran through the forest as fast as she could. Her shoulder was bleeding again and her arms were burned from Azula, but a driving force kept her going. Fire Nation soldiers were hot on her heels, threats and shouts flying free. Tears streamed down her face as the thoughts of her friends weighed heavy on her mind. Fire blasts exploded into trees next to her, the heat rolled over her like a ceaseless wave. A shot of flame decimated in front of her, showering her in embers and flame.

Little did Katara notice, she was running back towards the spring and the soldiers that tipped her off in the first place. The hiding Fire Nation Soldiers fired at her after jumping from the ground. The destructive blasts missed the young girl, but the heat was still close enough to sear her skin. The flame burned, but the rain was becoming too cold to notice that pain as it poured down in sheets, the morning air was already cold and the free falling water only made it worse.

Katara ran through the denser parts of the forest. Small branches and shrubs tore at her burned arms and her soaking robes. The thin material was ripped and torn with every branch that caught a good hold. The ever-pursuing soldiers would not give up; they simply blasted their way through the shrubs. Her breathing came in short ragged gasps. Katara didn't know how she was still running, but she didn't stop to ponder it. The muscles in her legs begged for mercy, but worked without fail. The branches slapped at her face, and she couldn't see several feet in front of her through the trees and blinding rain.

Suddenly Katara's view opened up into a storm ridden sky, she felt the sense of weightlessness, the open air, then realized she had just run herself off of a gorge.

Katara opened her eyes in horror and with a scream fell down the steep slanted hill and rolled into the small river at the bottom with a splash. The young girl got to her hands and knees groggily. Her wet dark hair hung down around her face. Being freed from the signature braid Katara's hair circled her face like a cage of her guilt. She looked up the hill to find the Fire Nation soldiers peering down at her. The firebenders shot there hands forward igniting the air with their cruel fire. Katara hadn't the strength to bend. She tried to duck under the surface of the shallow water and cover herself with as much of the freezing water as her tired soul could muster.

The fire exploded along the river's surface. The heat and flame licked through. Katara felt the flame seared the back of her robes and burned into her back. It felt someone left a shield over the fire and was now pressing it against her body. Katara came to the surface with a pained scream and soon as she could she was running again. She was an easy target in the open and explosions of fire erupted all around her.

The embers tore at her skin, and the smoke clouded her eyes and lungs. The cold rain came down upon her hard, every drop another arrow of pain. Katara soon staggered out of range from the tortuous fire blasts, her hair hung down wet and tangled around her burnt shoulders and face.

The soldiers turned and headed back to their encampment.

Katara staggered on, taking a step or two and nearly losing her balance when she would take another step and repeat the process all over again. Her eyes where glazed and her mind was drifting. She was beyond pain, her shoulder was stained crimson, her body; especially her back was covered in burn marks. Her whole body ached, the freezing rain came down in sheets, each drop was like a small ice ball and it stabbed at her fair skin with every fall. Like millions of small arrows launched from the opposing force was trying to see her to fail. The poor girl was beyond freezing, she was numb.

Her soaking robes clung to her skin making it harder for her to move. The rain was coming down so hard that Katara couldn't see even ten feet in front of her, even though she didn't care. The girl walked a little farther, and then her mind and body seemed to shut down.

Katara's world went black.

She didn't even see the ground coming up to meet her.

A figure walked silently through the rain, keeping his cloak tight about him to ward off the cold rain. The howling wind grabbed at the thick cloak, but it was held tight against its unending assault. He had heard deep commotions coming from the east, but they were farther than he thought. The traveler had thought about turning back a few times telling himself it wasn't worth it.

"Incredible storm. This time of day, and this time of year; it's unheard of" the cloaked being muttered as it swept across the muddy ground.

Something kept telling him to go on just a little farther, despite his other thoughts. His dark cloak billowed about him in the wind but he kept his hood on with a hand, making his features unreadable in the dark and rain. He continued to walk a little farther when something changed in his limited range of sight. A black silhouette outlined itself on the path ahead.

He cautiously walked closer until he realized it was a person. Running up to the figure he found it to be a woman, a young girl in fact. She was badly wounded; her battle scars were extremely extensive. He was surprised to find her still breathing. She wore blue robes, a waterbender? Not taking the time to ponder that particular detail he quickly took off his gloves and began to pick her up when she moaned and grimaced. The stranger realized what made her screw her face in pain right after she moaned. Tilting her towards him he peered at the source although he already knew what it was; her badly burnt back. Putting an arm under her legs and he cradled her shoulder and head as if he was holding a baby. Covering her with as much of his cloak as he could he quickly began to carry her back the way he came.

*

Aang looked out of his cell watched as a soldier came into the onboard prison only to tell the guard something and left. The boy sat in misery and thought. Where was Katara? Had she escaped? Was she hurt? Was she somewhere on the ship? Aang's mind rolled with all these questions. Sokka sat in the cell next to him. He hadn't said a word since he was brought in to the cell. He just sat with his arms crossed and an angered expression on his face. Toph was sitting in a hanging cage made from wood that was tightly bound together by rope. She had been shouting at the soldiers and making all sorts of threats, but she stopped soon after. The young girl just sat in the cage with her head down not looking up. Steel slammed against steel as doors banged opened and Princess Azula stalked in with the sheerest of confidences. Aang's chains jingled as he came to the front of the cage and stared into the cold eyes of his captor.

"Where's Katara?!" he demanded.

"Your little friend is gone and most likely dead" the princess smiled.

"What!?" shouted Sokka coming at of his position. "What happened to my sister? What did you do to her?!"

"Your waterbending friend fought but was quickly overpowered and ran; she was chased by my soldiers, getting badly injured in the process. Then jumped off of a small cliff and was seen running away in the freezing rain, she's probably quite dead."

Azula's laughter was the wickedest cackle ever heard. Sokka couldn't retort, he slumped back down and stared at the floor of his cell in horror. Azula continued, enjoying the desperate and horrified looks on her captives' faces.

"Your little waterbender put up a better fight then your earthbender!" Azula cackled facing the young earthbender. Toph winced but said nothing. Aang's fury was growing to an unbearable point. How could she do this to them? How could someone be so cruel?

Azula stared at Toph with interest. Not letting her last statement sink in to far she continued.

"Nothing? Not even a come-back? I heard you down hear yelling at my guards when we brought you here, but now you sit there without a peep. Hah, I guess it's true, when you put a blindfold over a captured animal it becomes quiet and doesn't fight. We just had to the same thing to you."

With that last statement the wicked woman kicked Toph's cage, making it rock and hit the wall. "Hey!" Toph shouted steadying herself in the cage but that was all that came out of her.

"What was that for?" shouted Aang, fury in his silver eyes, but Azula just left the room laughing. Toph curled into a ball, her black hair falling around her shoulders hiding her face and she then began to cry softly. Aang anger was to the breaking point. But he softened as he looked at his earthbending teacher. Watching Toph he moved as close as he could to try and comfort the girl.

*

Katara was barely conscious of her thoughts but the small bit of her self-conscious could feel warmth entering her body. She still couldn't open her eyes, and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

The stranger looked at the girl as she stirred. But that is all the reaction he had gotten from her. He had covered her with thick fur blankets and covered her head with a towel. But her temperature was not coming back to normal. He knew what he had to do.

First he left the cave that was his campsite and ventured through the rain to a tree where he stripped off the bark and collected the green sap from it. Mumbling something about hating the rain when it was supposed to be noon, he moved quickly back to his campsite and scraped the sap into a bowl. Then he put the bark next to the fire in the center of the cave to dry. Moving over to the unconscious girl the still cloaked figure produced bandages, a knife, the bowl of green sap, and various other herbs and tools from a bag.

He uncovered her frail body and quickly scanned her external injuries. One problem he knew he would have; her robes. The fabrics were hardly staying together. The thin robes had so many cuts, it looked like expensive rags. Her clothing was hardly proper, but the biggest problem was her burns. Her robes where actually burned into her skin on the edges, while everything in the center was burnt away completely.

He retrieved an orange colored fruit from his bag and pried it open, then squeezing it until the clear juices trickled into a wooden bowl. Katara's savior took some small leaves and added it to the juice and stirred gently with a coiled rag.

When he was done he began using his knife to cut away any part of her robes that was not attached to her. He worked quickly and efficiently to keep from giving her another cut to add to her skin. Finished, he had quite a few circles of the burned clothing. Looking over her he found a multitude cuts and burns covering her whole body. Another main problem; her breast bindings where burnt into her back. Some hung down, from branches cutting them loose, but most where completely burned away on her back except for the circular shape that where melted into her fair skin. He thought her back would be the worst of it so he would start there.

Carefully placing her on her front he dabbed the earlier mixture with a rag and began to lightly dab and rub the juice on and around the burned robes. The burn was a serious wound. Judging from the way she had laid on the ground she had moved form the spot where she was originally hit by the flame. Firebenders. Dishonorable killing machines. The burn was large, easily the size of a dinner plate and maybe a little longer. She was barely bleeding, because the flame sealed most of the blood vessels that had been struck.

'Better not touch this stuff; this will make my fingers numb for an hour.' He thought switching his thoughts back to the task at hand and the wet cloth in his hands.

He only dabbing around a small area for fear of it wearing off before he got around. After a small area was finished he picked up the knife and ever-so-delicately began to cut away the robe. When Katara would begin to bleed; he dabbed it up. After he was finished he put a temporary bandage and looked at her back. With a sigh he removed his cloak and laid it aside. His features where still masked by the shadows that the fire behind him played on the walls.

An hour later the surgeon was done removing the wraps robes from her back. Still laying on her front he quickly began to cover her wounds with a blue substance he produced from a jar. Then he bandaged the areas that he had fixed. Carefully, he rolled the unconscious girl over onto her back keeping the bandages secure. The numbing agent would keep the burn from hurting as she lay, and the gel would keep her from feeling pain afterwards and help heal.

*

Katara's mind became slightly aware of her surroundings. She was standing in a smoking field. Strom clouds hung menacingly overhead. Firenation soldiers where surrounding her, then Azula's form appeared behind her. Azula was waist high at the ground as if Katara was standing on a table. The vile creature's eyes glowed red and her laugh rolled over the field like thunder. The princesses' huge form towered over the girl with glowing eyes of fury. Her arms rapped around Katara with a knife that drove itself into the defenseless girls back. The horrified girl tried to cry out but nothing issued forth, and she was lost in the darkness.

*

Katara stirred and tightened her face and then relaxed again. Her savior could see she was in internal torment. He sighed and looked at her again. He gently took the edges of the cold and wet wraps that he cut away from her back. He gently tugged to make sure they weren't still attached somewhere.

The cold garments came loose to reveal her perfectly formed chest. He barely cared but he noticed she was covered in millions of small bumps from the cold. He realized he had to work quicker, she was getting colder and hypothermia was already probably setting in.

Looking at her shoulder he noticed this wasn't a burn wound. She had been stabbed with something. Looking closely he saw something protruding from the dried blood. A tree branch? He thought a moment. The only tree that had this kind of wood was a Spearbark. It would grow large spikes of wood on the outside of the trunk. Turning her slightly he could see the larger end of the spike in the back of her shoulder. Blowing into the air in a thoughtful huff, he took the clear juice that was mixed with leaves and dripped it on both sides of the wound.

Waiting a moment for the effect to happed he took small tweezers from the assortment of tools and took hold. A light twist and tug it came loose quite nicely. To his relief, Katara's doctor began to treat and bandage the wound. Finished with her shoulder he began to work on her arms cutting her arm guard cloths free through the same process as before.

Then quickly he began cleaning and bandaging the smaller burns and the very wide assortment of cuts and bruises. He had to cut away most of her pants to get to the burns on her legs. The wraps she tied around her thighs were unsalvageable. He had to work carefully around her legs, a slip with a knife, and she probably wouldn't walk for a few days. Using the same method as her back he worked fast taking little notice of anything but her wounds.

The whole process took nearly four hours. Katara was becoming very cold and he knew he had to do something. Her lips were turning blue and her skin was alarmingly cold to the touch. He looked at her near completely nude body, except for the necessary bandages on her wounds. The doctor was at a slight loss, so he quickly covered her back up in the blankets and fueled the fire.

A few minutes later Katara suddenly began to sweat and breathe heavily. The stranger leaned over her with his hands up in defeat, then he realized what was wrong; hyper ventilation. She had become too cold and hyperthermia had set in, her body was reacting. She could enter cardiac arrest if her didn't do something fast.

Quickly he uncovered her and the young man stood over her and stretched his hands out over her frail body while he closed his eyes. Breathing in strongly he searched his soul for the strength to perform the task he so dearly desired. Finding the tiny spark in the depths of his spirit; his hands began to glow with a slight bluish light. The stranger placed his hands very close; nearly touching her skin. Opening his eyes the stranger began to glide his hands across Katara's small, naked and broken body. The glow from his hands began to cleanse her body of the cold.

Katara began feeling into the inner reaches of her mind. She could feel warmth growing from deep down in her body. The man began moving his hands across her frail body until he reached her abdomen. Concentrating energy at his hands he pressed down on her lower stomach. With a slight grunt and a flash of light he flooded Katara's cold body with life giving heat. It penetrated every muscle and tissue and did not stop until it washed over all of her bones and soaked in.

Katara stopped breathing heavily, took a deep breath and came to consciousness, but was still as if in a very deep sleep. She almost smiled in her sleep, but it was clear she was fine and comforted. With a relieved sigh, Katara's healer covered her in the thick blankets once again and sat down by the fire staring into the flames. Looking at the fire he leaned over and pulled a small piece of dried meat form a sloth wrap and walked to the mouth of the cave. Looking out into the storm ridden sky, he thought of the young girl he just saved. Where did she come from? Who was she? So many questions, so many thoughts.

Katara began to cough from within the cave. The wanderer took another bite of the jerky and walked back into the cavern. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: Unforseen Aid

**Chapter 3: Unforeseen Aid**

The three captives sat in the near dark shedding a few tears for their friend their sibling and for their own predicament. Aang had tried to comfort Toph but the young girl seemed hopeless. Aang desperately wanted to hug her, to hold her and tell her it was all right. Sokka was sitting in the corner of his cage in a desperate rage. He was trying not to explode and release all this anger, confusion, and sadness. He sat there muttering curses and asking unanswered questions to himself.

Toph sat huddled in a ball in her wood-bound cage. She cried softly in her knees. It was the first time she was so easily apprehended, and the first time she was completely powerless. Aang was so frustrated, he was angry and frustrated. The young Avatar did not want to give up on his friend. He wanted to believe that Katara was still alive, but so much counted against her, the odds were stacked way beyond her capabilities she was only human after all. He looked over at Sokka who was whispering to himself about who-knows-what, and then over at Toph who sat in a ball and sniffled.

"Toph? Toph please answer."

Toph raised her head and sniffed. "What is it Twinkle Toes?" the young girl asked trying to sound normal.

"Its okay Toph, everything's going to be alright."

"No, no its not!" she sniffed. She turned to face Aang, mostly.

"We're in here, we can't bend and we're at the hands of some sadistic witch! Even worse is Katara is probably dead!" She couldn't stifle the cough that came from her mouth as she covered her face with her hands and began to openly cry.

Aang reached out his hand and instinctively Toph knew her friend's mood had changed. She let her hands drop, and she quietly crawled to the edge of her hanging imprisonment. Feeling her way around, she sat and reached her hand through the bars of wood. It was almost instinctive, Toph knew her friend was reaching out to her and Aang knew she would know. Their hands clasped and for the first time in a while and Toph smiled without a notable reason. Aang was comforted at Toph's smile, but Aang was still deeply troubled by the possible truth that Katara was indeed dead. Sokka came to the front of his cage to reacquaint himself with his friends and morn the loss of his younger sister. He knew he wasn't truly alone.

*

Katara's head was filled with strange dreams and nightmares about her friends. She began to become aware of herself, was she sleeping? Yes, she was, but where? All she could remember was walking in the rain. But this hardly seemed like the cold wet ground. It was warm and she could feel something heavy lying across her body. She tried bringing herself to the waking world.

The girl stirred and started to slowly open her eyes for the first time in over a day. Her sky blue eyes seemed to lighten the room. Her sight was hazy and foggy but it slowly began to clear. Katara turned her head and the towel that was laid across her forehead fell to the floor.

She was in a decent sized cave, it was tall enough to stand in and it could at least fit Appa if he curled up. She shifted her gaze and saw a small fire going. Lying beside the fire where various jars and vials. A make-shift bed lay nearby, but it looked unkempt. Katara slowly sat up and felt a large burning pain fly through her back. Covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the cry that issued forth to remain as anonymous as she could, not knowing when the owner of the cave would reappear. She steadied herself after a quick remembrance of her injury, which was not a dream, unfortunately.

Brushing the loose strands of hair from her face she uncovered herself with the four fur blankets that covered her. The cold air bombarded her, it was so powerful it amazed her, and it caused her to look down due to the free feel of the wind.

"Oh, no!" she couldn't help but cry out, she was completely naked!

She quickly covered herself up and lay back down trying not to panic. Katara breathed heavily with the sudden realization of a very important detail. She slid her hands across her smooth, dark skin and felt wraps, no, bandages. They were everywhere she realized. Her arms, on her waist, her thighs and she could feel them on her back as well as her shoulder. She had to remain calm; did someone do this for fun? Where were her robes? Did they heal her just to keep her in bed so they could use her? Katara's mind reeled with the possibilities that she just kept making up, the next one worse than the last.

She heard footsteps outside the cave and tried to put herself into a believable fake sleep. Katara heard the steps enter the cave and drop what sounded like wood. She then heard the steps walk over somewhere and then heard the fire crackle with more fuel. The heavy lingering steps moved right over her, and Katara could feel the shadow move across her. She heard the movement of heavy fabric and guessed the person was kneeling. The curious girl heard more scuffling and then the trickling of water. Katara felt a new warm towel being placed back on her forehead. Then a cork sound was popped as she felt a hard tip of something brush against her lips. A cool liquid came to her mouth; water. She tried not to drink as much as she wanted to, she let it slide down her throat, hoping she wouldn't give away that she was actually awake. The wonderful water dripped from her lips. The person took the water away and dabbed up the water that had trickled onto her exposed collarbone.

Katara felt the blankets being taken away.

'Oh no, the old drunk is going to rape me!' her mind screamed

Katara was about to reveal her consciousness when she felt the bandages on her arms being tugged at. She felt them removed then replaced with a cool feeling. Katara waited patiently as she felt all the bandages being refitted in turn. Even the ones unbearably close to her extremities. She felt the old pervert lightly take her by the shoulder and turn her on her side to check her bandages on her back.

'Yeah, look at me while you still can!' she thought.

She felt some pain as her back bandages were removed which nearly caused her to cry out. Katara heard the pervert sigh and replace whatever he was using that had that comforting cool feeling. He laid her back down and covered her back up with the blankets. 'Just wait till I catch you touching me!' the girl thought before a sudden and strange sensation to sleep came to her.

Katara came aware of a wet towel being dabbed on her forehead. She stirred but didn't want to open her eyes. Then the pervert moved her hair away from her ear and whispered.

"Hey, you need to try and wake up; you've been asleep a little too long."

That voice, it didn't sound like an old drunk. It didn't even sound old, the voice was male, but it was young. It was a little deeper than Sokka's but it was a soothing voice, one with calming tone that held experience. Katara was intrigued; she slowly opened her crystal blue eyes to reveal her doctor. It was a young man, barely Sokka's age but had a calm smile on his face and very deep blue eyes, like the oceans. His hair was deep silvery/black that looked violet in the right light but solid black in any shadow. It hung down to his jaw line and was kept up by a black headband around his forehead. Katara tried not to look surprised, but this is not what she had expected.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Katara just looked up at him. She hadn't expected this; he was barely any older than her. His warm smile didn't give her any content of being a pervert or a rapist. She looked up and quietly said, "I'm okay." "That's good," he said as he turned around with a nod and picked up a water skin and handed it to her to drink.

Katara quickly sat up to grab the pouch causing the blankets to become quite revealing. Her face turned bright red and she slid back down into the covers. The other teen didn't notice; he was mixing some contents of fruits. Katara greedily drank from the water skin, letting the life giving water pour down her throat. She turned to regard her savior. She looked at her doctor and noticed he carried no weapon. He wore durable traveling clothes which were black and his cloak had sleeves like a long coat and was a dark brown. His boots were bulky combat boots, not thin and refined like a Fire Nation Soldier's. He also wore black leather gloves that had no fingers, which allowed his own to be free, what this was for Katara couldn't figure out.

"Did you rescue me?"

"Huh?" his blunt response came, "Yeah, you where out lying on the ground in the freezing rain."

"So you bandaged me up?"

"Sure did, burns are my specialty." Katara thought a moment to digest the information. The girl blushed again and brought up her courage to ask; "Can I ask were my robes went?"

Her question seemed to hit the guy on the head. He cringed and looked over his shoulder to regard her. An 'oh crap' look was painted all over his face.

"Um, I had to cut most of them away, there wasn't anything left but rags" he said sheepishly.

"You what!?" she almost shouted, sitting up.

"I had to cut most of them away, they where burned right into your skin!" the teen protested, "I'm sorry I didn't have enough bandages, but I planned on going to town tomorrow, I was going to try and get you new ones there. The only thing that wasn't melted or even worth saving was your necklace."

Katara understood if not still a little anxious and uncertain. She reached up and touched her mother's prized necklace. The round stone around her neck brought her a measure of relief.

"Besides, I'm not going to do anything, didn't when I could have, so there's no

need to try now." He said trying to lighten the conversation to no avail. Katara looked uneasy and tried to shrink down into the covers.

"Here eat this." He handed the girl a bowl of warm fruit paste. "It's very filling"

Katara took the bowl and dipped her finger in. Then putting her finger to her mouth she tasted a savory sweet flavor. It was good, so she repeated the process.

"So, what's your name?" he asked looking over.

"Katara," she answered, pulling her finger from her mouth. Katara could feel she could trust him enough with her name, "What's yours?"

"My friends call me as Marron; everyone else doesn't know I exist." He answered solemnly.

"So you consider me a friend?" Katara asked.

"Of course, you seem to be a kind girl Katara, even now I can see enough to tell that. Oh, that came out wrong didn't it?" he cringed at the last statement.

"Yeah a little," Katara said becoming a little uneasy under his judging gaze. "Why do you think I am your friend?" she honestly wanted to know.

"Why, you want to be something more?" he answered with a smile. Katara blushed and wished that she could become one with the fur blankets. Marron chuckled at her obvious embarrassment.

"It's because you need one right now. I can see it in your eyes. You are in a great deal of mental pain, let alone physical. You would have been dead if it wasn't for me, and you seem to need someone very badly right now, for something weighs heavily on your heart."

Was she so easy to read? Or did this boy have wisdom far beyond his years? "You can tell by looking at me?" the curious girl asked quietly. Her new found friend just smiled. Marron suddenly became alert and looked out of the entrance to the cave. "Stay here," he instructed running out of the cave.

Katara thought for a moment. What, was she going out into the open nearly naked? But more to the point …he seemed really nice. He wasn't what she had expected. Her first visions were an old bearded man that probably had the smell of alcohol on his breath. All complete with a wide purvey smile and dull eyes that darted across her body.

Marron was so different.

He wasn't old by any stretch, had no whiskers to speak of, he also had a fresh invigorating scent. And to top it all off Marron's smile was small but kind and his eyes were amazing, they also only focused on her own blue orbs when he looked at her.

"Ah, did I just think that?" she asked herself shaking her head. She had only just met him after all.

"Maybe I could find something to wear."

Katara grabbed the top blanket and covered herself. The girl crept about the room searching. She found various fruits and herbs along with bottles and vials. She also found some throwing knives. They were well balanced for throwing, they even had a ring on the end of the handle that she could slip her finger through. Over in a cloth bag was a sash, another knife, and… Katara regarded her find. She held up with a single hand, black silk pants and sleeveless shirt. The shirt had gold trim on it along with golden knots that held the front closed. They were obviously training or meditating robes, she was going to ask about them later. Next to them was a large black sheath with a sword. On further inspection she realized that it was actually two swords that fit in the same sheath. And under them was, "Aha", extra clothes. They weren't like the ones Marron was wearing. They were a much lighter material and a lighter color; almost the color of steel. The garments consisted of nothing more than a pair of baggy pants with a sash and a baggy long-sleeve shirt. Katara quickly donned them and moved to the mouth of the cave. The material felt strange rubbing against her bare skin, but it would have to do.

The young teen squinted as the sun's magnificent rays warmed her body. She peered out into the sunlight and across the plains that stretched out. A hand across her brow and a smile on her face; Katara stared out into the beautiful landscape as the cool wind gently tugged at her long dark brown hair and clothes. Her hair frolicked in the wind with freedom and ease. She saw the mouth of the forest that she ran through the other day. She also saw the path she followed, and fox-deer as well as…fire.

Katara's smiling features became worried and confused as she peered down upon the plains. There where Fire Nation soldiers fighting out on the plains. They where surrounding something. She desperately tried to strain her eyes to see, but it was too far. She ran back inside the cave and rummaged through Marron's bag again. She knew she saw it, 'there it was'!

Katara ran back out to the mouth of the cave. Holding up a folding telescope she looked through the glass and spied down upon the grassy fields. The young waterbender watched the fight searching for the source of the soldiers' anger.

'Of course,' Katara thought with a sigh, 'He's not much different than any of the other guys I've met when it comes to the Fire Nation. At least he isn't one of them himself.'

Marron dodged every fireball and knocked aside every spear. When one came too close, the older teenage fighter usually took the enemy out with powerful kick.

Katara watched in amazement at Marron's fighting. His punches and stances looked like a firebender's…but his dodges and multitude of kicks where nothing like she had ever seen. Katara watched a bit more then ran to get the water skin Marron had used earlier and headed out into the fields to help her new friend.

Marron stood and waited. One from the left; blow to the head, another from behind; back-kick to his stomach. Spearman from the side, Marron wrapped his arm around the shaft and tucked it into place under his arm. Moving his leg up and over the pole he spun quickly tearing the spear from the soldier's hands and hit the unfortunate man in the face. Holding the spear firmly he took a stance. Oh, he knew how to use a spear, but he didn't like the weapon much. Several defensive strikes later he threw it away; preferring his own combative techniques.

Katara was running across the open fields. The feeling of wet grass on her bare feet was amazing, but she didn't have much time to think about, her new friend needed help. The young waterbender was almost there, she was going to try to call attention to herself so they would draw away from Marron.

"Hey! Firebenders! I bet you couldn't take me!" Katara called trying to build up enough courage for what was about to happen. It felt so good to run and stand again, but she was still nervous from her previous encounter. The soldiers automatically drew their attention to the girl, but unfortunately, so did Marron. A soldier from behind the boy took the small opportunity he finally had and hit the troublesome teen in the back of the head with the butt end of his spear. Marron fell to the ground and all the soldiers began to advance towards Katara, evil smiles across their faces at the sudden turn of events.

Katara gasped as she realized she had cost her friend the battle and drew all attention to herself; without his aid. Marron had taken out quite a few but there were easily ten or so soldiers left. Katara swallowed hard and brought the water out of the skin and began to unfurl it into the whip she loved.

The water suddenly broke from her control and splashed to the ground. Katara tried bring it back to her but got no more than a six inch strand to stand up before it rejoined with the puddle. Katara looked up in horror at the soldiers.

She couldn't bend.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't.

The Fire Nation soldiers had paused a moment when they realized the girl was a waterbender, then began to advance quicker when they saw she was in obvious distress. The young bender was in deep trouble, and there wasn't anything she could do. The soldiers slowly circled her. Katara kept turning quickly to make sure one didn't get to close. They were barely a couple meters from her.

"Stay back!" she protested, "I'm warning you!"

A soldier wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. He was huge, easily three-hundred pounds of muscle.

"Stop! Let go!" Katara shouted as the ogre lifted her up while she kicked in the air attempting to break loose.

"Stop it, somebody help!" Soldiers began to laugh, some pulled at her new clothes.

"Stop it! Please!" She tried to fight, but there were too many, laughing, teasing and making crude sexual remarks. One soldier put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him in the face.

"You're so pretty," he chuckled, "It would be my humble honor to informally _dishonor_ you!"

Katara stared back with tear filled eyes, "No, please." She barely whispered.

"Dishonor this!" a voice shouted as the soldier was knocked aside with a black leather boot to the side of his face. Katara's expression brightened as she saw the boots owner. The firebenders suddenly grew hostile again. One rushed Marron from behind. Marron spun a full one-hundred and eighty degrees to put the heel of his foot into the side of the unfortunate man's head. They all rushed the teenager at once. Marron took them all out. Feet and fists flying, the soldiers were knocked flat the moment they were two feat from him.

Spears were broken by his swings, bones cracked from his palms, consciousnesses lost from his free flying feet. He seemed momentarily unstoppable. Using soldiers as shields, the benders couldn't get a clear shot until it was too late. The last one came from behind and Marron flung his fist back connecting with the man's face. He didn't even see the guy to know he was there.

The final soldier dropped Katara and threw her aside. The mighty warrior pulled a large axe off of his back and prepared to fight the troublesome boy. Marron stood facing the man but didn't even blink.

"Why are you being such a problem, you little pest?"

"Someone has to stand in your way. No matter how _wide _your path is."

The Fire Nation brute snarled and charged with axe over head. Marron still didn't blink even then. The warrior swung his axe down upon the boy's head.

The blade drove deep into the earth. The ogre of a man screwed his face in confusion. The brat had been there until the axe was inches from his smug little face! The giant grunted and fell to the ground in a heap.

Katara had seen the whole thing, she thought. Marron was standing when the man charged; he swung his axe down at Marron. She was going to yell out to move, when Marron was behind his adversary in the blink of an eye. But she knew she hadn't blinked. And then Marron attacked with a closed fist into the back of the thug's neck and dropped him like a fly. She stared in awe when Marron came over and helped her to stand.

"Let's get back to the cave" he said.

*

Toph yelped as she was thrown onto the hard wooden floor. The Fire Nation had built a wood floor that was large and transferred very little motion. It was nearly impossible to determine if some one was on the platform or not. Toph crawled on her hands and knees searching for the corner. She was secure enough in the dangling cage; she could feel the edges of all sides. But this new cage was large; she didn't know how big, she just wanted to secure herself in the invisible corner. She quickly found a wall and followed it to the intersection of another. She turned around and huddled. Toph sat there and tried to feel any vibrations. None.

She couldn't even feel the ones she made. Toph began to panic, she couldn't feel or hear anyone that came towards her. She heard a clanking noise and footsteps on a metal floor, several inches below the cages own wooden planks. Azula's voice echoed through the steel room.

"Oh how I enjoy tormenting my prisoners. I very much love to see you so unsure and in distress," she cackled.

Toph tried to keep a calm face and look at Azula. She waited for her to make a noise so she could find her exact location. Azula began walking around the wooden imprisonment. Her footsteps echoed off the metal walls. Toph tried turning her head but she couldn't tell were the princess was. Azula kept walking and talking so her footsteps and voice echoed through the poor girls head.

"To see a mighty earthbender in such a predicament is quite enjoyable," Azula taunted, "But I've had my fun, I'll come visit later."

And with that, the door banged shut.

Toph sat there for nearly an hour. It had been only yesterday that this all happened, but it seemed like days to her perspective. She heard the door bang again and very light footsteps.

"Who's there?" she called. "Hello, is somebody there?"

Toph stood up using the wooden barricade as support. "Please stop who ever you are." She heard some rustlings and the clacking of wood against wood.

"Hey, stop scaring me," Toph protested as she began to walk into the middle of the cage with her arms outstretched. She couldn't feel or hear anything. She stopped walking and stood there listening. She couldn't hear anything… wait, what was that? It sounded like heavy breathing. Toph's heart began to race. She knew the direction of the door and tried to bolt for it. Powerful arms wrapped around her as she tried to run.

"Stop, let me go!" She cried in protest. A deep voice from behind her began to laugh. Toph struggled against the invisible arms. They just tightened; crushing her. Toph cried out as the air was pushed from her lungs. The man dropped her to the ground. The young girl sat on the ground gasping and choking for air. When she tried to stand the man roughly grabbed her by the wrists and hoisted her up holding the frightened girl in mid air easily.

*

Marron quickly went back into the cave and began to pack things up. Katara came in and began to help. She didn't ask questions, she just helped. Once they where done, Marron carried a large pack while Katara carried the water skin. They quickly began to run through the plains and into the woods. Katara was watching the woods as the two of them walked through it. It was the same woods she had been chased through, just farther down the island. Day-dreamish nightmares came to her in flashes as she remembered the horrors of the day before. Panic getting the best of her, Katara ran straight and as fast as she could. Katara's vision suddenly opened up and she saw the ocean.

It was the coast with bright blue seas and waters. She heard the small waves crashing against the shore. It was so calming. Katara smiled as the salty breezes greeted her.

"Hey Mar-…" Katara turned, 'Where did he go?'

She began to start back into to the woods to search for him. Had she lost him? Did she wander too far? She began to get frantic. She ran back into the forest. Katara got barely thirty feet into the trees when Marron's head popped out of the branches right above her. He literally was hanging up-side-down from a tree branch. His sudden appearance nearly caused Katara to run her head straight into his. Marron had frightened her though, and she fell to the ground with a squeal.

Marron looked down at her with a grin and chuckled with a warm smile. He stretched his hand through the leaves and indicated for her to give him her hand. Katara stood hesitantly and gently placed her hand in his. With one swift movement he pulled her up through the tree branches and leaves. Before she had time to blink, Katara was standing on a wooden platform in the tree.

She never would have seen it looking up from the ground. It was quite large, maybe fifteen by fifteen and was made of very sturdy wood that did not creak when she stepped on it. There was a large stone circle in the center. The center was carved out so it was like a shallow bowl. Fresh firewood stood stacked to the side. Otherwise there was an opening right out to the sky, so you could look at the stars Marron had said when the curious waterbender asked.

It was getting late, and the two wanderers sat on mats on either side of the small campfire eating a fruit concoction and some type of jerky. Katara told Marron the story have how she met Aang and the adventures the group had. Aang was the Avatar after all, and how often do you get to travel with the Avatar? She told him of the first time they saw Toph at the underground earthbending competitions. When the young teen got to the part when they landed on the island she began to slow and her mood changed. Marron watched intently with a comforting smile as she struggled to relate her story of the recent horrible day. She was slow and hesitant and repeated herself several times, as if it was hundreds of years ago. Marron knew she was remembering just fine, they where very painful memories to endure. When Katara came to the part when Azula drove her fist into Aang's undefended stomach knocking him unconscious, she stopped and put her face into her hands. Marron scooted over closer to the girl and put his hand on her back to comfort her. Katara slowly pulled her hands away and continued her tale slowly.

When Katara's retelling came to part in her story of when she was being chased through the woods, she spoke quickly almost on the verge of panic, as if she was reliving the whole thing. Katara finally came to when she was severely burned on her back she broke into tears and jumped flinging her arms around Marron and knocking him to the floor.

"Thank you for saving me!" she cried into Marron's chest.

He was startled at first, but he wrapped his arms around her frail body, returning her hug and was careful no to put pressure on her burns. They laid in this position until Katara's crying had died down and she sat back up breaking the embrace. She looked at him and smiled, more than a little embarrassed. He returned the smile. Marron thought a moment and finally said;

"If your feeling up to it, tomorrow we can try and get your bending to start working again."

Katara looked into his eyes of endless blue and smiled; she now had hope and now knew Marron was a real friend. She hugged him again, and smiled. Caught slightly off guard for he was not expecting the hug, Marron was knocked off balance again and the two fell to the floor laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: From Despair to Hope

**Chapter 4: From Despair to Hope**

"Do you know how many times you have hit me a rock?" the voice said to Toph as she hung unable to do anything.

"No, and I don't care!" she shouted trying to kick the owner of the voice.

"Well more times than I definitely would like to admit, you little brat!" The disembodied voice growled. "You are about to pay terribly for all those times!"

Toph felt one of the hands release her arm and grabbed onto her shirt. With a flick of the wrist, Toph was sent flying across the room. Coming to a bruising stop on the floor she suddenly feeling an unusual cold, Toph reached behind to find the entire back of her vest and shirt had been torn away exposing her back.

"Stop it please!" Toph shouted into the open air.

"Why should I?" The booming voice answered, laughing.

"You don't need to do this, I've lost enough today!" Toph answered.

The Fire Nation soldier smiled as his mind centered on a single idea. "Oh, but you haven't, you are about to loose two more things; your clothes and your _dignity_! Hahahaha!" Toph huddled into the corner, tears flowing down her face. The words of the soldier penetrating her thoughts, clouding her mind into fear.

*

Katara slowly opened her eyes to the peaking sunlight that broke the branches of the tree that she slept in. The damaged girl sat up and lightly stretched. Katara crawled to the edge of the platform in the tree and saw the ground below.

Katara picked up on a voice in the distance. It was someone singing an old Watertribe traveling song. She poked her head through the branches just enough to see Marron coming down the path with a full backpack and a smile on his face as he sang. A smile spread across her face as she thought of scaring him back for getting her the day before. Katara quickly climbed back into the branches and concealed herself.

Marron came to his secret tree. He twisted his legs and spun, pulling himself into a crouching position. Releasing the tension in his legs he fired himself up into the tree and onto the platform finishing his song as he landed. The teen looked around, but no Katara to be seen.

She would be easy to spot if she was in her original robes. Truth was, she wasn't. She was wearing dark brown clothing that she "borrowed" from him. He began unpacking the supplies from his pack. Katara watched from in the branches waiting till she had the right moment to jump.

Marron stood up from his work and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply through his nose, seemingly inhaling as much air as possible. Katara thought for a moment and sniffed, she didn't smell anything. What was he doing?

Marron opened his eyes and walked to the edge of the platform where Katara was hiding. Katara held her breath and stood as still as possible. Marron turned around and was about walk back to his pack when a blur shot from the branches behind him.

Katara had seen her moment and took the chance to strike. But before she even realized what had happened, Marron reversed and grabbed her arms. He moved so fast, she didn't have time to think.

When the leaves settled from the quick struggle Marron stood holding Katara; one hand holding both her wrists behind her back and his other arm around her waist keeping her above the ground.

Katara struggled to no avail. Marron chuckled before he let her down.

"Thought you'd get me back from yesterday, did you?" he asked, "I'm not so easy to sneak up on."

Katara put on a pouting face as Marron moved to the bag of goodies. Katara sniffed the air, she still didn't notice anything. She stared at her new friend for a moment then asked;

"What did you smell? Is that how you found me?"

"Yeah, that's how I found you"

Katara looked down at herself, "Do I stink?'

"No," he said with a laugh, "The medicine I used for your wounds has a sharp smell that can be hard to perceive. You have had it on for a while and you've probably gotten used to it by now." Katara thought a moment and digested the info. It made sense after all. Marron turned around and looked at her, his face a little red. Katara looked at him quizzically,

"What?"

"I need to change the bandages" Marron spoke staring at the wood paneling beneath him. Katara thought a moment of why that would be a problem, then she began to blush.

"Uh, here," he said handing her a blanket, "I'm going to get some water," he finished grabbing a small water basin and jumped from the tree. Katara looked down to her borrowed garments then to the blanket in her hand and then the makeshift bed. She sighed and blushed heavier, it had to be done.

Katara began taking off the silk shirt and the pants. Being cautious, she listened for any sound that sounded human even though she froze at any small sound. The air seemed a little cool to the young girl but she continued. Katara sighed and looked down at herself. She never really thought of herself as overly beautiful, but she really did have all the aspects; long, well formed legs, thin waist, and smooth curves. Her breasts; a little on the small side to her liking but she knew they would grow with time, and to wrap it all up; slender arms and hands.

Wrapping herself in the blanket, Katara sat down on the bed and waited. She soon heard the traveling song getting closer. Katara tried not to think of what had to be done, but the pink would not leave her cheeks. A rustle of the leaves and Marron entered the elevated encampment. "Where did you learn that song?" Katara asked as he put down the bowl.

"An old friend,"

"You mean, old as in old-man, or old as in known-a-long-time?"

"I've known him a very long time, since we where practically old enough to walk."

"You grew up in a Water Tribe?" Katara asked with interest.

"No, we met elsewhere, we were young, but we were still great friends"

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Are you trying to stall me?" Marron chuckled.

"Maybe," Katara smiled, "Or maybe I'm just curious."

"Well, you are very curious by heart Katara," Marron said finishing with his bandage preparation, "And no matter how much you stall, the bandages must be changed."

Katara smiled and lay down on her stomach using her arms to prop her chin up. Marron grabbed a small gourd and walked over. Moving the blanket so only her bandages were seen he began to take them off wrap by wrap. Having the bandages completely removed, Marron began to lightly coat her back with a cooling blue gel. Her burns were much better now; the smallest of them were most completely gone. Katara kept still as she for Marron to work. She would grimace once or twice from the pain followed by an apology from her doctor.

Marron spent the next hour re-bandaging the wounds that still needed them and checking the others if they needed care or where well healed by themselves. A few awkward minutes had passed when he had to change the raps on her upper legs and chest.

Katara just closed her eyes and pretended the whole thing was a dream. Marron found her complete and total embarrassment quite humorous, actually. When he was done Katara quickly covered herself back up and breathed a long heavy sigh of relief, attempting to get her face to return to its proper shade. The young warrior finished packing the supplies when Katara came up to him still wrapped in the blanket.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked tilting her head to the side, her dark brown hair swinging.

"Well, for starters," and with the statement Marron pulled clothe wraps and a set of clothes from his pack, "You can finally have some good clothes."

Katara's eyes brightened as she smiled at the much-needed gift.

"Put them on and meet me down at the shore." He finished handing her the garments. Marron strode away from the girl and stepped off of the platform. Katara waited a moment, until she heard Marron strike up the song once again and slowly fade into the distance.

Katara had finished putting on the cloth wraps and it felt ever so good. They where a different kind of material than her old wraps, they seemed softer and more flexible. She looked down at the clothing. It consisted of light blue cloth pants, a sleeveless shirt that had knots of dark blue. It looked just like Marron's robes that she had found earlier, except for the color. Also there was a long-sleeved over shirt that had the same colors and knots but was a bit baggy while also being made of a tougher material. Finally, to top it all off, dark blue moccasins that slipped over her feat like slippers. After donning her new clothes she fixed her hair back into its customary braid with a strip of cloth, everything seemed to become normal again.

Katara began to climb out of the tree when the last branch she was holding on to gave way. A short fall later Katara landed on her feet unsteadily.

"Not going down that way again" she muttered to herself. Katara fixed her baggy overshirt and headed to the shore, the Water Tribe song flowing from her delicate lips.

The young Waterbender was practically skipping down the trail; everything seemed to be brightening up. She found someone quite accidentally, that had cared for her and desired to help her and her friends. Katara's thoughts were finally looking for the positive sides and then frowning back at the negative ideas that broke their way into her consciousness.

The giant blue ocean broke from the trees and greeted her with shimmering waters and the quiet monotony of the small waves lapping at the shores. Katara smile was bright and cheery as she ran down to great the water at its edge. Bathing her hands on the cool liquid, she could feel the bending, the healing, deep inside; but she wasn't able to dig deep enough, it was like last time and it just wouldn't work with her.

"Well, it's great to see you so happy." Marron said appearing from behind a large boulder. Katara looked up and smiled. Marron's cloak and boots where gone and he wore nothing but a sleeveless shirt and his pants that where rolled up to his knees.

"Go ahead and take off your over shirt, you wont need it for now."

Katara nodded and slipped it off and placed it on the rock.

"Ok, I think I thought of something to possibly to get your bending to work, we'll try to get you to react to something you would solve with bending."

Katara nodded and took a stance, sliding her moccasins off and stepping into the water.

"No, just relax I haven't thought of anything yet."

The young girl crossed her arms and put a hand to her chin to think. Unfortunately she didn't see the sly smile that creped across Marron's face. Marron had been waiting to use this trick for a while.

"Katara!"

She raised her head just in time to see a stone come flying towards her head. Katara screamed and threw her hands up, but the water just bubbled. She quickly leaned back to try and avoid it, but it threw her off balance.

The stone stopped right in front of her face and dropped into the water as the young bender fell in to the ocean backwards from losing her center of gravity. Katara looked up, soaking wet, as Marron walked closer reeling the rock in on a string with a wide grin all the while.

"I guess that didn't work," Marron said still chuckling, "We're going to have to try something else." Katara put on a pouting face and splashed water at her friend, even though it did feel quite good to be in the ocean again. Katara stood and opened up her sleeveless shirt to help let it dry out. Marron turned and explained what they were going to do to draw her powers back out.

Marron and Katara worked on waterbending forms without the bending. Marron knew a lot about water bending without being a Water Bender. They worked continuously for nearly six full hours.

Katara felt much better after the exercises but no more bending was coming to her. Marron looked at his friend in the now fading sunlight. The orange and red lights shimmered off of the calm waters. Katara noticed her friend watching her movements closely, _very_ closely.

"Marron, what's wrong?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Marron stared a few more seconds before he answered; "I think I have another idea."

Katara stopped her motions and faced her new friend. Marron couldn't help but notice how the orange waters made her eyes sparkle and the water droplets on her skin glisten.

Snapping himself out of the little daydream he brought together their last option.

"Stand grounded, and pull energy from your abdomen to your arms as you reach for the sky, keep your eyes closed." Marron said slowly as if still trying to figure out himself, "Try to feel the chi and only the chi flowing to your arms."

Katara thought a moment then did what she was told. 'What else was there to try?' she thought. Slightly spreading her legs, Katara slowly raised her arms to the sky and closed her eyes to concentrate. Marron held his hand so his palm faced him. His hand stood firm with fingers spread and slightly curled, energy seemed to radiate from his hand. Small crackling noises were barely audible as small bridges of deep blue power shot from finger to finger until the tips glowed with energy.

Marron looked up at the girl who was still concentrating and took a deep breath. Katara was completely oblivious to the spiritual task he was performing. This was a technique taught to him by the sages and elders of the varying nations. The young warrior took another deep breath and picked his target; Katara's bare, dark skinned abdomen.

'The energy is sealed, so, I'll have to loosen those seals' his mind wandering as his eyes shimmered as the energy reflected in them.

Katara was completely unaware of what was going on; she was just trying her hardest to pull as much energy as she could. Marron pulled his arm back to a locked position and focused. The young warrior's locked fingers glowed with energy. Quickly stepping forward, Marron pulled his arm out of position and fired it straight at the young girl.

His palm made full contact into Katara's stomach, releasing its full force of energy into her. There was a small wave as energy was released from Marron's palm as he struck into the younger girls' abdomen. The water around them rippled, as wind blew the trees. It was as if a small bomb had exploded right between the two. Katara's face was a mix of confusion, horror, and pain.

It hurt; his hand felt like it was burrowing right into her stomach! The energy was warm and it flooded her body but it wracked her with unbearable pain. The blow knocked Katara several feet away, causing her to come to a shaky ending in the water. The battered girl stood up as quickly as she could. Katara held her stomach with one hand, and clenched her other in a fist.

"How could you!?" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I thought you where my friend, and you healed me just to try and kill me in the end!?" Katara grasped her anger and lashed out.

A blue semi-solid whip followed the flow of her fury. It cracked and lashed itself around Marron's defending outstretched arm. His face was grim but still held a slight smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"I thought you where my friend," Katara repeated, "I trusted you!" she shouted openly crying.

"You mean, you don't anymore?" Marron asked solemnly tugging on the materialized fury wrapped around his arm.

Katara felt the tug as it came down her own arm. She looked at the lash around Marron's arm, and followed it down until it met her hand. It took several seconds for reason to fight through her anger to help her see what was going on.

Katara's mind finally clicked. The water whip. She was bending, the sudden acknowledgement made the whip quiver and break rejoining the ocean. Katara was in fullest state of confusion. She slowly stuttered and stumbled over words of apology, question and confusion. Marron just smiled slowly walked towards her.

"No, please, stay back" Katara said still unsure and cautious.

"I'm so sorry Katara," he spoke softly, encircling his arms around the still confused girl, "If I told you what was going to happen, it wouldn't have worked."

"I, I don't understand," she asked softy crying into his chest.

"You will, lets go back to the tree, ok?"

"Yeah, let me get my shirt" She answered still holding her bruised middle.

The two walked back to the tree house silently. Marron gently hoisted Katara to the top and prepared dinner quietly. Katara sat by the fire drying off staring into the flames without actually looking. Marron fixed an opossum-chicken and salad dinner. Handing Katara a plate, he sat beside her. They ate in silence for several minutes.

Finally Katara broke the uneasy silence.

"So…um…could you… tell me what that was all about?"

Marron took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"The technique is designed to loosen up the chi pathways in your body. Since all of the chi in your body originates from the abdomen, that's where all the pathways start and converge."

Katara listened to every word seeing the meaning behind it all.

"Your body, in its near death state, tried saving itself by cutting off the loss of your chi. Now that the flow had been cut, you and your spiritual energy are barely connected. So all that your body has gone through, such as the forms, is maximized."

"What do you mean?" Katara piped in, trying not to ruin Marron's amazing knowledge of chi.

"Your body has worked over time to produce the same affect as any normal routine your body would do with your chi connected. Your body isn't fueled by your chi, so it is much weaker, thus the extra work."

"But, why don't I feel like I've overworked myself?"

"Because you can't feel what's there without a working chi network. Your chi memorizes things, such as how things feel. So, if you held paper, you feel paper. But, if I made the paper wet, and you couldn't tell and you held it, all you would feel is paper. So your body works overtime without the chi network, but the network with its limited field of power can only place what information the mind is feeding it."

"Which means?" Katara asked with more energy, seeing all he was trying to do was help.

"This means, I still have to reconnect all of the pathways, which is a _mostly_ painless process" he replied giving Katara a smile.

Katara moved over and encircled her arms around Marron's thin, firm waist. She cried softly into his shoulder.

"It's so hard, it's so confusing."

Marron slid his arms around the younger girl holding her close.

"I know how hard this for you, it seems like you have absolutely no control over what's happening, your life has completely lost it course. Just promise me you won't give up."

"Only if you won't give up either," Katara cried softly, "I can't do this alone."

"Don't worry, I wont give up," Marron soothed, "There is so much to live for."

*

Far out in the moonlit ocean, a figure walks ontop of the dark water. Cloak flapping in the night breeze.

"You had to let some of it go, didn't you?" the figure spoke in a young male's voice. "It's been so many years, I guess even you couldn't hold all that power in for that long."

A smile showed in the moonlight, as the figure kept waking. "It's been a while Marron, I hope your ready for me!" The walking silhouette laughed as he crossed the calm waters. Not a ripple was displaced.

*

Toph heard the foot steps come closer.

"Please…don't!" Toph yelled as she felt a powerful hand grip the hem of her shorts and tossed her across the room with a short scream and the ripping of cloth. Toph landed hard and rolled into the opposite wall. Quickly getting to her feet, Toph stood with her back to the wall.

"Hehehe…HAHAhaha! You still try to fight? You are a foolish girl!"

"I fight because you give me no other choice. I'm not going to let you hurt me, I'm too young for that to happen."

"Like I care, you deserve every bit of it!"

Suddenly the door slammed open. "You, out!" the voice of Azula echoed through the room. "That's enough…for today."

The man left and Toph heard a thump followed by a painful gasp. The door slammed shut, leaving Toph and her new cell buddy alone. Crawling over to where she heard the thud, Toph found a body. "Hello?" she asked, not being able to tell who it was.

"Toph," the young Avatar answered in a pained and tired voice.

"Aang!" Toph cried throwing her arms around him.

*

Katara was still upset and confused about everything that had been going on. Marron was trying to comfort her as much as he could. He knew he could only help her so much; she had to help herself a little. Marron got an idea, it would probably work, but he would have to be careful.

"Here," Marron said getting to his feet, "My friend loves this stuff; it helps you loosen up and relax." Marron said as he pulled a small gourd out of his backpack.

"What is it?" Katara sniffed, looking up at him.

"Don't really know, but it's some kind of fruit juice."

"Maybe just a sip," she said reaching for the gourd.

Katara took the gourd and pulled the cork that was stopped in the lip. Peering inside it looked like water mixed with milk, but smelled sweet, like a fruit flower. Swirling the contents a little, Katara took a small sip. She moved her tongue around in her mouth trying to identify the taste.

'That will definitely help, as long as you don't have to much,' thought Marron as he watched Katara, 'That's juice from a special desert cactus, it's guarantied to loosen you up a bit. All thanks to that strange Sand Bender I know.'

Unable to identify the flavor Katara took another sip, and another, then took three full gulps of the strange liquid. Marron looked at the girl with raised eyebrows.

"Taste good?"

"Yeah, its very thirst quenching." Katara said looking up at Marron with a bright and cheery smile. Katara took another sip of the liquid as her friend sat back down next to her. Marron barely got himself seated before Katara embraced him.

"Hey," she said in a playful tone, "You know, I never told you this before, but you're really cute." Katara finished with a giggle and tightening her embrace. Marron put his arm around her.

'Well that's nice to know,' he thought, 'she wouldn't say that unless she meant it, the juice just helps it come out.'

The next hour or so was filled with stories of the past and funny circumstances. Katara had removed her over shirt and her silk sleeveless exposing her cloth wrappings. She was dancing merrily around the platform with the gourd in one hand. Her face was slightly red from the effects of the juice and a large smile dominated her happy features. Marron laughed with her as she frolicked. Getting up, he walked over to his back pack. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a small scroll.

"Marron," came Katara's voice. The older teen thought a moment. She didn't sound like she was being playful, she sounded soothing if not inviting. Quickly turning around, Marron stared at his new friend in aw and slight amazement. Katara had taken off her silk pants and had slightly loosened her breast bindings.

"Marron," she said again, "Don't you like me?"

"Of course," he stammered trying to keep control of the situation.

'This isn't good,' he thought, 'she should have been able to drink the entire guard without any effects like this happening, but she didn't even drink half of it yet.'

He actually looked at her to just look at her. She made his face turn red and forced him to swallow the lump in his throat. He never really looked at her when he was fixing her wounds, but now, standing in only her 'undergarments' with a slightly red face mixed with wonder and curiosity was quite a different situation.

"Of course I like you Katara, you are a really good friend and I want to help you."

"No, silly. Do you _like_ me?" Katara asked again tilting her head. Marron had to think a second so he wouldn't start anything. She wasn't exactly in her normal state of mind. Marron truly didn't know what he would say if it was herself saying it, not slightly giddy from the juice. He had thought about it, but his mind never really came to a conclusion. He knew what he needed to do, he just needed her to come closer, but not _too_ close.

Marron acted like he was stumbling over the answer; "W-what do you mean?" he stammered. Katara walked closer giving her hips a little extra swing. She walked right up to Marron and leaned on him looking up into his face. Her big blue eyes and her smile was enough to make any guy melt. Marron looked into her eyes and began to sweat a little.

"I think you know what I mean," Katara whispered drawing shapes on his chest with the finger of her free hand. Marron was definitely sweating now, he looked straight ahead a moment to recollect his bearings. Using his tongue, Marron located a small capsule tucked back in between his teeth and his cheek. Bringing it up so he could bite it, the slightly infatuated teen looked back down at Katara.

"I think," Marron said gently taking hold of her wandering hand, "You've had a little too much of this juice," he finished by snatching the gourd from her other hand.

"Hey, give me that!" Katara giggled as she reached for it. Marron was easily a full head taller than Katara so he was able to keep the gourd out of reach.

"Oh, I don't think so," he smiled as he held it over his head, just out of her range.

"Come on, that's no fair," she laughed, pushing into Marron to try and get the potent juice. Katara didn't get the juice, but she succeeded in knocking Marron off balance. A look of surprise was worn on both of their faces as she knocked him over, taking herself with him. They both landed on the floor with a thud. Katara looked into Marron's eyes. She smiled and turned a little redder. Marron just stared back slightly confused.

"You know, you could have just told me," Katara said sounding very inviting. Marron had to swallow another lump in his throat as Katara loosened her breast bindings a little more. She crawled a little higher so her face was equal to Marron's as she looked down at him. Katara's face got really close to his; Marron was really sweating now.

"All you had to do was ask," she said as she leaned closer to kiss him. Marron leaned as far back as he could and blew air into her face. Katara blinked a few times.

"What was that for?" she smiled. Suddenly her eyelids drooped as she slumped down on Marron's chest. Her eyes closed as she quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face. Marron breathed normally again.

He corked the gourd and set it aside. Smiling, he reached into his mouth and pulled out a cracked capsule like pill. Tossing it away he pulled a blanket from beside him and laid it across Katara and himself. With a small smile he too, fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Old Traveling Song

**Chapter 5: The Old Traveling Song**

Aang and Toph sat against the side of the wooden cage. Aang's hands where still tied behind his back with a tough cord, that Toph couldn't break.

"Are you all right?" Aang asked observing Toph's torn clothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sniffed, lying. Toph was scared, but she didn't want to admit it. This had been the scariest several days of her life. She had been apprehended so easily, treated like dirt, and Katara was dead. This was horrible!

"You don't have to be so distant, Toph, we care about you," Aang said as he watched her, "Just say what ever is on your mind, your still human."

He really wanted to be able to help her. Toph always meant something to him, but like Katara, he was afraid to tell her. But now, since Katara…, tears welled in Aang's eyes at the memory of his friend. Toph sat in silence for a moment, thoughts rolling through her mind.

"I want to get out of here; I just want to get out of here." She sniffed.

Aang looked at his friend, a final thought surfacing.

"Toph I want to tell you something…

*

Katara slowly came back from her dreams. She barely opened her eyes, but was still not quite aware of everything yet. 'Hmmm, he smells nice. Wait, what!?" Katara's eyes shot open to find she was staring right at Marron's chest.

She quickly sat up using her arms. Marron lay under her in a content sleep, his arm that had been across her shoulder lay where it fell. Katara's mind couldn't grasp what had happened. She quickly sat up fully, her wraps slipped down around her waist.

Katara gave a little shriek, and stood up stumbling backwards as she tried to get the cloth back in its proper position.

'No, I couldn't of,' she thought as she stared at Marron's sleeping form, 'it's impossible.' Katara kept stepping backwards in complete shock and confusion. Before she could think of what was logically going on, her foot slipped off the edge of the platform. With a yell she fell over the edge…right into someone's arms.

'This is going to hurt,' Katara thought, and then her trip was stopped short. A cloaked figure had caught her in his arms. It was obviously a guy from his size and strength, but his face was covered in a dark brown cloak. All this was too much to handle, Katara jump out of his grasp and took off towards the ocean.

"Wait! I need to ask you something!" He called after her. Katara ran through the forest as fast as she could, none of this made sense! She didn't really remember anything from last night. She wakes lying on top of Marron, with her loosened clothes! Did she sleep with him? What happened? And who the heck was the guy running after her?

Katara got to the ocean and ran into the morning waters. The cloaked followed her to the waters edge. Katara turned and faced him. Trying to pull as much water as she could around her, Katara took a defensive stance.

"What do you want?" Katara shouted out to the opposing figure.

"Well, well, why, aren't we the brave one?" He mocked as he stepped into the water. Katara was even more confused as the water split before him, so it wouldn't touch him. Was he a bender?

"Come here my little, water blossom." The last words he said with a smile and a tone that sent shivers up her spine. Katara recoiled but the figure just chuckled.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." He smiled again.

"Go away!" Katara shouted stepping back.

"Get your hands away from her!" Marron shouted as he charged out of no where.

Katara smiled as her friend came to her rescue. Sunlight flashed off of steel as Marron swung at the intruder. Side-stepping and ducking swiftly, the cloaked man dodged the blade. Katara saw the blade; it had a black handle and a golden guard. The steel edge was at least two feet long. She knew what it was, a Da Dao; or broadsword.

Marron kept the volley of cuts coming, but the figure dodged every slice. A swift movement later Marron held two blades in each hand. Katara watched on at Marron's incredible skill.

Suddenly the figure spun and created a blast of water that hit Marron square in the face. He was a bender! Katara's friend stumbled back to defend himself.

The cloaked stranger took a stance and pulled the water up to create a large ice spike, for Katara knew. She mustered all of her energy and lashed out with her water whip. The furious water lashed around the strangers hand as he brought it back to strike.

The manifested water broke and rejoined the oceans own waters. Marron saw the opportunity and rushed the opponent. The moment his blades crossed to slash across, a thin flash cut across Katara's vision as a thin blade seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

The blade stopped Marron's as they crossed. Katara gasped at the spectacle but Marron only smiled. The blade was long, thin, and straight. It had an icy blue handle, and was obviously sturdy enough to handle a broadsword.

Marron pulled back then rushed forward, but the figure kept ducking, stepping, and blocking with his good hand. Katara pulled as hard as she could on her whip so the cloaked man would not have two good hands to use. The two fought with the same techniques for a few minutes, then taking the advantage, the water bender spun and cut Katara's whip. A quick flash and the stranger produced a second blade.

Marron took a stance and twirled his swords in his hands. The water bender put the handles of his own blades together and twisted. The swords snapped together, producing a double ended sword. Twirling the long blade behind his back and pulling into a stance, the warrior gestured for Marron to attack. Marron grinned, and then vanished.

Katara gasped as her friend disappeared. The stranger spun, seemingly randomly. A loud clang of metal on metal echoed through the morning air. Marron and Katara's savior where in a sword lock. Marron jumped back then cut in and down. The cloaked fighter shifted back to dodge the incoming edge, the spun his dual ended sword across at Marron. Blocking the sword with his own free one; Marron brought the lower edge up into his opponents gut. The cloaked warrior cut down to stop the incoming danger. Marron let his sword slide against the enemy's as he spun. The bender smiled at his accomplishment, until Marron's spin brought his boot strait into the stunned man's chest.

The cloaked warrior flew through the air and splashed into the ocean. Katara smiled at her friend's swordsmanship. Marron was an incredible swordsman. Bubbling came from the water where the bender had fallen; the bubbling ocean began to whirl around into a dome.

A huge lash of water struck out. Marron leaped nearly ten full feet into the air dodging the torrent. A second whip heaved itself out of the swirling mass of ocean water. Twisting his body in mid-air Marron preformed a side flip, clearing the second torrent and landing on his feet. Charging the swirling mass, Katara's friend dove into the swirling waters.

Katara was in amazement, the water technique that she saw before her was a more powerful version of the octopus form, and Marron had an uncanny ability to not get hit.

Katara stood on the outside unable to do anything. The dome began to shift and bubble. The ocean seemed to get cold, as the dome started to stretch and loose shape. The young girl watched in aw at the amazing waterbending spectacle. The dome began twirl upwards, then began to get 'bloated'.

Katara let out a shriek as the water whirl exploded. The ocean's waters where sprayed everywhere, knocking her to the shallows. Katara slowly opened her eyes and looked over on the beach. She heard…laughing? It was raining while the sun shone, from the giant multitude of water being sent into the air. Two figures sat back to back in the day time drizzle.

Katara stood and slowly approached the two. It was definitely Marron and stranger. It was weird, Katara never heard Marron laugh other than a chuckle here or there. But now, it was light, fresh and crisp like freshly fallen snow. The other, was a little deeper, heartier. Katara stared at the two just sitting there laughing.

"Will somebody tell me what is going on!?" Katara practically shouted at the two with her arms outstretched.

Marron calmed down a little and stood, the other stopped and stood along with him. The stranger removed his hood to reveal a young man, a little older then Marron himself. He had short spiky white hair, and ice blue eyes. He had a confident smile that showed he was always eager for a fight. Not too bad looking either, Marron and he looked a lot alike in facial features.

"Katara," Marron said placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "This is my friend Hakou."

Katara just stared back. "He's who?" she gestured towards him, in slight disbelief.

"Hakou," the waterbender said taking Katara's outstretched hand and gently kissing the back of it. Katara couldn't help but blush a little.

"Let's go back to the tree house; I'll explain everything to both of you there." Marron motioned for them to follow him.

Marron sheathed his swords that fit together in a single scabbard he had at his side. The new addition, Hakou, split his two apart and returned them to the dual sheaths that ran across his lower back.

The three walked silently through the woods. Katara stayed close to Marron for Hakou kept giving her a weird look. When they reached the appropriate tree, Marron swiftly scooped Katara up in his arms and fired himself up through the branches.

Katara was caught off guard, and when Marron grabbed her she let out a small "Eep!" but they where already on the floor when she had barely let it out. Hakou quickly followed in a graceful manner similar to Marron's and surveyed the platform hidden by the branches below. It was decently dark up there. The branches covered the sunlight quite well, and it seemed close to dinner rather than near noon.

"You always knew how to get the most out of something, Marron" Hakou smiled as he surveyed the wooden floor.

"Well when you live the way we do, you pick up a few tricks" Marron said over his back. Rummaging through his bag, he produced a gourd similar to the one Katara had drank from the night before. Katara wrinkled her brow and stepped back as she stared at it. Marron simply tossed it to Hakou.

"Oh, yeah!" Hakou exclaimed, "I haven't had a drink of this stuff in months!"

Popping the cork he brought it to his mouth and took three huge gulps, Hakou then wiped his mouth with a very satisfied smile. Katara stared at Hakou with uneasy eyes. Marron looked at his two friends and could sense the tension. It had been quite a while since he had seen Hakou, who was just being Hakou; Katara was probably confused and a little unsure of his old friend.

"Alright, everybody around the pit" Marron said running his hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. Hakou and Katara both looked at him a moment then took their respective places on either side of the pit adjacent to where Marron then seated himself.

"There seems to be a bit of tension, and confusion," he said nodding to Katara. "So Hakou, if you could just wait a minute and let me explain some stuff to Katara."

"Oh, sure. Why not?" Hakou said taking another swig of the juice.

"As in; you sit and listen and do not ask questions" Marron spoke with an eyebrow raised. Hakou nodded with his lips still attached to the nub of the flask.

Marron turned to regard his new friend, but stood instead of saying anything. The young warrior retrieved Katara's robes and returned them to her. Taking his position again by the fire, he thought for a moment before continuing.

Taking two small green stones from a pouch near the fire he struck them together producing sparks. The sparks showered the dry wood sleeping in the stone pit. Embers began to light instantly. Marron covered them with his hand and blew air under his palm. Pulling his palm back, a small fire was born and it began to slowly eat at the log it was birthed from. The small fire playfully threw shadows about the dark interior of the elevated encampment.

"Katara, last night was a set of strange set of coincidences" Marron said as he thought carefully of what to say next. Katara was changing back into her robes and listened to Marron with more than a little interest in what he had to say. Hakou lay on his back listening to the conversation and the soft forest noises of noon.

"Last night you were in terrible emotional pain, just beyond comforting words. So, I tried to help you relax. The juice I had you try was from a special dessert cactus. It has some special 'properties'." Marron spoke the last word with a sideways nod of the head, his long hair swinging.

Katara knew of the cactus juice. Sokka had drank some when they where lost in the dessert after Appa had been stolen from them. It gave fake images and put the drinker out of it. But Katara quietly finished changing her clothes and sat down listening to Marron without imparting her own knowledge.

"- It wasn't my intention for all of this to happen," Marron was saying, "I only gave you enough to help you feel better not induce that slightly drunk state."

Katara tilted her head and respectfully listened to her friends' explanation. Marron stared into the fire as he spoke making his eyes sparkle with the shifting flames. His pupils almost seemed to glow the powerful orange of the chaotic embers. The shadows that danced across his face really seemed to show his amazing wisdom, and even seemed to peal back the veil of untruth. Every word Marron spoke was as truthful as anything else Katara had heard, she knew she could trust him, and in her heart she knew nothing bad had happened the night before.

"- and that's when I put you to sleep, with one of these." Marron smiled pulling another capsule out of his pocket. "It's a powerful sleeping dust made from various pollens. You were out in seconds." Marron looked up at Katara and stared directly into her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes meeting the steady gaze of the oceanic depths that where Marrons own blue orbs.

"Nothing happened, Katara, we both fell asleep where we lay" Marron said slowly and steadily, if anything only strengthening the swirling depths of his lucid gaze. Katara nodded slowly. She wasn't surprised, for she knew in her heart, but the relief to have heard it from him was greatly welcomed. She smiled and nodded again showing him she understood and forgave him for any misconception.

Hakou sat up with a smile and took another swig from the gourd. "My turn then, huh?"

"Yep, now for full introductions. Katara this is Hakou, one of my few good friends. He is the one that taught me the old traveling song."

Hakou grinned and laughed as he began to hum it. Katara turned to him with a smile and a crooked eyebrow.

"Hakou, this is Katara, she's a waterbender from the Southern Watertribe. She needs a little help, and we should definitely be the ones to give it to her."

"Hello Katara, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for those remarks earlier" Hakou said rubbing the back of his neck. "It was just strange having a young girl fall out of a tree in meager amounts of loose cloth."

Katara blushed but returned a smile. "I noticed you where a waterbender. Are you from the north?" Hakou looked over at Katara, and took another gulp from the gourd.

"Yeah, I'm from the north. So, you're a bender to? You caught me off guard with that whip. When did you start bending? Being able to create a whip at your level is impressive."

"My 'level'?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah, you're pretty new at this aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! I've learned from Master Pakku!" Katara blurted.

Hakou raised an eyebrow and looked at Katara.

Marron leaned closer and spoke in a different language. Katara was completely taken back; she had never heard anything like it. It seemed familiar and yet it was foreign. This wasn't like one of the different dialects spoken through out the world; this was a completely different language! Hakou looked at Marron and nodded. He then responded in the same language and looked at Katara. Switching back to the common tongue he spoke to her.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know." Hakou said plaintively. "When will the flooding take place?"

"At noon today, if she's up for it." Marron returned.

Katara looked at the two of them. She couldn't understand a thing they were saying, and what did Hakou mean by 'I'm sorry'?

"What are the two of you talking about?!" Katara practically shouted as she stood. "First you don't talk in any known language and then you're talking about me to my face without my knowledge! What are you saying?"

Hakou seemed surprised by her sudden out burst but Marron just raised a hand. He stood and took Katara's own for comfort.

"Its ok, I was just talking about fixing your bending. We spoke in a language that is easier to explain the problem then just 'it doesn't work'" Marron looked up and out of the trees branches and at the sun. "How about you ready some vegetables while Hakou and I go fishing?"

"Alright," Katara said after a moment of silence. "What do you want me to cook?"

"Doesn't matter to me, whatever you think is good with fish."

Marron grabbed his swords and leapt from the tree with Hakou at his heels.

Katara stood a moment and thought. It was all so much to take in. First, she missed her friends and desired their freedom more than anything. Second, her bending wasn't working and Marron was going to try and fix it. Third, Marron was a new friend whom brought her back from the brink of death who also was an expert fighter and doctor. He was good at swordplay, had been to the desert, had a strange friend from the north and he could speak in a completely different tongue. Yep. That's where it got confusing.

She tried to push it out of her mind for the moment as she got some vegetables from a small pack and placed them in a bowl with some water. Setting up a small rack over the fire, she placed the bowl on top to let the water boil.

It was a simple dish, but it was Water Tribe. Katara thought a moment more. Marron seemed trustworthy, but ever since Hakou arrived he seemed distant or some other sort of feeling. Trying not to think about it, Katara thought of what to do next. It was going to take a little while for the vegetables to cook, so there was time to waste.

'I know! I'll go practice my bending and talk to the guys, maybe I can learn a little more about Hakou' the optimistic girl thought.

Katara with a smile on her face walked over to the edge of the platform and peered over the edge. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown. Marron had always helped her up and down this stupid thing, except for one occasion. She couldn't even see the ground. If Marron could jump that far, then it couldn't be that high, right?

Getting on her knees she slowly lowered one leg of the side to feel for a branch. Finding one, Katara lowered herself onto it and kept her balance. The platform was about equal with her waist. Gripping onto the edge of the wood, she started to lower herself again, blindly searching for another branch. Finding one at the tips of her toes, she began to lower herself again.

Suddenly her foot slipped of to the side and it brought her whole weight with her. With a small yelp Katara fell a few feet onto her butt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Katara winced as she rubbed her bruised bottom, "No, wonder he jumps me up there." Getting to her feet, Katara began to walk down the path humming the Water Tribe tune.

Katara was getting near the ocean when she could hear Marron's and Hakou's voices. She slowed her walking when she realized they were talking very seriously. She expected happy voices of two friends reacquainting, but they were talking in low serious tones. Slowly sneaking up to a hidden spot, Katara listened in on the solemn conversation.

"-and that's when you came" Marron was saying. He was standing a foot or so out in the waves with a stick he had sharpened at one end. Hakou stood on the shore bending some water around his hands, just playing with the salty liquid more than anything.

Hakou froze the water then melted it back and continued to twirl it around his fingers.

"I still don't get why you would need my help to take out a fire navy ship. You are more than capable of taking one out even with _**it**_sealed" The waterbender spoke without really looking at his friend.

Marron sighed and turned towards the cloaked bender. "There are two major reasons. The first one; this isn't any old ship. It's a Royal Battle Ship and the Fire Princess herself is aboard-"

"Azula?" Hakou cut in.

"-Yeah, with some kind of metal monster. The second; Katara's little monk friend."

"What's so special about a young monk?" Hakou questioned almost uncaring. When Marron didn't answer he looked up to face his friend. "What?"

Marron tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

Katara listened intently. So, Marron was planning on taking on the ship. What was Hakou saying about _**it**_ being sealed? What was _**it**_?"

Hakou thought a moment. "You don't mean?!" he dropped the water he was bending and stepped back.

Marron nodded and looked back out at the ocean. "Yes, we found him. We found the Avatar."

"What is he?"

"An Airbender; only twelve years old."

"Its all coming together isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's finally going to come to an end."

"You know only he can do that?"

"I know, but until then, everything has worked out better than we hoped."

Katara covered her mouth with her hand to keep from making a sound. What was going on? What did they have planned for Aang? Something wasn't right, but Katara couldn't believe this, Marron wasn't obviously as trustworthy as she had hoped. Was he going to kill Aang? What were the two of them planning? This was beginning to scare Katara. She was about to head back to the tree when she heard a shout and the ping of metal.

Katara peered out from her hiding spot. The two were going at it. "Nice try!" Marron shouted over the ring of metal, "Got me talking seriously, then attack when I least expect it!"

"My travels have taught me. The opportunity was too tempting to pass!" Hakou yelled back as sparks and sand flew through the air.

Hakou tripped Marron up on the sand and sent his friend several feet through the air to have him land on his back. Marron spit out some of the small grainy material. Then he began to laugh.

Katara wrinkled her brow in sheer confusion. They have plans about the Avatar, and talk seriously about it, but spar like old friends and laugh after such a conversation. Slowly getting to his feet, Marron motioned Hakou to attack.

Flying forward the waterbender cut in front for a frontal assault. Marron practically vanished and reappeared behind his friend, giving his old pal a sharp kick in the arse. Hakou shot forward and buried his head into the beach. Marron just dropped his swords and doubled over from laughing. Hakou popped his head out of the sand and laughed as well after half the beach had been spit from his mouth.

Katara couldn't hold in her laughter any more. The two friends laughing and the sheer antics from both of them would make anyone clutch their sides. Her hand over her mouth couldn't stifle a single noise she nearly burst out.

Marron immediately stopped laughing and his eyes snapped over to the rock.

"We have an audience." He said in a low tone and an amused smile.

Katara's eyes widened in horror, 'How could he have heard me?' she thought. 'He's a whole hundred feet away and not even paying attention to what else is going on.'

"Oh, Katara" Marron called in a manner that was similar to a father scolding his daughter, 'I know your there. Come join us."

Katara felt the anxiety in his voice and was afraid of what he might do if he knew what she had heard. The young girl slowly stood from her hiding place and timidly came forward. Hakou had stopped laughing but he still wore a big smile plastered on his face. Katara smiled and tried not to act suspiciously.

"Well, Marron got some fish" Hakou motioned to a nearby rock where several large fish where stacked. Marron shook his head.

"How long have you been watching us?" he asked facing his deep blue eyes into Katara's. Katara looked right back at Marron, but in fear for her safety she turned away and answered only a minute or so. She never would have been able to look him in the eyes and lie.

"Once we get back and eat, you're going to fix her up right?" Hakou mumbled still trying to wipe all the sand off of his face.

"Yeah, as long as that's all right with you." Marron said turning back to Katara.

"Of course," she said giving a fake smile and turning away, "That would be great" she lied. She really wasn't sure what to think. She was afraid Marron wasn't going to fix her and actually do some harm. Katara's true thoughts came to mind.

'No, no, no! If he really wanted to do something like that he would have done it as soon as he found out about Aang right?' she thought, 'I'm just going to have to hope for the best.' Katara turned and began heading back to the tree house giving the two guys a friendly wave.

"Something's wrong with her," Marron said under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Hakou asked obviously intrigued.

"Her aura is broken. She's troubled by thoughts or something and she's going against her normal reactions to the thoughts."

"Man," Hakou breathed heavily, "It's so cool and so creepy all at the same time when you do that" he finished with a shake of the head.

The two guys began to follow Katara's path back to the tree. Hakou grabbed the fish and came in line behind Marron.

Katara reached the base of the tree and looked up. Marron came up and stood beside her. He followed her gaze up the tree and smiled.

"Rough time getting down?" he asked turning back to Katara; whose face was quite red. Marron swept her off her feet again and launched himself through the protective branches.

In the midst of the jump Katara's mind flashed through several thoughts. Marron had never done a single thing to show he would allow harm to come to her in any way. All she had heard that made her think was a conversation that she overheard and she wasn't even sure if she had heard everything right. What had her rethink all of this was one big factor that came emotionally.

When Marron took her up the tree he didn't grab her, it felt almost like she fell into his arms by her own accord. She also, in the brief second that the jump lasted, felt the protection that his arms enveloped her smaller frame. She knew this was genuine protection and caring, not a false feeling he was trying to ensue to gain her trust.


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Starts from Here

**Chapter 6: Everything Starts from Here**

Upon return to the elevated encampment the trio ate the fish and vegetables in silence. "This is pretty good," Hakou said with a mouth full. Katara smiled as she too finished her meal. Marron finished the last of his then thought a moment.

"Katara, are you ready to get your chi flowing again?"

"Yes, I'm ready" she said with a moment of thought.

"Ok, there are a few things we have to do before I attempt this. First, you need to take a walk or something to relax yourself completely."

Turning to Hakou, "You need to get pure water, as pure as possible and make a table that Katara will lay on when I do this thing."

They both nodded and started off the deck. Hakou gently took Katara's hand and helped her swing down onto the ground were she walked off towards the ocean. Hakou then followed to complete his part in the task. Marron put another log onto the fire and it blazed to life in fury. He smiled and shifted into a meditation posture. Breathing in the smoke a moment, he though of the problems to come.

Marron parted his lips and made a barely audible but shrill whistle using his tongue and the roof of his mouth. There was rustling in the leaves behind him. Two large gold eyes locked onto him from the shadowy canopy.

"Make sure nothing happens to her, but do not be seen" Marron said without even looking at the presence behind him. A low growl issued forth and the eyes vanished with barely a sound.

Katara and Hakou walked next to each other for a little ways before the question in Katara's mind that she couldn't dispel herself came forth.

"Hakou?"

"Hmm?"

"How is Marron going to fix me?"

Hakou sighed; he didn't know how to tell her. It was a weird process; Marron was one of the few of his friends that fully understood it. He heard it was to hurt at first and was uncomfortable to a point then the body fully resynchronized with the energies which felt like, well, really good to say the least. But Hakou knew he couldn't tell Katara the painful part or she would never be able to relax for it to be preformed.

"I don't know how it really works," he said honestly, "but you know when you're lying on the beach and a warm wave slowly washes over your body?"

"Yeah," Katara replied with a smile and a nod.

"Well, that's what I heard, it's like sheer bliss," he somewhat lied.

The two reached the ocean and parted ways; Katara along the shore humming to herself and Hakou right to the waters edge to begin his task.

Hakou pulled a large strand of water from the unending blue. Working at it and weaving the water like translucent strings of cotton, he slowly was able to pry the salt and minerals from the crystal cool liquid. The tall waterbender simply hummed a tune that he and his friends had made in their travels together. They could all play an instrument, and many boring nights where spent in good cheer with song and cactus juice. A melody came to him that one of their older friends had made;

"_Full the moon and midnight sky  
Through the dark they ride  
Warriors of forever will sacrifice their right_

One for all and all for one  
The future time has come  
Faces filled with torment  
Your heart beats like a drum

Never you will look back again  
You'll fight on until the end.  
Together we will live on forever more.

In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we are defenseless in a land where dragons rule  
In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we are defenseless in a land where dragons rule..._"_

He continued the song as he worked, bringing back memories and improving his work output all at the same time. The expended salt fell to the beaches returning to its residual home.

Katara slowly walked along the shore humming and smiling as the lapping waves reached up to caress their goddess only to only fall short of her divine presence and recoil back to the body of the great ocean.

The scenery was amazing, it was unbelievably relaxing. Katara began to slowly dance along the sandy shores in spite of herself. A little childhood tune came to her mind. Skipping along she would twirl once in a while she walked humming to herself.

Gold piercing eyes watched the girl with more than a little interest. What was so special about her? Sure, she was pretty, but she wasn't a bender. It would never know. Only a bender was good enough for his master, not some little peasant girl that he had nurtured back to health out of the kindness of his heart. It was almost angry, why had the master chosen to protect her? But it knew it shouldn't judge its master, he always had a reason that worked out in the end. So it watched the young girl with more than just interest now, content in its hiding place.

Marron sat cross-legged, the fire almost roaring in front of him. His breathing was slow and calm, his eyes were closed and his hands rested on his knees. A few more moments passed.

Marron suddenly inhaled sharply and his eyes snapped open. His pupils were a pale white, no longer the deep blue that had portrayed his character. He slowly stood and walked off of the deck. Dropping to the ground he walked quickly to the ocean.

Hakou was moving a large mass of water around his body keeping mobile and free of any sand and salt. As he bent the large crystal snake around and around he noticed Marron walking towards him. Pulling the water around he brought to rest on the beach where he pulled it up and slowly froze it to insure no bubbles would form. Hakou had made a flat bed of about waste level.

Then using his hands he sculpted curves to fit Katara's body more nicely. As he moved his hands across the bed and smoothed the ice as if he was an artisan working with clay. When he was finished he looked at the bed with satisfaction. Shifting his gaze up to Marron he watched his entranced friend.

"Go get her, and be swift."

"Right away."

Hakou removed his cloak in one smooth movement and took off across the oceans shallow waters. The soles of his boots barely touched the water he tread on. He had been using this bending trick for so long that it came natural and he didn't even have to think about. Using his hard earned speed he was a blur that shot across the early waters.

Katara was happily humming to herself in a small patch of sea lilies. She looked up as she heard small splashing noises getting closer. She saw a shadow fly across the water towards her. Katara was about to scream when the shadow deftly leaped clear over her and landed behind her with hardly a sound. Katara whipped around, prepared for the worst, to find Hakou in a low bow showing his water tribe robes. Katara smiled at her new friend as he dipped lower in a bow then stood in full.

Hakou's robes were an intriguing mix of Sokka's and her old ones. It was composed of a long sleeveless light blue bending robe that hung down to his knees. The water tribe insignia sewed into the bottom center the hung below his middle. The robe was open on both sides, to allow full range in movement for his legs. Under the robe he wore durable dark blue pants and traditional water tribe warrior boots. A wide dark blue cloth was wrapped around his middle and stomach served as a belt and kept his twin Tai Chi swords snug in their respective sheaths.

"Come on," he said presenting his hand, "It's time."

Katara took his hand with a smile; "Okay."

Hakou ran back across the water with Katara on his back. The salty spray tickled his bare skin and the sun shimmered across the water. This was going to be an interesting little event, he had thought to himself.

Marron stood gazing up at the sun.

"Almost noon" he whispered to himself. His white eyes glared with an intense feeling non-describable. He closed his eyes momentarily and located Hakou mentally. 'Hurry' he thought.

As the older water bender tore across the water with the younger one on his back he felt an intense need to pick up the pace. Titling forward Hakou fueled himself, nearly doubling his speed. Quickly enough Marron and the ice slab came into view.

"Now," Hakou spoke loud enough to be heard over the whistling air, "don't look into his eyes."

"Why not?"

"They are a different color due to preparing for this thing. It's a little unsettling."

"Ok, I'll try."

With one final leap, Hakou cleared the shore and landed gracefully on the sand. Katara slipped off his back and faced Marron. He was staring out into the waters, his hair slowly sweeping in the constant breeze. Katara slowly walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready Katara?" Marron asked not turning to look at his friend.

"As ready as I will ever be, I'm guessing."

"Alright, let's get started," Hakou said breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Take off you over shirt and shoes, and then lay on the slab," Marron instructed without a single movement. Katara obeyed silently. She slipped out of her shoes, letting her toes dig into the warm sand. The young teen then quickly began to slip the cloth knots backwards out the loops they had resided in. Hakou took her shirt and shoes and put them on a rock.

"Katara, lay on the bed," Marron said sounding slightly anxious. Katara got up and lay on the ice bed. It was cold, but felt good. Marron looked strait up at the sun and in almost a hallow tone; "Hakou, cleanse her."

Without speaking, the experienced ice master pulled a large volume of water from an ice jar he had sitting contently by his 'masterpiece' ice bed. He whirled it around in several circles around his body. The he began to make onto a flat, almost rectangular shaped form. Slowly bringing it around to hover above Katara's body Hakou began to work his magic. Slowly lowering the water onto and around the young girl the liquid blanket incased her and began to warm.

The water tingled Katara's skin, she could feel the water slowly pulling any impurity form her body. Then keeping his concentration, Hakou pulled the blanket off of Katara in one swift movement. The young girl now was able slip into almost a meditative state. She looked up at the sky with sleepiness in her eyes. Her body had become completely relaxed.

Marron turned and looked down upon the young girl in stasis. The time had come. His new eyes looked down into the very connections of her chi network. The cloud of energy that resided below her stomach was the Dan Tian. It was a pale blue color and was pulsating weakly. The networks in her body were barely glowing under Marron's spiritual surveillance. The 'circuits' that connected her chakras where barely visible to Marron's spiritually enhanced eyes, while the Chakras where small glowing swirls, not the bright multicolored swarms' one might normally 'see'.

Marron frowned; her ki was in even a worse shape than he had anticipated earlier. She was actually really close to some kind of spiritual dieing or heart failure. Looking up at the sun he counted for several seconds then looked back down at his patient.

Hakou stood of to the side anticipating what was to come.

"Just relax." Marron's hallow tone seemed to echo in the still air.

Although Katara was quite relaxed as it was, Marrons alien tone of voice was slightly unsettling, but she tried not to dwell on it and focus on keeping all of her muscles completely loose without a hint of tension. Her eyes closed as she entered an almost dream like state. She felt almost as if she was floating on the open oceans.

Marron slowly peeled back the thin layer of silk that gently lay across Katara's abdomen. Nothing could interfere. He stared at her dark skin and her small bellybutton, but didn't really take notice; the clock in his head just kept ticking.

Hakou leaned against the large rock watching Marron intently. Thoughts rolled around in his skull about the procedure. He had only seen this once before, and that was a practice dummy. How would it fair on a real human? More importantly; on one as spiritually fragile as she was?

Hakou's thoughts wondered even further, into ideas completely irrelevant at the moment. Katara was a nice girl; she was like a delicate flower with thorns. He was interested to see how powerful she was. He also thought a little of the battle to come. All of these thoughts just swirled around in his head with no real lead as to where they were going.

Then spiritual energy surged in the area, snapping Hakou out of his day dream. He quickly looked over to Marron seeing his eyes had begun to glow with a faint unworldly light. The interested bender stood in full, it was about to get interesting.

Marron placed his left hand on Katara's forehead and his right on her abdomen. Then the air really became thick with energy.

The spiritualist looked up at the sky and released energy through his palms. Katara winced and moaned as the energy reenergized her circuits reopening them. A strange light began to encompass the two as Hakou watched from a short distance away. Marron focused intently as his energy reawakened Katara's damaged body. The glow rushed through the area furiously, causing sand to fly and the ocean to become hostile. The sky seemed to darken as the suns light slowly seemed to focus its brilliance upon the young swordsman standing upon the humble beach.

Marron's hands glowed with furry as he purged Katara's young body of the death that had slowly been settling in her frail form. In his spiritual state he watched as his energy focused at her Second and Sixth chakras, slowly pushing open the closed circuits.

Katara winced; she was in a dream-like state where she could feel everything happening but had no conscious or physical control over her body. It was quite uncomfortable, like she swallowed too much water in a single gulp, but it was forcing its own way through every vein in her body. When finally the circuits intersected and the chakra paths opened, Katara began to breathe heavier, like a tightening of her chest.

Katara's mind finally focused itself into an image. She was standing in a black world, totally black with no surroundings, except for a bluish mist that created a circle a good distance from her. Katara heard a low growl that made her spine tingle. She whipped around to see some great beast lurking on the other side of the mist. It was large and on four legs, it also appeared to be made out of the same material as the flaming mist, but was covered with chains. The chains appeared physical, and were all bound by a single large lock holding them all fast in place.

Katara was scared of this creature, where was she? What could that thing do? Why couldn't she move? The last thought came to her without her even realizing it for herself. She barely had any control over what she could do. Katara was about to cry out as the beast whirled into mist and Marron stepped through the ring. He was composed of the same misty blue material, but was more solid. Katara stared in awe, every one of Marron's chakras were huge spinning pools of energy; all in perfect balance and spinning in a harmonious mixture. His eyes glowed with fierce light, which caught Katara of guard.

He quickly raised his hand and Katara levitated with a scream.

"Marron, what are you doing?! Put me down!"

Marron's gaze never even shifted. Katara frantically looked for a way to get out of the force that held her until she found out what it was. The very thing keeping her in her place; was herself.

Katara gasped. A semisolid liquid blue version of herself floated in the same position she was in. It was a little larger than she was and floated a good foot away from her own body. Being behind her and slightly more elevated than her own self Katara couldn't get a really good look at it. Katara was slowly starting to panic, what the heck was going on?

Marron quickly brought his arms stretched out as far as they could on either side of his own figure. Katara cried out as she took the same position. It felt like the blue version was connected to her and controlling her body movements, but how was Marron controlling it?

"Marron, stop it please! You're scaring me! Please stop!" she begged. Katara had seen the workings of and angry spirit, saw Aang in the mighty Avatar State and even seen Aang enter the spirit world himself. But what was happening to her was far beyond her comprehension.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she faced her friend. It was too much for her to handle. Katara was about to shout at Marron again when his soothing voice entered her head; '_Everything is going to be all right_'. His voice came into her head through her own thoughts, not her ears like normal sound.

Though a little more calm she still braced herself slightly as Marron walked forward with his head down until he stood right before her. Katara started to feel extremely uneasy about Marron and drew away from him as much as her spiritual bonds would allow. Marron's hallow eyes looked up into Katara's own watery blue. This truly frightened her, Marrons eyes were completely wrong. The whites were black, his iris` where white, and his pupils where glowing blue.

Marron pulled his right hand back and paused. The glowing flame like mist that made up the scenery swirled out of place and collected at Marrons palm. Thrusting his palm forward the flame wisped out in tendrils that began to circle Katara's body. It encased her, slowly seeping into her astral body. Katara started to feel like it was giving her life; it was opening her to energy and vitality.

Out in the physical world Hakou watched patiently at Marron's spiritual craft. Marron was good, but they had a friend who was a pure genius at spiritual arts with skill beyond a guru. One problem, Tui and La wouldn't have the slightest clue let alone himself, on where he was at the moment. So Hakou watched Marrons movements closely.

Marron's right hand was still on the young girl's exposed abdomen and the left remained on her forehead. Slowly tilting his head to the sky, Marron breathed in long and slow. Then Katara shivered and took a shuddering breath of air. Marron concentrated, this was the hardest part; he was to fuel Katara with his own life force to realign her severely damaged chakras. Marron moved his left hand and placed on top of his right.

The cloud covered sky focused a single beam of sunlight upon the young swordsman. The surrounding area was so full of spiritual energy, Hakou had to breathe a little deeper to be free of the lightheadedness that seemed to walk hand in hand with the misty air. Marron's body seemed to glow with power. His face to the sky, staring into the sun's rays, he began a low hum.

Gathering all of the energy to him, his hum started to grow into a low drawn out shout. Hakou shielded his eyes from the endless onslaught of light that assaulted him.

When Marron was fully energized; his shout finished. Breathing deep and sharp he drew all energy from his body to his Dan Tian.

Katara was breathing easier. She lifted her head to peer down at her misty companion.

"Marron, why won't you say anything?" she asked pulling on her astral bonds.

He looked into her eyes for a moment contemplating his next move.

'_Relax_,' his voice echoed through Katara's head, '_It's almost over_.'

The blue un-worldly flame swirled around Marron's body. His chakras began connecting as he spread his arms and faced up into the swirling abyss. As they began spinning, they all took on a white color. Facing back towards the suspended girl he brought both of his hands to his right side, cupped, left over right.

The swirling energies of his chakras began to trickle down his arms and pool at the chakra points in his palm. The energy radiated out into between his palms creating a ball of light.

'_Relax_' Marron's voice echoed again.

Katara took a deep breath and relaxed all of her muscles allowing herself to just hang in mid-air. Watching Marron intently she was expecting this to be like the first one, an uncomfortable feeling, followed by a feeling of energy and strength. But it might be stronger; because Hakou had said it was like sheer bliss, so she was waiting for that to happen.

Closing her eyes, Katara let her head fall as she awaited the next and final act. Marron's energy levels hit a maximum, and the scenery seemed to bend to his very will as he fought to control the amazing power. Katara began thinking to herself to stay relaxed as the swirling energies began to shift at her friends command.

'It's finally going to be all over,' she thought, 'I'll be able to rescue my friends and teach Azula a lesson."

Back out in the physical world, Hakou was waiting for the moment of truth. The part he had failed to tell Katara. This wasn't going to be fun. This part was actually going to be incredibly uncomfortable, even painful. Hakou sighed at his inability to warn Katara of this part. Mouthing an apology he continued to watch the incredible spectacle unfolding before him.

Marron's power had hit its peak. As he breathed in sharp and deep he drew all of the power to his Dan Tian. Quickly facing down he stared into Katara's form with his enhanced eyes. Pulling all of the energy from his Center he forced it up his chest, down his arms and through his hands in to Katara's abdomen with a mighty shout. The force created a small hurricane emanating from the two teenagers. Beams of light exploded from Katara's eyes and mouth. The light became a blinding onslaught of bright energy that seemed to fully engulf the two caught up in the searing force. The light finally found a suitable outlet and fired up into the sky to release it might.

Marron's cry could have been heard from any sizable distance away. The light generated by the force was blinding. Hakou was forced to shield his eyes, and brace himself from the wind that exploded forth from the blast. Sand and surf whipped around from the transferring of life energies.

Katara was not aware of the tremendous energy Marron now held within his astral form. The misty flame that surrounded them now whipped and swirled around the young warriors form. The ball of light between his palms glowed furiously, begging to be released as it attempted to force its way through his fingers. Marron was now ready. It was now or never.

Marron took a leap that carried him on a straight path towards Katara. Bringing his arms back into a locked position, his movement was swift and expertise, he had to do this fast.

He fired his arms forward and brought the ball of light directly in line with Katara's stomach. This was to hurt her physically, but it would pain him mentally. Wanting to be sure the deed was going to be completed before either was going to falter; he had to make this as quick as possible.

Katara was awaiting the enticing bliss feeling as a sound caught her attention. It sounded like a fast low growl. Curiosity controlling her own movements, Katara quickly raised her head to seek out the source of the strange noise. The split second of what her vision saw, was terrifying. The burning creature she had seen from earlier was coming right at her!

This vision only lasted her a split second before Marron's visage seemed to morph from the chained beasts' own misty form. His hands stretched out in front, alight with untold energy. Katara's eyes barley had time to widen before Marron struck his mark.

A gruesome sounding cough erupted from her throat as Marron's palms drove home. Light exploded around them. Marron focused fully on his task, it was draining him, and it tore at his own life energies.

To say Katara was in pain would have a deeply confused statement. It felt as if someone had taken a large burning hot drill and was driving it into the soft flesh of her stomach. In the process of drilling, the unnamed foe was then pumping lava into her veins.

Her body writhed in pain. Katara couldn't cry out, nothing came from her mouth but a horrid gagging cough. Katara mind couldn't fathom what was happening to her, her whole word was aflame, she knew nothing but pain.

Then… it was gone.

(The song Hakou is singing are the beginning line to a song written by _Dragon Force_ titled: Where Dragons Rule. Just wanted to put that out there so I'm not sued or anything.)


	7. Chapter 7: Remembrance

**Chapter 7: Remembrance**

Katara's eyes snapped open with a gasp. Her mind slowly eased out of the spiritual hell she had just experienced. The real world's sights and sounds slowly aligned with her senses and eased her thoughts. Her chest moved quickly up and down, attempting to allow her to breathe easier.

Marron slowly came out of his trance. He breathed heavily, his legs buckled. His eyes returned to their natural colors and slowly rolled back into his head. Marron slowly fell to the sands, as darkness enveloped his mind.

Katara blinked several times reorienting himself. Painfully propping herself up on her elbows, she tried figuring out what was going on. Slowly moving to a sitting position, Katara surveyed her surroundings. Spotting Marron on the ground she tried to move to his aid, only to slide off the slab and land shakily on her knees.

Hakou stood holding his head with a free hand. The final blast had sent him on a small journey to the stony skin of the boulder behind him. Shaking the pain from his head he quickly ran over to Katara and Marron.

Katara forced herself to crawl over to Marron's fallen body. Sitting beside him she managed to turn him to face the now clear sky. Lightly shaking him Katara wore a look a fear and worry at her friends' inert form.

Hakou quickly sat near Katara and thought a moment. Putting his ear to his friends' chest, his face quickly changed to concern. Quickly checking Marron's pulse he pulled water from the ice bed and made is swirl in a circle in his palm.

"Open his shirt," Hakou said to Katara beginning to give the swirling water the healing properties of the North.

Katara paused a second, barely capable of comprehending what Hakou just to told her to do. He just said to open _Marron's_ shirt. Katara blushed furiously but followed her orders. Leaning over, she gripped the split were the two halves of the cloth overlapped each other in the front. Using as much strength as her sore arms could muster she pulled the two halves apart revealing Marron's lean muscular chest.

Hakou took a sharp breath and struck down with the swirling water and his palm into the center of the swordsman's chest. A bright glow emanated from Hakou hand as he fueled the waters natural abilities.

"You can heal?" Katara asked watching Hakou carefully.

"Yeah, I'm only good at stuff that are quick, dangerous and emergencies, like cardiac arrest or paralysis. No good at cuts or broken bones."

The glow absorbed into Marrons chest, as it finished he bolted upright coughing.

"Holy hell, that hurt," he coughed blood splattering his hand.

Hakou helped his friend sit against the ice bed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, -cough-, ill be fine. I just need to rest."

Katara watched her friend steady himself. Her entire body was deathly sore. She ached all over. Her stomach hurt a lot, the worst of it all, where was the enticing bliss feeling?

"You lied to me." Katara said facing Hakou with a pouting face that turned into a smile as she couldn't keep the upset look for long without her inner nature to stay in a good mood coming forth.

Hakou rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought, well, I…"

Marron turned to his friend and spoke in the ancient language. Hakou nodded and motioned for Katara to follow him. Katara followed Hakou to the edge of the ocean. Walking into the shallows, the two benders wore a smile on their faces for none other than the simple reason that they were being reacquainted with their element.

"All right, do you know the assimilation form?" Hakou asked.

Katara thought a moment; "Yes, I do."

"Ok, take the stance and do it with me"

The two benders took the stance and waited.

"Go ahead," Hakou spoke as he preformed the movements. The water grew cool and swirled around him. The energies of the water fueled him and attached to his own chi. The form was designed to strengthen the connection between water and bender allowing them to perform stronger forms faster and more efficiently then on-the-fly bending.

Katara breathed and raised her arms drawing the waters powers through her body to connect to her own. The energy rushed through her body at an alarming rate, but she couldn't care less. The feeling was indescribable. Her whole being was flushed with life and energy. Katara was in her own little world. It was truly the most amazing feeling that she had ever felt. It was…it was shear bliss. Blinding light encompassed the beach momentarily as the chi flowed freely, allowing water to be bender and vice versa.

When Katara had finished, her smile was as bright as ever. Her whole body was completely rejuvenated. A little sore, but healed none the less. Turning to her friends she didn't have the words to thank them. Turning back to the ocean Katara raised her arms causing a wave to rise up and wash out into the deep.

Hakou smiled with his arms crossed and Marron leaned against the now melting slab of ice with a pained yet content look.

Katara smiled, a devious thought crossed her mind. Hiding her movements as much as possible, she whipped around and lashed out with her whip. Her target was more aware then she thought possible.

Hakou wore a look of surprise but wasn't caught completely off guard. The whip accelerated along its path, only to miss Hakou's head by and inch. He saw it out of the corner of his eye and leaned back; the whip passing right over his face.

Katara nearly dropped her own creation at Hakou's shear ability to dodge the nearly unseen attack. Straitening back up, Hakou smiled at Katara's devious attempt.

"Oh, _now_ it's on!" he shouted, lashing out with his own whip.

Katara deflected the attack and whipped her own out along a line of attack. The string of attacks that followed matched the pattern of the first attack. They both smiled at the other as they tested each others skill time and time again.

Marron carefully got to his knees and shakily stood. Swaggering away from the beach he carefully walked down the path to find his tree. Piercing eyes followed his movements.

"No, stay hidden," Marron spoke under his breath, "I'll be fine."

Finally getting to the tree, he looked up and concentrated. Jumping strait up, Marron grabbed a low branch. Using nearly only his arms, he then climbed up onto the platform, branch by branch.

Back at the beach the two benders were in full combat; laughing at each others skills as no attack got through each others defenses. Katara started to get the feeling that something was missing. Motioning to Hakou to pause a moment Katara looked around.

"Where's Marron?"

Hakou frowned and followed her gaze.

"He shouldn't be able to walk, how did he leave?"

The two benders waded to the shore and looked around, Marron had indeed left. His tracks could be seen leaving the beach and heading back up into the woods. Hakou melted his ice slab and returned it to its home. Katara collected her over shirt and moccasins then followed Hakou as he followed Marrons tracks.

Hakou managed to follow the tracks to their tree. Looking up he could barely believe that Marron was strong enough to get up there after the opening, let alone leave the position they left him in. Taking Katara's hand he helped her up onto the wooden floor.

There Marron lay, on the small mattress in the corner. He was asleep but appeared to be in discomfort. He was sweating and stirred frequently. Katara gasped and rushed to her friends' side. Feeling his forehead she worked quickly to find her wanted object. Katara found towel, wet it and placed it on Marron's forehead.

"He's burning up" she said looking up at Hakou.

"I still can't believe he got up here in the first place."

"What's wrong with him?"

Hakou thought a moment to try and remember the full info, since it wouldn't really hurt anything for her to know now anyway.

"He doesn't have much chi left."

"What!?"

"The art that he preformed uses his own chi to open the pathways in another person. He quite literally fueled your life with his own."

"So, he's dieing?"

Hakou thought a moment, this as a very touchy subject. Marron had indeed given a portion of his life to rekindle Katara's dieing soul. If he wasn't careful he could have died, that was the truth. Marron would have died immediately though, and not come down with a fever. The older water bender truly did not know what was happening.

"No, trust me, he won't die. But to be honest I don't know what's wrong."

Katara looked down at her friend with a deeply concerned face. She stayed by his side for a little while. She rewet the towel and replaced back in its position. Katara now had some time to think.

Everything happened so fast. She had been near death and unable to bend. She had lost her friends to a sadistic witch but gained two new friends, one for life. Her soul had been reenergized by the life force of the fore mentioned friend saving her from death once again and was now able to bend like normal. All in three days, it took only three days to change her life forever.

As Katara's mind drifted Hakou took the opportunity to grab the gourd he had last night and take a swig. This had been an eventful day that merited a small drink. The tall bender turned and faced the young girl with interest. Marron always seemed incredibly distant, especially with girls.

A friend of theirs was much different; he was from a village in a burnt out volcano on an uncharted island. The island was hundreds upon hundreds of years old. Deep under ground the volcanoes empty lava tunnels stretched halfway around the world. Those deep tunnels were home to the most feared and vile creatures imaginable.

His people lived in the center of the volcano and were able to see the moon directly at night but little to nothing of the sun in the day. Nearly the entire rest of the sub-race of his people lived deep in the tunnels. They were all murderous and sadistic practically evil from never seeing the light in millennia. His small village still retained their sanity but still had acquired a well known trait alike to their kin; jet black skin.

Those of the dark skin were feared and usually attacked on sight; well known for their cruelty. Eons ago the evil ones would find tunnels to the surface and kill, pillage and destroy. The few that worshiped the moon fear being discovered by their 'cousins' and fear of traveling out, due to the hatred their kin had built in the surface dwellers that was only remembered in their skin.

But there friend was different. Drenn, his name, was very different. He traveled into the sun lit world and traveled far. He concealed his identity for his safety and took the name Aschennar to hide the heritage in his name that an elder might recognize, for the common people of this age no longer know of these people. They exist only in fairy tales.

A swordsman of unrivaled caliber, Drenn travels the surface waiting for the day he can reveal his heritage and build new relations with the surface dwellers. He was always quiet but friendly. Quick to become acquainted, but slow to make friends, he was always much more friendly and closer in person with everyone.

Marron was always just off to the side.

He was a true friend and close but avoided heated discussion and debates among the group when they were all together. He reacted uncomfortably around strangers and girls even more often. Marron always just watched the moon. It was tied to him in some fashion. When the moon died, some months ago Hakou nearly lost consciousness from the loss of power.

Marron lost his mind.

He reacted like a caged animal, clutching his head and crying out. This continued until the moon once again shown in the night sky, and then he simply blacked out for several days and never spoke of the experience.

"Hakou,"

But after the experien…

"Hakou?,"

Hakou shook his head as Katara's voice penetrated his thoughts. His mind and vision returned to the present as he turned his gaze upon the younger girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern on her face, "You were staring off into the distance for a while."

"Yeah, I was just reminiscing." Hakou thought a moment. "Katara, has Marron ever acted unfriendly or distant towards you?"

Katara turned and watched Marron's sleeping form as she thought. Smiling slightly she turned back, her hair swinging.

"No, he's always been very kind and thoughtful to me" she said with confidence.

Hakou smiled and nodded.

"I'm going for a walk, shout if you need me," with that final word the master bender dropped to the ground gracefully.

Katara gently took the towel laid on her friend's head and wet it again. Slowly replacing it she watched as his chest gently rose and fell. It was the only sign that gave away that he was alive. She watched his facial features letting her mind drift as she thought.

Katara remembered when she first met Marron, when she found herself laying in his bed nearly naked. He had been so kind the entire time and desired to help her. He had saved her from firebenders and now had saved her life from spiritual death. She owed him so much.

The hours passed, and Hakou returned with some vegetables for lunch.

The day passed on as Katara never left Marron's side, keeping the towel wet and talking nonchalantly about anything that came to her for discussion. This went on until it was getting dark when, once again Hakou appeared with fixings for their meal, then vanished again.

It was dark; the night before the next three day cycle of the full moon. Hakou was walking on the path back to the tree. He had left Katara a few hours ago, but it was time to check up on her and his inert friend. Coming to the designated oak, he quickly shot up into the dark branches. What he found nearly made him cry out.

A dark form was crouching over Katara's immobile body. Hakou was about to shout and draw a sword, but the figure was on him before he had time to think.

A hand clapped over his mouth, and a low '_sssshhhhhhh_' was heard. He stood perfectly still a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness of the tree house. Hakou possessed superior night vision compared to most, and it was time to use it. Hakou's icy blue eyes shifted into a glazy blue/yellow. As his eyes adjusted, he saw the opposing figure whose hand was on his mouth.

To his relief it was Marron, with a finger to his lips for silence. Hakou smiled under Marron's palm and nodded. Turning, he quietly jumped from the platform onto the dark ground below.

Marron crept back over to the bed where he had gently placed Katara's sleeping form. Quietly pulling the thin blanket over her, Marron smiled as he watched her sleep a moment. Standing he walked to the edge of the raised floor and silently climbed down, not feeling up to the physical requirements of jumping.

He followed the trail down to the ocean where Hakou stood looking out into the moonlit waters. As Marron approached he stretched out nearly every muscle on his body, pulling the fatigue from his bones. Now standing next to his friend he watched the oceans quiet monotony, until Hakou broke the silence.

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Tomorrow night, we'll strike."

"Why? You're ok enough to get into a fight?"

"Yeah, besides, there's a full moon tomorrow. You and Katara will be at your best. The Avatar has been their prisoner long enough."

Hakou nodded and turned to the ocean. Watching it a little while longer, he then turned and removed his swords. Laying them in the sand he stretched his arms and took a stance.

Katara slept peacefully until the sense of aloneness penetrated her dreams. Slowly opening her eyes, she became aware of her surroundings. She was on the mattress and it was quite warm. Slowly rising onto her elbows, she peered through the branches at the moon. It was just past midnight by her calculations. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, the only thought in her head was; "where's Marron?"

The makeshift base was completely dark except for the moons minor radiance through the leaves and the few embers clinging to life among the ashes. Looking around Katara was quite confused. Her friend had been immobile for the entire day and then she wakes up in the bed where he had lain? Slowly getting to her feet she slowly walked till she found the edge of the platform, where she once again began to lower herself down amongst the branches to find her friends guided by the moon light.

As Katara walked towards the shore of the ocean she could hear the waters activity was different than the casual lapping of the waves. The different sound would only be assumed that Hakou was waterbending. Taking on a stealthy perspective, Katara crept closer. Moving up to behind her earlier hiding rock Katara peered on the scene lain out in front of her by the white rays of the moon.

She could see Marron meditating upon a large boulder at the waters edge. Hakou was… what was he doing? Hakou was standing on his hands and balancing, a large volume of water was suspended above his feet. Katara watched, she was curious about Hakou's tactics. Suddenly he dropped to his elbows then spun. His legs went out wide and brought the water along. He spun his body down and around, wheeling his form around on his hands, then onto one, then onto his head. By continuing his momentum he spun his hips to the side and up back into the handstand.

Katara's jaw dropped at the spectacle. Hakou was bending with some art that appeared to have ties in dancing or something. Who was this guy? Marron then slid off of his rock and walked up to the shore. Hakou followed his friends' movements, but shifted onto one hand. The other hand took hold of the knee of the same side and kept himself in balance while holding the water suspended with his outstretched leg.

Katara couldn't help it, but she now tried to eavesdrop on this conversation as well.

"Why do you always do that?"

"I have to stretch, or I lose the flexibility in the bending I can do with these forms. I would just as ask why you don't."

"You know very well why. Besides, I can practice other things."

Marron looked up at the near full moon, and concentrated. Feeling the hidden energies, in his body, Marron spun and with a mighty shout struck the rock he had been sitting on with his palm. A large crack forced its way through the surface of the stone. Katara was amazed, he wasn't a bender; how could he do that? Then again, she thought, he did re-route her chi network.

Hakou laughed; "Not quite, you're out of touch."

"Among other things," Marron returned, rubbing his palm.

"You should get some sleep, long day tomorrow." Hakou said returning into a normal sitting position.

"Ok, you coming?"

"In a moment, I'll enjoy the water a little while."

Marron began to walk, Katara panicked. She wouldn't be able to get up that tree without someone's help; Marron would soon figure out that she had been eavesdropping.

Katara took off as silently as she could. Reaching the appropriate tree, she looked up into the dark branches. Jumping up, she couldn't even hit the lowest branch. She needed help. To protect her own thoughts that she eaves dropped again at least. A cool wind began to blow, and Katara could have sworn she heard a voice. Then it became slightly louder.

"_h—p m-_", Katara's eye widened and she strained to hear it again.

"_h-lp m-_", Katara could almost make out the voice.

"_help me_", Katara shivered. The voice, barely a whisper, was calling for help. A creaking sound came from the tree as branches moved on their own ability and made it much easier for Katara to climb up. Katara stared in amazement, and was questionable about the eerie wind and the sudden manipulation of the tree. But never the less she could not deny good fortune. As she got to the top, she shakily whispered;

"W-who a-are you?"

"_h-lp me m-r-n_"

"W-what's your n-name?"

"_la-_"

The wind stopped and the tree branches resumed their customary position. The young girl shivered. What had just happened? Who or what had been calling for help? Katara's mind swarmed with possibilities. She visibly shivered at set of circumstances she just took advantage of. What had just helped her? Katara didn't have much time to thinks as footsteps where heard nearby.

She then heard Marron coming to the tree. Katara quickly climbed into the bed.

Marron jumped up onto the lowest branch and climbed to the deck, not having the strength to jump the full distance. Standing on the deck, he quietly moved to Katara's side. Katara could feel as he fixed the blanket to rest correctly on her shoulders. Marron then brushed some stray strands of hair from her face and turned to feed the coals a midnight snack. Looking up and into the darkness of the canopy he strained his mind.

There was a presence, but it was faint.

Trying to locate the presence, his mind searched the whole tree, but to no avail the presence just faded into nothing. Finished, he sighed grabbed a bed roll laid it out and fell asleep with his hands behind his head for support. 'I'm just over tired,' he thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue & Revenge

**Chapter 8: Rescue & Revenge**

Hakou sat on the shore watching the midnight waters. The most relaxing thing, he thought to himself. Hakou thought long and hard about what was to come. He doubted that Azula would just give up if her captives were taken from her. She would most likely attack the island in search for them. The tall bender smiled as a thought entered his head.

Hakou stood and looked over the ocean for a moment. Holding his right hand up, he snapped his fingers. The small sound seemed to echo across the sea. The waterbender then crossed his arms and waited. Fog began to roll in from the ocean and coat the entire beach. Thick heavy fog, that blocked all vision but the shore where land met ocean.

Blue piercing eyes appeared from within the mists. Hakou's smile widened.

"Go my friend, contact our brother. Be swift."

With a wave of the hand, the eyes bowed and turned, disappearing into the mist. Hakou smiled again as the fog reseeded into nothing. He began to walk back to the tree; the light of the moon guiding his steps. Hakou chuckled to himself. This was going to get interesting pretty fast.

Katara awoke the next morning feeling incredibly good. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she looked about the deck to find it empty. Crawling from the cot, she found there to be a rope ladder hanging from the edge of the platform. Smiling at her friends' thoughtfulness, she climbed down and began to walk towards the morning sea waters.

The young girl felt strong, emotionally and physically, although she felt a nagging feeling to rest. As she approached the shore she walked right up to the waters' edge and stood to feel the ocean's spray on her face.

Marron sat in the lotus position and was in deep concentration upon the rock he had punched the night before. Katara was about to say something when the sound of the waves changed, causing her to look at her feet. The waves were moving to her left. Following their direction with her eyes she saw Hakou standing a ways up the beach, motioning to her to come.

As the girl approached Hakou he stood watching the waves.

"We're going to rescue your friends tonight."

"Really?" Katara seemed uncertain.

Hakou watched her reaction; "Marron and I can go if you're not feeling up to it."

Katara thought a moment; "No, I will go. They're my friends; I'm the one who is really responsible. Not the two of you."

Hakou chuckled at her bravery; "You're full of spirit, Katara. But even if I was to respect a wish like that, if be made, you know Marron wouldn't hear of it."

Katara smiled, she knew Hakou spoke the truth. Besides, she was happy to find two more friends to fight beside. She was going to get her friends back, one way, or another.

Hakou waved as Marron walked towards them. Katara could tell Marron wasn't at full strength; his walk was slightly labored instead of the quick though heavy movements. Marron half-smiled as he approached,

"Ready to do this?" he asked Katara,

"Yes," she nodded with enthusiasm.

"Alright, we'll follow the basic espionage routine."

Marron then turned and headed back towards the portion of the beach he had come from. Katara thought a moment and asked a serious question.

"What?"

Hakou turned to her; "Huh?"

"Espionage wha-?"

"Oh, first we have breakfast. Then we train followed by lunch. After that we scout the area where our task is to be preformed. We eat dinner then fully prepare. Then at high moon, we strike." Hakou smiled and spoke with his hands to help show off the mastery of the plan.

"Ok," Katara mumbled, letting all of the information sink in, "I guess that will work."

The two headed to follow Marron back to their tree home. Once comfortably on top, Hakou pulled a container from a traveling bag containing some rice and dried fruit. Cooking the rice the trio ate some of the sugary dry fruits.

After the three had finished, they all returned to the beach to begin training. Marron assumed a meditative posture on the rock once again. Hakou took Katara out into the shallows. Katara removed her moccasins and her over shirt. Hakou took off his boots and propped his swords against Marron's rock.

As the two had a friendly duel, Marron was in deep concentration. His mind drifted until his thoughts produced an image. He stood in front of a large stone door. Three objects lay before him on pedestals; a knife, a key, and a claw of some sort. Having traveled this mental road many times before he picked up the claw and the pedestals and their contents disappeared.

The door opened to him, walking up to and through the door, Marron fell though space until his mind reoriented itself. His body was wreathed in blue flame, his surroundings; grey. Katara and Hakou stood just a few feet from him bending, but they would never know he had even left the rock.

Marron had astral projected; a technique allowing himself to remove his spirit from his body and temporarily move about on the physical plane. He had something to do, and this would also give his body more time to recover now that it could focus on healing and not have to contain a spirit at the same time. Thoughts shifted and he reappeared in a metal room with a single occupant.

*

The young boy slowly came out of his nightmares. A presence had brought him from sleep. But this was not the usual feeling he received when the next soldier would enter his room to strike his defenseless body. This was a feeling of serenity and peace.

The young Avatar slowly lifted his head to look through foggy and tear stained eyes. Not a sound to be heard, no one was in the room. Still sure of his ability to feel another's presence, he asked in a cracked and hurt tone.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The hurt boy felt a slight wind on the bruised and exposed parts of his body. He tried to look around but he already knew one crucial fact: there were no windows in the room. The breeze blew past the back of his head. Aang let his head back down towards his chest.

Suddenly thoughts of freedom entered his head. Aang tried to force them out of his head as a hopeless notion, but the thoughts persisted. An image of his captured friends, then a picture of Azula. A feeling of hate then relief, as the image turned to one of Katara.

Once the thoughts left his mind Aang thought of what happened. For the first time in days the Avatar smiled, something was going to happen. Something good.

On a different part of the ship Azula awoke to the morning in cold sweat. She was having a particularly good dream about her father rewarding her for bringing him the Avatar, when the dream suddenly turned to fire and a great beast roared above the flames that engulfed the palace, then her own body.

"What was that?" she asked to the empty room. Something didn't feel right, it was a strange anxious feeling, but the Fire Princess simply put it off as a side effect of the nightmare.

*

Marron breathed deeply, taking in a large amount of air. Holding it, then slowly exhaled through his mouth. Sounds and sensations started to slowly return to him. The ocean breeze, the rock he sat upon, the smell of salt, and the sounds of splashing water as his friends trained. Slowly opening his eyes, the world seemed brighter in emotion then when he had originally closed them.

Rubbing the function back into his eyes with his palms, he then stretched till his back cracked. Putting his chin in his right hand, he turned his head with his hand until a small snapping sound was heard. He repeated the motion with the other hand then slid off of the rock. Stretching again he walked to the oceans edge to observe his friends spar.

"Hey, I think it's a good time to eat."

"Ok," both of the soaking wet waterbenders said simultaneously.

Marron started back to the tree house first. He felt good; his body had a good time to heal. Reaching his designation, he took a step back, and then launched himself into the braches. A little wobbly on the landing, but at least he had made the jump. Fueling the fire a little more, Marron prepared some of the fruit paste he had made a few days ago. As Katara and Hakou returned they all sat and ate. They talked of Katara's bending and of the basic plan on the espionage part of the day. As the trio finished, they headed out to spy on the ship.

The ship remained in the spot it had originally came in when it attacked. Hakou slipped into the ocean waters and disappeared below the surface. Marron took Katara around the ship while still in the woods. Staring at it from the front, Marron observed the soldiers performing tasks on deck.

"What are the ships like inside?"

"They have small hallways and doors that open with a turning wheel. There are holding cells on the second floor down and a large area in the very bottom where the engine is near the back. At least on the ship I was on" Katara answered as best she could.

The two scouted out other possible routes. Hakou then found them and joined as the third party member. When inquired about is disappearance, Hakou smiled.

"I iced up the propeller and the rudder chain pretty good. They won't be leaving for a while, just in case."

"Nice," Marron chuckled. Katara just smiled as she imagined the Fire Nation soldiers' faces as they attempted to escape in her mind.

"Let's head back and make a plan" Marron said turning to go back the way he came.

The three walked quickly and in silence to insure their safe survival. Upon returning, Hakou offered to go into town to get food, Marron said he would follow. Katara was told to wait there incase any soldiers were in town and would recognize her. As the two left for the village, Katara now had some time to think.

A lot had happened in these few days. Katara's mind drifted once again to the day of her friends' capture. Her chase through the woods, and the horrible wounds that had been inflicted on her body and mind was still fresh in her mind. Marron had shown incredible skill in combat and the spirit arts. Her mind started exploring possibilities. How could a boy barely older than her own brother be that powerful of a fighter without being a bender, and to be an expert in the spiritual arts, let alone actually performing the arts to reconnect a persons own dieing soul back to their body?

Marron and Hakou also had a strange fixation with Aang. What did they want with him? Katara fully trusted Marron, his eyes didn't lie. But she still had a nagging thought in the back of her mind that the swordsman wasn't telling all of the truth. Her thoughts began to dwell on Marron again. She was thinking of him increasingly so. It almost annoyed her. What was so special about him? He was tall, built, kind, cared about others, had a desire to help, and was a good fighter… Katara growled in slight frustration. Why was she becoming so attached to him? She almost wanted to try and find something wrong so she would stop thinking of the positive.

Katara sat back up and thought about something Hakou had asked her. He had asked;

"Katara, has Marron ever acted unfriendly or distant towards you?"

She had replied that he hadn't, but that got her wondering. It had been quite obvious, even up till when Hakou joined them, that Marron had cared for her. So why had Hakou asked such a question? There must be something hidden in their shared past or a secret kept discrete. Katara thought until sleep silently creped upon her. She didn't quite realize it until she already drifted off.

*

Hakou let the wind brush against his face. On the road again. It was quite nice, since he had only seen water for the past four days. The small town slowly began to grow in the distance. Marron followed a distance behind cloaked and carrying a pack. He had said something about an earlier run-in. Hakou just shrugged, it didn't really have anything to do with him so he didn't press the matter.

The tall bender walked into town and towards one of the markets. He saw that the people noticed that he was a bender, and acted friendly, but there was fear behind their eyes. Hakou had bought several items in anticipation for Katara's friends. Finally he walked into a small tea shop to have a cup before heading back. Marron followed but sat at a different table.

The young waitress came and took his order of jasmine tea. He heard Marron order the same thing he always used to order; green tea with ginseng and a little honey. Not for him, nope. Hakou slightly detested the taste of green tea, didn't know why though. As the waitress came back with his tea, he spotted three fire nation soldiers huddled in discussion. Hakou looked to Marron and tapped on his ear then pointed at the soldiers. Marron nodded and looked away. Hakou picked up his cup and began to take a careful and long sip of the tea. He was actually attempting to eavesdrop. Focusing on all of the noises around him he searched for the hushed voices of the soldiers.

Letting all of the others sounds drown out into the distance off his mind, he focused on the voices. Pieces came to him in bits he caught a answer to an apparent question;

"Yeah, it's her orders. Princess Azula said tomorrow morning we'll search the immediate forest for the girl's body, and then we'll march on the town. Another island under our belt…"

Hakou snapped out of his dreamy state. Sounds of the room returned in full. Hakou quietly, albeit quickly, put his cup down and got up. As he passed Marron's table, he gave him a slight nod. Marron quickly downed the entire cup of the steaming liquid in a swift gulp and got up to follow his friend.

The two quickly walked through the crowded streets towards the gate and out into the small plains of the island. Once out of sight, they bolted. Arms far back and slightly spread for balance, the two warriors screamed across the grass.

"What's up?" Marron called to Hakou over the rush of wind.

"The soldiers are going to look for Katara's body, then attack the village tomorrow morning" Hakou answered over his shoulder.

"We have to hit hard tonight."

"I know, what if they get back-up?"

"We'll worry about it then."

The two tore across the plains towards the forest. Trees whistled past as the friends navigated through the brush. Getting closer to the tree, they slowed to a walk to catch their breath.

"We won't tell Katara about this" Marron stated flatly.

"Why?"

"She has enough to worry about as it is."

"Point taken."

As they came to their home-in-a-tree, they nodded towards each other and leapt. Clearing the platform they both landed gracefully to find Katara curled up near the dead fire sound asleep. Marron silently walked over to the sleeping girl. Gently putting his hand on her shoulder he whispered to her.

"Katara? Come on, we're going to get ready"

Katara stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Smiling at her friend she sat up and yawned. Marron smiled and helped her to her feet. Hakou quickly set about making their next meal while Marron took Katara down to the beach to talk a little.

The lapping waves and sandy beaches greeted the two.

The young warrior and the younger girl stood and watched the waves for a little while. Marron finally broke the silence.

"Tonight's going to be a little ruff."

Katara thought a moment letting the realization of what was to be attempted was truly going to be a difficult task.

"I know," she spoke after a length of time.

"We have to work quickly and efficiently if we are to come out of this unscathed and with your friends in one piece."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll work in shifts; I will distract them while Hakou gets you inside. The two of you will then have to move quickly to the dungeon areas. I will attempt to get the Avatar, he will probably be kept separated form the others."

Katara nodded. Suddenly a shrill bird call echoed from the woods.

"Well," Marron smiled clapping his hands together, "dinner!"

The three ate their meal and spoke of the basic plan. They were to all sneak aboard the ship and weave down through the ship to the dungeon areas. Marron was to split off and search for Aang, Katara and Hakou would continue for Sokka and Toph. Hakou would then split and go further down to the bottom of the ship; the only place large enough to fit Appa. How they escaped would be initially to attempt to go back the way they came, or try to go down to the mid level and drop the ramp.

As they finished, Marron and Hakou took their traveling bags and walked Katara down to the beach. In the fading sunlight, the three rescuers prepared.

Hakou stretched and tightened his belt and boots. Making sure his swords were secure, they flashed from their sheaths and were flung into a small flurry of cuts and blocks and snapped back into their casings just as fast.

Katara whipped through several routines with her bending, feeling the forces of the water bend to her will. Taking a cloak from Marron she covered her features from the prying eyes of the soldiers to be.

The two fore mentioned watched Marron's preparation. Revealing a secret space in his bag, he produced two large gauntlets. Snapping them to his arms, he then equipped his fingerless gloves. Katara jumped as Marron snapped his wrists; three steel blades extended from the gauntlets in each hand. The claws reached out at least a foot from the base of the gauntlet. With a similar motion, they retracted out of site just as fast as they had sprung forth.

Hakou smiled, but Katara couldn't help but inquire.

"What are those?"

"My weapon of choice. They say every warrior has one. These are mine."

"What about your broadswords?"

"I like them, but I know how to make these shine."

Hakou spoke up; "Katara, have you ever heard of the Burning Tiger Spirit of the Northern Islands?"

"Yeah"

"Well," Hakou said motioning to Marron with a hand, "Say hello."

Katara's face changed from wonder to disbelief.

"No, you're kidding me."

"Afraid not," Marron chuckled attaching a small cartridge to the underside of his left gauntlet, "That's me."

"You are the 'Guardian Spirit' of the Northern Islands?"

"Yep, was for a little while, until the Fire Nation gave up trying to raid the islands. Then I started to venture around."

"How is that possible?"

"What?"

"It was said that it was a real spirit, it couldn't be touched by human weapons."

"Oh, I was hit a few times, but you haven't seen me at my peak," Marron smiled.


	9. Chapter 9: On, Off, Run!

**Chapter 9: On, Off, Run!**

The trio raced through the midnight air and to a small hiding place near the ship. The full moon near its peak, Katara and Hakou both could feel their powers growing.

"There's a problem," Hakou pointed to two guards standing by the ship.

"Not at all," Marron pulled his hood far over his face and took a sizable stick from the ground and headed off in a different direction.

The two guards absently talked about the morning to come. Not really trying to keep watch they barely realized an old man walking toward them. Leaning heavily on a cane he walked up to the guards.

"Excuse me my boys," he spoke in a low crackly voice, "May an old man inquire something?"

"Ok, but make it quick."

"Thank you, which way to Maurburry Island?"

"It's that way," the first soldier said pointing to his left slightly near Katara and Hakou.

"No," spoke up the other, "It's that way," pointing towards the mountain side of the Island.

The old man stroked his chin. "Are you boys sure? I was pointed in this direction from someone in town. He said it was over there," he said raising a hand to motion towards the ship.

Both soldiers turned.

"Well, maybe he's right," second soldier started.

The first looked at him weird; "No I'm pretty sure – 'CLANG!!'

Both soldiers' heads were struck together, the sound of their helmets meeting rang as clear as any bell. The two fell to the ground in a heap. The old man stood in full and dropped his make-shift cane. Raising his hooded head, Marron motioned for Hakou and Katara to follow. Back in the dark brush, the two just looked at each and other and shook their heads.

Sneaking to the landing ramp the three silently crept up the metal walkway onto the ship deck. Three shadows crept across the deck towards the main door. Suddenly a soldier came into view. Marron and Hakou dropped to the deck and shrank against the solid railing. Hakou brought Katara down with himself and covered her mouth.

The over tired and under paid man just about walked by them when Katara tried to shrink against Hakou more and made his swords tap against the railing quite loudly.

The soldier spun around;

"What the…"

The alarm couldn't be given. Marron kicked up into a standing position and launched forward, putting the tips of his outstretched fingers into the man's throat. The soldier staggered back clutching his neck with a choking sound. The man's spear fell to the deck, but was caught and kicked back up by Marron's foot without a sound. The spear spun and with a splash, the soldier was knocked into the water by the metal pole.

Casting the spear into the water, Marron turned and motioned for the others to follow him. Katara took a moment to come back to reality as her face had been frozen in aw at Marron sudden explosion of speed and reflexes. Hakou just smiled in the shadows at his friend's abilities. 'So this is how he survived,' he thought.

Once all three had crossed the deck, they came to a side door. Hakou covered the handle with water to help prevent squeaking as he twisted the lock open. The three rushed in and took defenses positions. Nodding to each other Hakou and Katara ran off towards stairs. Marron found a vent and jumped, punching the grate in. His second jump, he grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up and in. Replacing the grate from the inside he began crawling down one of the pipes.

Katara and Hakou ran through the hallways as quietly as possible not to awake any of the officers. They rushed from the main level down to the second level. Sliding from door to door they listened for sounds that would give away Katara's friends' hiding place. No such noises were heard as of yet, but they probably weren't on the right level. But they checked just to be safe.

Marron crawled using his elbows. He soon found a suitable grate to drop into. Removing the slotted steel, he slipped through the hole and landed with a slight thud as his boots struck the metal floor.

The room was a small armory. Firenation armor and weapons lined the wall. Taking a sword known as a banshee; a cousin of the broadswords' older brother the ghost sword, he strapped it to his back and moved a spear to the door. Pulling a small cloth bag out of a pouch, he placed it on the floor and tied a string to a corner. Reeling the string out he walked to the door, tucking the spear under his arm, he walked out into the hallway and shut the door. Taking two spark rocks, he struck them together to produce the necessary element in his 'distraction'. The string caught fire and began to burn towards the door.

Smiling he took the spear and ran down the hall, trying to find a ladder or the like up to a higher level. Finding a ladder, he climbed up and took a defensive position with the pole arm. Sliding to the corner, he put the spear there and jumped. Putting his hands and feet out, he caught himself on the walls. Slowly inching his way up, his back finally touched the ceiling, so he waited.

A little sooner then expected; an explosion was heard from downstairs. Shouting could be heard form across the ship. Soldiers began swarming the halls; orders were flying back and forth. Marron finally heard what he wanted;

"You two, guard the Avatar on level three!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

As the soldiers vacated the halls, Marron expertly dropped to the floor and took his spear. Running to the next ladder he followed it up. A soldier stood at the top of the stairs facing the other way. Marron climbed as silently as a cat. Standing behind the guard, Marron took aim and attacked. The edge of his hand collided with a barely exposed spinal cord. The soldier dropped, but was quickly caught with the pole of the young intruders spear and slowly eased down with barely a sound.

Moving so he could only see down the hall, the intruder watched and waited, when deemed safe he moved down the hall. Sliding from corner to corner, he found another ladder.

Katara slipped from door to door, listening against the cold steel at each one. Going down stairs, she began all over again. Hakou slowly walked behind her keeping a look out to insure no one would come from behind.

Katara reached a door and put her ear to the metal. From inside she heard a voice:

"Sokka!" she harshly whispered.

Hakou walked over to the door and flex his arms out; cracking his knuckles. Water spewed forth from his twin water skins. Wrapping around his arms, he then launched the liquid at the door. The water struck with amazing force and then began to freeze. From the other side, the room's occupants watched as water practically exploded from the frame of the door and freeze, creating glacier-like spikes. The metal bent from the sheer force of the ices' entrance. The door fell out of place as the ice became liquid again.

Three soldiers occupied the room. Three soldiers, three seconds. Hakou exploded into action. Rushing forward, his first attack was an elbow that founds it resting spot in the first soldiers face. Spinning to his left, Hakou's left leg came under and across, planting his booted foot into the stomach of the next gut in line. Continuing his momentum, his right hand shot out and bashed the last soldiers head into the metallic wall of the ship.

The two other occupants' faces were a mix of surprise, glee, and awe.

"I'm going further down" Hakou told Katara as he bolted from the room.

"I'm here" Katara said as she ran into the room and began to work on Sokka's lock. Her brother watched her actions for a moment, unable to realize that this was actually his sister.

The lock broke from the freezing conditions Katara presented. Sokka was slowly helped out with his sister's aid. They looked at each other for mere seconds then embraced, tears running down their respective cheeks.

Toph came to the front of her cage.

"Katara, is that you?"

"Yes Toph," Katara said fighting the tears of joy, "It's me."

Katara pulled water from a skin Hakou had given her and cleanly cut through Toph's imprisonment. The two embraced quickly and helped Sokka to the door.

Hakou sped down the hallway. Suddenly a small explosion echoed from a higher floor. Hakou nearly lost his footing, but caught himself and ran with it. A soldier opened a door in front of Hakou to investigate. Without slowing, the Water bender slammed into the door with his shoulder. A small cracking sound, a scream, and then crashing of objects were easily heard. Momentum barely lost, Hakou kept running laughing out loud at his mental image, the soldier suddenly having the door shut on his face; priceless.

The young Avatar was brought from his nightmares when an explosion sounded from within the ship. He heard lots of shouting and soldiers running about. Soon everything echoed to the lower parts of the ship. Aang hung his head, not daring to hope that it was anything beneficial. He then heard the door to his room being opened.

Aang didn't look up; it was just another soldier to torment him, or Azula to laugh at him for getting his hopes up. He heard the sound of metal on the floor, followed by the door closing slowly. The Avatar looked up with only his eyes to see two guards lying on the ground and someone standing above them. This greatly intrigued his young mind, so he tilted his head up to observe. A cloaked figure stood above the downed soldiers, his right hand aglow with some kind of blue light.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't say a word, he suddenly charged Aang, his hand behind him.

"What are you – WAIT!"

The cloaked man's hand launched forth and collided with Aang's stomach.

Pain, hot burning pain.

Then…life.

The young Airbender's body was flooded with energy. His tattoos began to glow with fierce light, then, it was over. Aang's body felt slightly regenerated. He wasn't as tired or in as much pain. He looked up at the cloaked man in question. But the cloaked warrior seemed to be of a different kind. He spoke first;

"Avatar Aang?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded slowly.

"You are getting out of here."

The cloaked man pulled off his hood, revealing a young warrior with long dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Names Marron, and you are no longer the Fire Nations prisoner"

Aang looked at him with quite some confusion. Marron stepped back and snapped his arms out, blades extended from within his sleeves. Putting the blades into the chains that held Aang's limbs, he quickly twisted, busting the chains open. Once Aang was free, Marron helped him stand.

"Can you climb onto my back?"

"I think so"

Once Aang had gotten into position, Marron peeked out the door, and then cautiously stepped into the hall. Aang finally needed some answers.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend, and Katara asked me to help."

"Katara's alive?!"

"Alive and well, she should be getting your brother and your other friend."

"What about Appa?"

"That's being handled."

The two ran down the hall and to a ladder that Marron hadn't used to get up. Sliding down, Marron turned to continue his run when a girl in pink stood in his path.

"What are you doing with the Avatar? Azula would be really mad if she found you. Wanna play with me instead?" she giggled.

Marron saw behind the façade. She was a fighter, she was strong.

"Sure, but I can't play for long." Marron smiled.

Ty-lee charged; Marron deftly stepped to the side. She swung and threw herself into a flurry of jabs. After dodging the best he could Marron backed up and let Aang down. Aang gave his blessings and would wait. Ty-lee smiled and charged again. Going for a jab, Marron threw up his left arm.

Ty-lee's hand collided with something she was not expecting; metal. Pulling her hand back with an expected "ouch!", her delay was all the young warrior was looking for. Grabbing her other hand, Marron spun her so he faced her back. Grabbing hold of her sash, he twisted it up. Pulling the banshee from his back, he drove it into the sash. Continuing his momentum he lifted Ty-lee into the air and drove the blade home in between two sheets of metal on the ceiling.

Ty-lee hung in confusion. She flailed, attempting to loosen herself.

"That's not fair! How did you do that?"

Marron smiled and picked up Aang once again. He continued his path to the next ladder, the Avatar on his back. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped.

Katara quickly slipped along the halls with her friends. Sokka walked on his sword while Toph was aided by Katara. The trio quickly moved from hallway to hallway, dodging into rooms when guards were heard to be coming near.

"How did you get here? We thought you were dead!" Sokka whispered when they dodged into another room.

"I met someone who helped me; he's trying to get Aang at the moment."

"Who is he? What did he do?"

"His names Marron, he found me unconscious and nursed me back to health, to make a long story short."

Sokka was about to ask another question, but was stopped short by Toph as she gave the signal that it was safe to venture back into the halls.

Katara quietly explained that they had to make it out onto the deck and off the loading ramp, if that couldn't be done, that would attempt to go down and out the siege ramp. The three quietly walked when an explosion rocked the ship. Coming from the higher levels, Katara thought it must have been Marron; she only hoped he was alright.

As the three ran to the ladder, Toph warned of a great deal of soldiers above them. They agreed to try and get out onto the deck from one of the center staircases.

Hakou slipped down a side staircase into a large room. The belly of the beast. The room was dark except for the raging fire at the end of the ship. Several soldiers were by the fire talking in hushed voices. Several weapons and anvils lined the walls. As Hakou scanned the room his eyes fell across something that made him jump. A huge mechanical device slept. It had a large oval body and long legs that were now folded.

'This must be the machine Marron spoke of' Hakou quickly thought.

Continuing his gaze his eyes fell upon a monstrous cage. A huge sleeping beast resided in the metal prison. Hakou's boots were patted on the bottom, so he walked heel to toe, slowly shifting his weight and silently stalked across the room. Coming to a small cage first, Hakou allowed his vision to shift into the spectrum that allowed for the dark to bear its secrets to him. A small creature was curled in the back.

Tapping on the cage, the small animal then crawled forth. It poked its small head between the bars and looked upon Hakou with large green eyes. Hakou thought a moment.

"Momo?"

The small creature perked its ears up and purred. Hakou smiled and held a finger to its lips. Momo tilted his head and vanished into the cage. The water bender stood and walked to the side of the cage were its occupants' head rested. Hakou cautiously moved his hand in and stroked the bison's nose. The behemoth opened one eye. Hakou grabbed some hay from a bale near the cage and held it out for the caged beast to eat. It snorted.

"Are you Appa?" Hakou quietly asked.

Appa growled.

"I'm here to help; we're going to help Aang too"

Appa stood and grunted louder. A voice shouted from the fire inquiring as to the reason Appa was standing. Hakou shushed Appa and gave him a reassuring pat on the nose. Hakou then walked around the side of the cage and presented himself for the guards to see.

"Who are you?" one shouted drawing a sword.

"As the forces of nature see fit. . ." Hakou began as he walked closer.

"Stop right there!"

"The ocean rises against those who seek shelter…" Hakou raised is arms as he walked closer still slowly with his head down.

"You have five seconds to stop!"

"On the lands we feel so safe; untouchable…" Frost began to grow on the walls of the ship. The soldiers began to see their breath, fog was born form the cool air and the furnace meeting. The soldiers took defensive positions out of sudden fear.

"Stay back, we're warning you!"

"Until the seas turn from our life to send us to our graves!" Hakou's head snapped up, his eyes flashed. Ice spires exploded from the walls of the ship as water forced its way through the hull in small spurts and were instantly frozen.

Hundreds of ice needles exploded from the wall and into the soldiers. Hundreds of needles, no thicker than the width of a pinky nail, become the ends to several soldiers of the Fire Nation. The icy spears stretched from the wall were they were birthed form all the way to pierce the floor. It was gruesome if not in an artistic sense; as the deadly cage glimmered from the fire behind it.

Hakou smiled and turned back to the imprisoned animals.

Marron ran deftly through the halls, careful not to shake the boy on his back up to much. Sliding around a corner Marron came face to face with an annoyed Mai.

"I thought as much. You're going to pay for waking me up just to get the Avatar"

"Not my fault you got out of bed, would have been a lot simpler if you just went back to sleep and I just took the Avatar, then we'd both be happy." Marron retorted trying to sound as honest and sincere as he could at the moment.

Mai's hand flew up, a three-pronged blade shot from her sleeve and whistled towards the young intruder and his prize. This completely caught Marron off guard, he reflexes kicked in and his arm came up in defense. The blade bounced off the metal gauntlet inside Marron's sleeve.

Marron slowly lowered his arm, leery of Mai's speed and accuracy. Mai flicked her wrist and needles shot into he waiting hand. She brought her arm up and took aim. The young warrior watched closely.

"Aang, I need my arms a moment, you'd better hang on tight."

Aang nodded and gripped a little harder.

Metal needles whistled through the air. Metal rang out as the iron surface of Marron's gauntlets intercepted their paths. Throwing star, needles, knife, hurled through the air with amazing accuracy. Marron threw a small pellet to the ground, smoke exploded, engulfing the hall.

Mai fell back with a hand over her mouth to breath. Marron exploded from the smoke and slammed into his opponent. Mai hit the ground hard with a cough.

Marron continued to run; he only needed one more floor.

Appa roared as he stood for the first time in days. Hakou rushed to a giant pulley. Kicking the safety off, chains shook and ropes whistled as they were pulled from rest. Cool air rushed into the room as the ramp began to fall.

The cool night opened before the three. Momo shot off into the air. Appa slowly walked to the ramp, his legs hurt from being caged.

Katara and her friends ran up the central stairs. They burst from the under deck, rushing into the cool air. A massive slam rocked the ship. Sokka pointed out the obvious;

"The ramp fell!"

"Maybe its Hakou!" Katara cried, ushering her friends to follow.

As the three came to the end of the deck, they peered down to see Appa slowly emerging. Jumping down, they landed in the saddle. Sokka quickly crawled onto Appa's head, hugging him as much as possible.

"I missed you buddy!"

Appa snorted a reply.

"Can you fly?"

Appa shook his head, nearly knocking Sokka from his seat.

"Ok, just walk as fast as you can ok? Yip Yip!"

Appa snorted and picked up the pace as much as he could.

Hakou walked out onto the ramp, seeing Katara and her friends jump, he smiled and leapt into the ocean.

Marron tore down the hall, it was the final door. Nearly jumping into it, his boot came up and the doors flew wide open. He saw the final bit of Katara's cloak jump from the deck. Smiling he started down the stairs when a voice echoed from the ships tower.

"Where do you think your going?"

Azula dropped form higher up and used her fire to slow her landing. She was about fifty feet in front of Marron, who was about twenty feet from the door. Marron stared hard. This was not what he wanted, though he should have expected as much.

Azula laughed.

"Your attempt failed."

"No, it didn't" Marron said with confidence.

"What are blabbering about?"

"Everyone escaped."

"You didn't. And neither did the Avatar."

"Oh, yes he did."

With that final statement Marron took hold of Aang's hands and pulled him over his shoulder. Spinning he swung Aang around twice the released. Aang flew into the air with a cry. Immediately, water tendrils shot from the ocean and caught him. Making a bubble, they pulled him beneath the waves as quickly as they had appeared.

Azula stared in disbelief. Turning to Marron, her rage obvious;

"You weren't alone, were you!?" she shrieked.

"I had an old friend tag along," he spoke with a dead tone.

"You just cost yourself your life!"

"Not if my intuition has anything to say about it."

"Oh, your one of _those_ kinds of fighters." She chided, crossing her arms. "Let's see how far that gets you."

Marron took a stance as Azula had now done. Azula smiled. The hairs on the back of Marron's neck stood up. Something was wrong.

In a flash, Marron spun and made a blind shot. A black knife with a ring on the end of the handle flew from his sleeve. It whistled and stuck in the metal door.

Mai stood in momentary shock. Her raised arm that held a knife was caught. The knife held her sleeve tightly to the door. Quickly reaching up with her other hand to dislodge it, Marron's other hand flashed and a second knife pinned her other arm as well. Mai looked back at Marron with amazement. 'How did he do that?'

"How dare you!?" Azula screamed, blue flame ignited the air and hurled towards Marron. He swiftly ducked and spun. The flame cleared his body. Standing, he flourished his cloak behind himself, revealing two large knives he then unsheathed and spun.

"I guess I'm just a daring kind of guy."

"You'll pay; you'll pay for all of this!"

"Sorry, not a copper on me."

The air hissed with heat as fire stormed along the winds towards the young warrior. Marron ducked low and charged. He dodged the flame and came up into Azula's face. His knives flashed, but were batted away in seconds. Marron was not expecting Azula to be so fast; his knives fell to the deck of the ship several feet from his own moving form.

Azula cackled as she swung and jabbed, her hands heating the air to unbearable temperatures. Marron dodged left and right, not daring to try and block. Suddenly his chance came. Azula had kicked one of his knives into the air. The fire princess deftly caught it and now swung down on Marron's figure to finish the pointless fight.

Azula's smile of victory quickly turned to surprise as her attack was stopped short by the ring of metal to metal. She followed down her arm to the handle of the blade to its edge, were it was stopped short. Three long blades intercepted her deadly attack.

Marron smiled. Not his usual half-smile. A full, though thin, smile. A flick of his other wrist and its residing blades extended. He spun up, the blades out wide. Azula's stolen weapon was knocked away. She leaned back to dodge the whirlwind, but couldn't help but notice several strands of her black hair fall away.

The two now stood facing each other. Azula was now a little more wary of the situation. Marron now knew he had to get of the there. He was lucky as it was. He had to leave - now! Marron bolted back towards the ships tower. He heard Azula growl and felt heat explode closely behind him. Ducking behind a corner he looked around to watch Azula's approach.

The sound of chains alerted him. Spinning he was caught on the arm by the fore spoken object. Tai Lee laughed as the chain quickly pulled Marron to the ground and dragged him across the back deck. Tai Lee, behind the controls of the crane, laughed harder at Marron's predicament. He was reeled up and was left hanging at the top. The second crane spun attempting to crush the young fighter's body between the steel arms.

Marron swung his legs, the momentum swinging him up. The two cranes collided, breaking the blades on his left arm. He landed on the first crane and retracted the blades on his right hand. Running up the cranes' arm, he jumped and caught the edge of the balcony overseeing from the pilot's room. Crackling was heard from below him. Looking down he saw Azula use her fire to propel herself up towards him. She grabbed little ledges left by the windows, and then fired herself up again.

Marron quickly pulled himself up and onto the balcony the moment Azula exploded from over the edge and landed adjacent him. She smiled and looked at him.

"Why go through all of this? You should have known you weren't going to get out of here alive. All this for the Avatar? I'm somewhat impressed."

"Maybe you would understand if you weren't such a selfish witch."

Azula sneered but couldn't help but notice. This boy, probably only as old as her stupid brother, was so calm. He spoke with experience and subtle confidence. It annoyed her. How dare someone do such a thing. He would pay. She would destroy him. His confidence and all.

She lashed out with her fury, flame followed.

She smiled as she watched the fire burn towards her target. His arm swung up…powder was falling from his hand…Azula's smile turned to fear as she realized what was happening and what that was. It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

The flame ignited the powder.

Both combatants were lost in burning rage.


	10. Chapter 10: Persistence has a Price

**Chapter 10: Persistence Has a Price**

Warm sun glanced across his face. The light was enough to make him stir. Slowly allowing himself to come back to reality, he felt warm and slightly constricted. His mind not really capable of making assumptions, he was forced to wake up.

Marron's eyes slowly opened, allowing his senses to rebuild. He was staring up into a sky of a coming morning. Clouds hung in the sky. The smell of dew was in the air. The noises of the woods were still quite. Animals barely waking up for themselves.

As he stirred, he heard slight movement to his right. Suddenly bright blue eyes came into view. Katara looked down on him with a smile. Marron took a breath, at least he was safe, and not in Fire Nation hands.

"You could go back to sleep, it's still quite early" she spoke quietly.

"Where is everyone?"

"Over there, getting a good sleep."

"Aang? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, said you did something to him. I didn't need to do much."

Marron smiled. This was good. The mission was a success. Trying to sit up, his right arm didn't respond. Looking down, he noticed his hand and forearm were completely bandaged. He could also feel his face had smaller ones. He then succeeded in sitting up with his left arm.

"You bandaged me up?"

"Yup," Katara said with a side-ways smile; "Burns are my specialty."

Marron smiled at Katara's fun, remembering very well their first conversation. As he sat up fully he removed the thin blanket that had been laid across him. Marron thought a moment to the sudden drop and temperature. Looking down, his chest was neatly wrapped with bandages, though he wore no shirt.

"Can I ask were my shirt went?"

"I had to cut most of it off…" Katara laughed at Marron's face before handing him the fore mentioned garment. She helped him put it on, for his right hand refused to be of any use. She couldn't help but blush a little seeing his lean chest so up and personal.

Marron and Katara smiled at each other for s second. Hearing footsteps, Marron turned. Hakou strode up to him and crouched to look at him in the eye.

"Thought you'd be up by now."

"How is everyone?"

"Well, Momo is fine. Sokka and Toph are a little beat up, but not too bad. Appa is really tired and needs a bit to rest before he can fly. Still can't believe that huge thing can actually fly…" he said giving Katara a non-believer look at the last part.

"What about Aang?"

"He'll be fine. He needs some rest and a healing session or two"

"That's good. Let's see if Appa can carry the others. We need to find a spot farther across the island to rest without being rudely disturbed."

A short while later, Appa carried the still dormant forms of Aang, Sokka, and Toph. Marron, Hakou, and Katara walked quietly beside, holding light conversation. When Marron asked of how he came to be were he was Hakou laughed.

"Well, from what it looked like to me, you swung your arm and there was this huge explosion. It looked like you tried to guard yourself with your cloak, but you flew back and your chest hit the railing before you fell off. You hit the water and I brought you to were you awoke."

Marron seemed to remember as he looked at his hand. He flexed it as much as his bandages would allow.

"Black powder."

Katara and Hakou looked at each other; "What?"

"Black powder, it's a man-made powder that explodes on contact with extreme heat or open flame. I was trying to use it as a distraction. Must have used to much; had some in my hand when it went off." Marron spoke to himself as much as the two following him.

Hakou rolled his eyes at his friends' mistake. Katara's eyebrows met with worry as she caught up to Marron to inspect his hand.

The three walked across the plains to the wooded region on the opposite side. Near the mountain were Marron had his residence, the group settled down. Marron and Hakou got the inert forms of Aang, Sokka, and Toph to restful positions so Katara could begin healing them bit by bit.

Hakou went to town for food, while Marron helped Katara with her friends. He was even able to take his bandages off, to Katara's astonishment at how quickly they healed. A little after noon, the smell of cooking jerky brought one of the sleeping forms into motion.

Sokka sat up, barely awake.

"Is that jerky?" he asked, his eyes not even open. Katara jumped on him and hugged, forcing him to take the time to wake up fully. After the initial good to see you again, Sokka stood to meet Katara's new companions.

"Sokka," Katara started, "This is Hakou of the Northern Tribe,"

"Nice to meet a fellow Water Tribe warrior," Hakou said shaking Sokka's hand.

"-And this is Marron, the one who saved me."

Marron smiled and shook Sokka's hand as well.

"Thanks for saving my sister," Sokka said.

"No problem, my pleasure."

The four ate and spoke of what had happened. Sokka relayed his captive story, and then Katara brought Sokka up to speed on what happened up till he was broken free. Amidst the talking, Toph had awoken and joined the group. Introductions were made again and Toph's story was relayed. Katara comforted Toph of her experiences as Marron and Hakou spoke in hushed tones about the guy that had tried to dishonor her. Marron said he had fought someone matching the description the day before.

The group sat and ate. Sokka and Toph were more than thankful for their freedom and the well being of their friend. Hakou talked merrily to the group until he noticed out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marron get up and sit over by a tree and start tinkering with his broken claw. He always did that. When the group was too big, he would just be off to the side.

Hakou was about to get up and say something when Sokka inquired about his travels. A large grin spread across Hakou's face. Marron could wait. It was story time!

"So there I was…" Hakou smiled, using his hands to annunciate.

Katara rolled her eyes, while Sokka and Toph leaned forward so they wouldn't miss a bit of information that could be lost in the endless void of three feet of open air.

The young bender stood and walked over to Marron. He didn't really notice her until she sat down right next to him. He turned and smiled a second before returning to his work. He had managed to pry off the top shielding part of the gauntlet. Katara looked inside at the small wonder of springs and small pulleys.

Katara frowned; "What's wrong with it?"

Marron tried something else before answering; "When the blades snapped, the bases bent. And now they won't retract all the way. They're too small to fight with and I could cut myself if they can't retract."

Katara nodded watching as Marron fiddled with a small metal rod. Suddenly a spring shot loose and flew through the air.

Hakou cringed as something small quite forcibly nailed him in the back of the head. He spun to see Marron with gauntlet and tool in hand smiling. The girl next to him had her hand over her mouth, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Sorry," Marron chuckled through his infamous half-grin.

Hakou turned back to find his audience snickering as well.

"Aww come on! It wasn't that funny!" he protested rubbing the back of his head.

"Give us a break," Sokka laughed, "It's been awhile since anything funny happened. So anyway, how did you defeat the lion-bear?"

Hakou's face brightened at the recollection of his story. "Oh yeah, well-

Katara, rolling her eyes again, turned her attention to Marron, who succeeded in pulling the blades from their slots. He set the piece aside and grabbed the run-a-way spring that managed to roll all the way back to touch the heel of his boot. Reinstalling the spring, he finished by locking the shielding half back on.

"Sorry about your blades." Katara said.

"It's ok. I made them. I'll make new ones when I find a good place to stay for a few days. Its hard work getting three blades to match those exact dimensions." He finished pointing at the holes the blades would spring from on command.

Some time later the group talked about anything that came to mind and made a conversation out of it. They spoke and ate as the sun would soon start its descent into the horizon.

Snapping from somewhat of a day-dream, Marron became quickly alert. Something was wrong. He stood and listened. He strained his ears against what he didn't know.

Then it came.

"Get down!" he cried as an arrow whistled towards him and was snapped out of the air by Marron's hand. Hakou flew into action. His swords snapped form their sheaths and were thrust together at the handles. He spun the twin blade over his head, deflecting two more arrows.

Soldiers poured in, leading with spears. The small group prepared. This was not going to be easy. It had to be at least every soldier on Azula's ship. Shouts rang out from all over, mainly Katara and Sokka trying to come up with some sort of plan when they had been attacked so easily.

Hakou spun his blades in circles then clashed with a spearman. Slapping the point aside, he spun inside, his back rolling along the shaft of the spear. His elbow came up and rested in the jaw of the spear's owner. Continuing, he struck another spearman in the forehead with the conjoined handle of his sword.

Sokka came up behind Hakou and drew his own black sword. Using Hakou as the attack leverage, he covered him; warning the Water Tribe warrior. A spearman took notice, and charged. Sokka deftly slid to the side and sliced the incoming stabbing instrument in half. The soldier had a stupid look on his face when he pulled back a busted spear. Sokka smiled and punched.

Marron brandished his broadswords and flourished them in the evening sun. Spear to the left, cut in half, blunt strike to the soldier. Arrow from the right, deflect in mid-air. Marron kept spinning and moving forward. He tried weakening as many as he could without necessarily taking them out, there were too many for that level of energy.

Katara and Toph got the supplies quickly on Appa and bode him to hide deeper in the woods but to try and get closer to town. As soon as Appa was off with the unconscious Aang on his back, the girls turned to the fight. Katara took hold of the water skin that Hakou had given her and lashed out with the semi-solid whip of water. A spearman was knocked aside, his helmet flying through the air.

Toph stood and concentrated. She had been away from the earth for a little while. She needed to feel the vibrations again. There they were; the subtle vibrations in the earth calling to her. She was back.

Slamming her foot on the ground, a small quake shook the ground. Stomping her other foot forward, Toph's hand flew up, elevating a stone form the ground. Spinning; her palms collided with the levitating earth. The small boulder hurtled through the open air until it collided with several soldiers, turning them into bowling pins.

The sun was setting very quickly; the battlefield was soon becoming lit only by the light of the full moon. Katara became an increasing factor on the field as her bending grew to impressive heights. Hakou would not let up. He was a flurry of spinning blades. He was sweating, but showed no signs of stopping his attacks anytime soon.

Marron was not one for constant defense, and it was getting to him. He was slowing and making mistakes, until one really cost him. The butt end of a spear found its target to Marron's unguarded stomach. He dropped to one knee form the sudden blow. It also allowed a second pole-arm to find a target onto the back of his head. He dropped to his hands and knees stunned.

Soldiers laughed and circled in, kicking him. Katara was distracted by her friends defeated and was swarmed. Soldiers pushed past her attacks and grabbed her. Three held her in place while others made remarks of 'getting back to business'.

Another sharp kick brought Marron's attention to something that hadn't pushed at the gates of his mind for a long time.

The moon seemed to shine brighter as the pain from the metal boots numbed into nothing but an annoyance. His muscles tensed, his senses advanced. His pupils elongated and a golden color seamed to lightly surround them against the ocean blue. Something was forcing its way form his lungs to his mouth. A primal feeling indescribable.

Hakou sensed something was amiss. A power was immerging from somewhere nearby. Suddenly it became familiar, and was pin-pointed. Marron.

"Oh…that's not supposed to happen…"

Marron leapt to his feat in one move and with arms outstretched and face to the sky; a roar erupted from the bowels of his being. A deep ear-crushing roar of a beast of amazing power. Soldiers backed up for a moment then resumed a defensive position.

"None of your tricks!" one shouted.

Marron calmly turned his inhuman gaze on the unfortunate man. A deep throated growl leaked from his partially parted mouth.

"None? That's too bad…"

In a spinning movement, he swept aside a defending spear and his elbow slammed into the side of the man's helmet. The group charged in. But the fighter would not be touched. Marron snapped spears and dented armor with his hands. Soldiers were knocked aside as easily as stuffed dummies.

Toph had been split away from Katara who was being partially assaulted. The soldiers just got closer and closer. Her body was still weak and she simply couldn't keep up the constant stream of attacks. Soon soldiers knocked her to the ground and pinned her. Her cries of protest and help reached Hakou's ears. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the problem.

Marrons rage subsided when he saw Katara. She was being held by soldiers who were attempting to get ropes around her hands. The young warrior's rage returned tenfold. He charged the small gathering, his hands propelling him across the grass as much as his legs.

"Hakou, you're going to have to do it!" he shouted in mid-run.

Hakou grimly nodded. He ordered Sokka behind him. He brought water up from the grass into spires that made the soldiers back off. He pulled water from the skins on his back and began to make it spin in his palms.

Marron moved at incredible speed. The Fire Nation's 'best' dropped Katara and turned towards him. It was the worst thing they could have ever done. Marron dove head first into the pack and whirled. Soldiers fought frantically at the ferocity made physical in front of them. Katara quickly scurried away from the fray.

Marron noticed her running.

"Toph! Stone Shell, NOW!" he yelled bolting from his fight.

Toph slammed her hands and feet on the ground from her laying position. Stone exploded from the ground and encircled her form, sealing her inside.

"Hakou, do it!" Marron yelled knocking Katara to the ground and defensively covering her with his body.

Hakou brought the water to bear. It glowed in the moonlight. Then, with a mighty shout, he thrust his hands and the water forward.

A powerful spray exploded from his hands, in a blizzard-like blinding cone. The sound of winter winds whipped across the plains as the temperature dropped massively. As soon as the blizzard had conquered the grasslands it vanished.

Sokka peeked out from behind Hakou's broad back. His face in wonder, his mouth hung open in awe. The entire area were they had been fighting had been iced over. Fire Nation Soldiers stood perfectly frozen like grim statues. They were totally frozen in place, along with everything in a significant radius from Hakou's front.

A few snowflakes gently fell to the frosted ground.

Hakou face was frozen in an odd mix of anger and disappointment. He scanned the winter wonderland he just created. He watched everything.

"Marron? Katara?" he called.

Cracking noises diverted his line of sight to a lump in the ice. It cracked then shattered as Marron slowly got to his knees. He breathed a moment then helped Katara to her feet; who had been lying under him.

"What was that?" she quietly asked, rubbing her arms.

"Kryos' Incarnation," Hakou slowly answered, "A bending technique used only in dire emergencies. Don't touch any of the soldiers…if any of them are lucky, they will survive when the morning sun thaws them."

Sokka walked over and knocked on Toph's icy shell. It cracked and split open, allowing the weary girl to stand. As Sokka brought her over with the rest of the group they all looked at each other. Hakou raised an eyebrow at Marron who looked away.

Let's find Appa," Katara put in when no one said anything.

A short walk later, they found the large creature lying in a clearing.

"Appa! Hey buddy!" Sokka said walking over to give the bison a hug. Suddenly, a young a cheery voice came from the saddle.

"Sokka? Guys?" Aang's head popped into view.

"Aang!?" Sokka, Katara, and Toph simultaneously shouted and converged on his position. Aang slowly but steadily climbed down Appa's tail and was greeted by his friends in turn. When he finished, he turned to the two watching the friendships reunite.

"Aang?" Sokka started, "This is Hakou of the Northern Water Tribe. He helped Katara rescue us, then rescued Appa and Momo."

Aang slowly walked over and shook Hakou's hand. After a greeting and thanks, he turned to the slightly shorter individual.

"And this is M –, Sokka began,

"Marron," Aang finished shaking his hand as well.

"He saved me," Katara said coming up beside Aang, "When I ran from the ship."

"How did all of this happen?" A more than curious Aang asked.

A fire was started and a good dinner was prepared. The entire story was relayed for any and all that needed clarifying on any points. Aang thanked Marron many times over after the story had been finished for all of his work.

As the conversation lightened, Hakou brought up everyone's fighting techniques. He spoke of Sokka's swordplay and of Katara's skills seemed to have returned for the most part.

Sokka explained he had learned them from a sword master in the Fire-Nation. He also proudly explained how he forged the sword from a meteorite. Hakou nodded and took in everything the young teen had to say. He inspected the sword closely and made some practice swings.

Hakou then also explained that he had learned from a monk in a Water Tribe village near an Earth Kingdom island. The dual-sword style was a lost and rare art, rarely seen outside paintings and scriptures of wars past. It focused on the fluid motions of the Water Bending art, and the blade was best used in spinning motions for defense and stabbing for attacks.

Katara and Aang spoke of their respective master's that passed down their art; Master Pakku who had taught Katara and Monk Gyatso who was Aang's mentor. Toph told the short story of her stays with the badger-moles. Marron and Hakou were a little skeptical but took the story in stride. When questioned, Marron said he had learned from several teachers, but experience was his real master.

"Toph," Hakou said after swallowing some jerky, "Even in your weakened state; you have very impressive earth bending skills."

Toph grinned widely as Katara and Sokka rolled their eyes, they knew what was about to come. Toph stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"That's because," her smile growing even wider, "I'm the most powerful Earthbender in the world! I have never been defeated by another Earthbender!"

While Toph continued her rant, Marron motioned to Katara and Sokka to be quiet. They raised eyebrows, but he held a finger up for patience. Hakou smiled and shook his head. As Toph continued, a figure began to come from the woods.

The figure materialized from the dark trees and stood towering over Toph as she continued talking.

"Hey, how you doing?"

The look of shock on Toph's face was like nothing any of her friends had ever seen. With a scream she shot into the air and fell to the ground.

"Who's there? How did you do that? Why couldn't I sense your vibrations? What's going on?" Toph panicked trying to find the leg of one of her friends. Finding Aang's, he helped her sit on the log he was using.

The figure leaned into the fire light. He was tall, had dark brown hair that was sticking out of any direction it felt like. He wore a tattered dark green vest and large studded gauntlets. He wore a smile; witch only seemed to magnify the lightning green eyes that peered out from under a metal headband.

Hakou burst out laughing; "I'd hate to burst your bubble Toph,"

"But," Marron picked up, "Meet the most powerful Earthbender in the world."

"What?" she asked in obvious confusion.

Marron stood and motioned to the figure who came into the full light.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph…meet our friend and the most powerful earthbender in the world. Takashi."

The young man put his right fist into his left palm and bowed respectively to the group. The three looked at him blankly. Toph looked in his direction in wonder.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Unknown

**Chapter 11: Truth Unknown**

"Takashi?" Aang asked slowly getting to his feet.

"Ye -" Takashi was about to answer until his gaze fell upon the young boy's tattoos. He placed his fist in his palm again and bowed; "Avatar, my apologies."

Aang was slightly taken back; "Why? Er…for what?"

"I did not realize you were the Avatar, I am Takashi, Av–

Takashi was suddenly cut short by Marron's hand on his shoulder. He turned and bent lower so his shorter friend could whisper something in his ear. Takashi's face revolved through several emotions then returned to his smile. He turned back.

"Avatar Aang, I'm sorry to have come upon your camp so late at night especially after your, imprisonment?" he said turning back to Marron for reassurance on the last word.

"No, please. If you're a friend of Marron and Hakou, please, join us." Aang spoke with a hearty smile motioning to the log in front of Takashi.

As the group resettled around the fire a basic synopsis of the past few days was replayed so Takashi could get the general idea out of it. As the group talked generally, Takashi patiently watched Toph. Using a very minor earthbending move, he caused a smile vibration in the earth without moving his body.

Toph immediately turned towards him, seemingly in question. Takashi smiled.

"Your blind aren't you?" he asked softly.

Toph paused a moment. "Yeah, so?" she asked, trying to fight off the strange sense of understanding Takashi spoke with.

"You see through the earth. A marvelous talent, only heightened by your lack of normal sight. A wondrous gift." He said watching her reaction.

Toph smiled. "How do you know?"

"I too, see through the great earth."

"You're blind?"

"Only when I choose to be."

"What do you mean?"

"I may choose to see just as you do, to shut off my normal sight."

"How?"

"A talent I have. Not something I was inherently good at like you."

Toph couldn't help but smile. He wasn't like most other Earthbenders she knew. He seemed to understand and see the earth as she did. Not just another muscle head that was bent on doing the most damage.

Takashi was introduced to the group in full. He was about the same age as Hakou and just as tall. He was an earthbender from a small village in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. He had become friends with Marron in his travels then met Hakou a short time later.

When asked how he had gotten to the island, he said by a small merchant ship. He had seen a Fire-Nation ship and came out into the woods to investigate. When asked about why he had come to the island, the subject was quickly changed by Hakou.

Katara was starting to notice. Her mind began running through all of the un-answered questions she had. Stuff she had seen and heard that didn't fit in, or that made her worry. All of this hadn't recently bothered her since she had been focused on getting her friends back, and then enjoying their well-being. But now, the dodging of questions and the hiding of real answers brought these thoughts back to her mind.

Dinner was finished and a song or two was sung. The small team thought it well to head off to sleep. As the arrangements were made, it was quite simple. Sokka, Katara and Hakou all slept in sleeping bags. Aang slept quite comfortably nuzzled in Appa's fur. Toph made a stone tent while Takashi lay on the ground with a rock for head support. Marron sat against a tree and crossed his arms. He was the first to go.

Katara's dreams seemed relentless. Her thoughts swarmed and crashed against her mind. Soon she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Katara jerked as her eyes focused to the surprising image before her. Hakou lay barely a foot away, which was quite closer than where he began. His sleeping bag seemed to be more of a blanket than a bed, watching how he rolled around in it.

Katara sat up and thought a moment. Her mind would not let her forget all of the inconsistent facts in all of her new friends' stories. Her thoughts revolved back to Marron; had he been lying all of this time? Katara looked over at his dormant form leaning against the tree. She almost became angry with herself for thinking those thoughts. Quietly getting up she walked past Marron and through the brush towards a mountain spring that had been found mere hours before.

Little did she realize, one of the sleeping forms was quite awake.

The young bender came upon the spring. It was fed by miniature waterfalls farther up the mountain. Katara sat by the water. She had to figure this out. Her mind rolled. She tried to come up with where it all had started.

She started when she had first met Marron. She had been severely wounded by Fire Benders. He found her on the ground, out in the rain. He had heard the commotion and ventured out in curiosity. That wasn't so strange. He was an impressive fighter, also not so strange. He fought with broadswords, odd, but not strange. Marron also possessed advanced spiritual powers. Incredibly out of the ordinary, but at the same time, so did many other people on this amazing world.

Katara put her head in her knees. It was hard to figure something out if she defended his every action in her mind. She moaned at herself. What was happening to her? She felt an odd sensation when she thought of Marron; good or bad. It frustrated her. Watching the water a moment, she had an idea.

Katara slowly un-did the loops of her over shirt. Slipping it off, she laid it on a branch. Then she removed her moccasins followed by her silk sleeveless shirt. Katara tightened her breast bindings a little then removed her pants and faced the water.

Smiling, she stepped onto the surface without breaking through. Walking to the center of the spring, she breathed slowly to relax herself. Slowly pulling water up to a ring surrounding her, she began to twirl. As she spun her arms and legs took their respective turns to kick out or pull back for the water to run a smooth and poetic dance. As Katara was dancing her forms through on the water, she began to notice a presence.

It was similar to the one three nights ago; the one that seemed to have helped her up the tree. Katara slowly stopped turning and brought the water closer for defense.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She quietly asked.

A cool wind from the trees blew towards her and gently across her face. She repeated her question to the woods. The breeze blew again. Katara stepped back a pace or two.

"Can you speak?" Katara asked.

The water she stood on rippled from the banks. The wind blew leaves from the trees onto the water.

"Is someone there?" Katara asked again, bring her water to bear in full defense.

The leaves in the water began to move and form the character for 'help'.

Katara's eyes widened and she took a few more steps back.

"Who's there?"

The leaves began shifting again before the wind blew them off the water. The presence was gone. Katara waited a moment. It was as if nothing had happened. She slowly let her guard down then began bending again. Katara even began talking to herself to try and calm down as well as figure out her earlier problems.

"I don't know what to think of all this. Most of this doesn't even make any sense. Marron's so enigmatic, it's driving me nuts. First Hakou shows up and their fascination with Aang, then Takashi pops out of no-where claiming to be the most powerful earth bender there is. He's hiding something, and I don't like it."

Katara switched to another form as her thoughts also shifted.

"But at the same time, maybe it's all coincidence. Marron has helped me so much, he saved Aang. But, the last time I trusted a stranger, he tried to wash a whole village away in a flood. But, he's so kind, a good fighter and a good friend…who hides secrets. Aargh!"

Katara turned and put her hands on the wall of the mountain for support, allowing the small waterfall to wash down on her head. She moved the hair from her eyes with a sigh.

"I don't know what to think. I just wish I could ask him or something. But I would be prying. He might no longer trust me if I start asking. But, I don't know if I can trust him while all these things roll in my head. Its so confusing, I can't get him out of my head!"

"Sounds like a problem…"

Katara jumped at the new person in the conversation. She whipped around and saw Marron sitting on the bank. He was sitting cross-legged with his hands in his lap listening patiently. Katara's eyes widened and she had the sudden sensation to hide.

"H-how long have you been there?" the girl stuttered.

"Just for a moment… but it seems to have been enough." He smiled standing. Marron extended his hand. In the other was a towel.

Katara smiled and slowly walked forward. When she reached him, she turned and allowed him to lay the towel across her shoulders. She turned back and looked into his eyes. Those deep ocean blue eyes. She began to lose her grasp on the present moment until her mind snapped out of it.

"What did you hear?" the girl sheepishly asked.

"I hide something…I'm a good friend, and the whole last part." Marron said after a moment of thought.

Katara's eyebrows met as she looked up at her friend. He smiled and put an arm around her.

"It's okay. I promise, as soon as Azula is gone and Aang is legitimately safe, I'll tell you everything you want to know." He said staring into her eyes.

She nodded and even smiled a little.

"Come on, get dressed. We have to get into town and warn them of Azula's ideas for the island."

The young fighter gave Katara his infamous half-smile and walked back to the campsite. The younger girl couldn't help but feel greatly assured by it. She quickly donned her robes again and went back to camp.

Katara got a few more hours of sleep before the sounds of activity gently awoke her. The group was packing all of their stuff up. Aang was also just waking up. As Katara joined them, they noticed one person hadn't arisen.

Hakou.

He was lying asleep, face down, snoring in the dirt. The sight itself was enough to make most of the group snicker. Toph whispered that she could feel him snoring through the vibrations in the ground. Takashi smiled and stepped forward. He got a decent sized, round rock. Splitting it in half with his bending he made the center as flat as possible.

Marron watched until he caught on. He motioned for everyone to cover their ears. They complied also catching on to the joke. Takashi was finished. He walked over to stand right above Hakou's mostly inert form. He brought his arms as far out as they could go, a half of the rock in each hand.

He looked back at the group and smiled. Then, with as much force as he could, slammed the two flat sides together.

The clapping noise was incredible. It was as if two hammers were struck together in an empty room. Hakou bolted upright with a yell. He wasn't able to keep his balance in his twisted up sleeping bag, and fell onto his back with a resounding thump. After a moment of reoriented himself from the rude awakening, he sneezed. A small cloud of dust exploded from his nose.

By this time, the entire group was on the ground laughing, or on their way there. Takashi held his sides as Hakou attempted to untangle himself from the clingy bag. Finally freeing himself, he quickly rolled the bag up and tossed it onto the pile of packed supplies. He shook his head and helped Takashi to his feet.

"The first night we see each other, and you're already finding ways to ruin my beauty sleep. You haven't changed at all." Hakou said getting his friend in a headlock.

As the two wrestled, the small team put all of the supplies on Appa. Marron explained they were going to go to town and warn them about Azula. They were then going to attempt and contact nearby Earth Kingdom troops and try to bring them to the island for defense.

The group walked, excluding Aang. Who rode on Appa, along with Momo. Light conversation was held amongst them. Marron, once again, remained near the rear of the group. He kept looking over his shoulder. Something was wrong.

They crossed the plains in the morning sun. The dew sparkled in the grass. Birds sang and the wind tugged at their clothes. It was the perfect morning.

'Was' being the key word in that sentence.

Marron's ears perked at a whistling noise. His broadswords flashed in the morning light as a spear was knocked of its course. Hakou sighed and turned. It was.

Azula.

Hakou told Takashi to get ready, and told Aang to get to town with Appa and the supplies. They would handle this problem.

Takashi pulled his pack off of his back and pulled out two hammers. They had chains attached to the ends of the handles. The other ends of the chains had cuffs attached to them. Takashi then tossed his pack onto the walking Appa, and then turned to the hammers in his hands. He attached the cuffs to his wrists and placed the hammers in two small metal loops protruding from his belt.

Hakou's swords flashed form their sheaths and clicked at the handles. They were spun behind his back and were brought to bear, the suns rays reflected on their surface. Hakou looked to Marron and Takashi.

The three took front with Katara, Sokka, and Toph taking defensive positions behind them. The three younger fighters behind them were tired. It had been long several days. Marron stood in the center and brandished his swords, flourishing them. Takashi and Hakou stood on either side and prepared. They had to take the bulk of the fighting.

Soldiers ran over a hill that had hidden them from view. Appa was already a fair distance away and was definitely no longer in threat range. As the six remaining of the group took their final free breaths, Azula and her two friends walked over the hill, with soldiers swarming around them.

The Fire Nation stopped and took defensive points. Azula, Mai, and Ty-Lee stood over looking the rest of their attack force. A tall and imposing soldier followed them up. Spear in hand and several on his back, he had a clean-cut beard and wore a sleeveless tunic.

"It was so nice for Captain Duram to let me borrow his men for a moment. He was close by." Azula announced.

"Isn't it sad, the Fire Princess needs help from a lowly captain for such a seemingly mundane task?" Hakou put forth.

"Sounds pathetic to me," Takashi smiled.

Azula scowled, to be talked to in such a manner.

"Attack! Try and leave some for us…"Azula ordered.

Fire Nation soldiers laughed and shouted as they charged forth.

"Takashi!" Marron shouted.

Takashi breathed in deeply. Swinging his arms from the frontal defensive positions, he let loose a mighty shout, which shook the earth.

Nearly half of the running group stumbled to the ground. Anyone who had been standing could keep their balance easy enough.

To Toph, it was nothing short of a fireworks display to her earth-enhanced vision.

"Whoa," she said with a smile under her breath.

For the remaining soldiers that kept their footing, it was like a river hitting a newly built damn. The stream of soldiers were seemingly stopped at impact with the first three defenders. With soldier and spear were knocked aside like nothing. Those further in the back that saw the impact thought it wise to run around the human blockade. Coming to bear against the second one, it was obvious that these kids had experience; trained soldiers were like animated training dummies against them. As the fight became an all out mini-war, it spread a ways across the fields.

Soon enough, Azula and her accomplices approached Marron and his friends as the fought back several more Fire Nation. A pause on the field seemed to start as everyone looked to the epic confrontation that was about to ensue.

Standing in a line, each faced down their opponent; Ty-Lee to Takashi, Mai to Hakou and Azula against Marron. As they split off to give the other pairs more room, they sized up their opponent.

'She's a thrower… keep an eye on her hands…'

'He's tall, I think he might be a bender…I hate waterbenders.'

'Azula…now we finish this.'

'This boy again…I'll show him not to cross me.'

'She's so small, what would she be capable of?'

'He's cute…'

Thoughts circled through their heads. This was a fight to be expectant. No one was going to walk away without a few bruises.

In the blink of and eye, time started back up. The sounds of battle returned.

Mai, wearing large sheaths on her hips, hurled a star a Hakou. His sword flashed and the star pinged away harmlessly. Mai almost smiled, eight spinning blades whistled though the air cutting through the morning mists. In an instant, something in Hakou's free hand caught the sun's glare.

Metal collided in open air. Mai looked in wonder. Something had caused her stars to fall out of their paths. She looked up to Hakou who held his sword in his left hand behind his back much the same way the young Avatar would occasionally hold it. His right wrist flicked and three thin pieces of metal shot into his hand. His arm came forward, and they shot through the air without a sound.

Mai leaned back out of reflex. She saw two of the thrown objects pass inches from her face, she then felt a mighty sting her left arm. A small cough came from her mouth as she stabilized herself from the unexpected pain. Mai reached over and pulled the protruding metal from her arm with a small grunt. Quickly examining it, it was a long metal rod. It was a thick metal needle, about eight inched long. Mai's brow wrinkled, but she looked up at the owner.

Mai gasped and tried to step back as Hakou quickly advanced the space between them, his twin sword whirling figure eights around his body.

Takashi stared down Ty-Lee as hard as possible. He was truly an imposing sight, six-and-a-half feet tall, easily two-hundred and fifty pounds of lean honed muscle. If this was a teetering sight, Ty-Lee was completely oblivious. She took a stance with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, how you doing?" Takashi asked, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm doing really good, can't say the same for you," she laughed at the earth-bender standing before her.

Ty-lee charged, she jumped and her leg came out wide, aimed for Takashi's head. Takashi's hand snapped up and caught her ankle. Using her momentum, he spun one full turn and hurled the girl farther back then where she had started.

Ty-lee flipped in mid-air and landed perfectly. Takashi smiled; maybe this wasn't going to be boring after all.

Takashi took his turn to charge. The earth quivered with his rush. As his arm came up to pound the pink princess into the ground, she ducked from his point of view faster than he could have anticipated. Takashi felt a stinging sensation in his attacking arm. He stopped and swung with the other arm, nearly connecting with a surprised Ty-Lee. As he turned to face her his arm would not respond. He could get it to move, but nothing more.

As he repeated the earlier process, his other arm failed to move at his direction as well. Ty-Lee laughed the entire time. Takashi rushed again, a leg coming up to take the head off of that annoying girl. She ducked under his kick and jabbed several times into his back. Takashi looked stunned and fell to his hands and knees. He breathing was labored, his heart beat faster then it should have been. The girl just laughed.

Takashi smiled. He punched the ground and stood back up. As he took a stance, Ty-lee was on him; her fists collided with his chest. Takashi stumbled back a moment. He breathed deeply and cracked his neck, taking the stance again.

"What are you?!" she exclaimed, as her art had no affect on this man.

Takashi only smiled.

Azula stared hard at Marron.

"I have been waiting for this."

"You're not that patient are you?"

Azula fired a blast that crackled against the cool morning air. The flame was knocked aside with a wide swing of Marron's broadsword. Marron stormed in, his swords whipping around his body. Azula fired several shots to attempt and deter his attack to no avail. As he came in, Azula quickly knocked one of the blades to the ground and ducked to barely avoid the second.

Marron's right arm flew into action. The blade was thrown into a precise series of cuts that repeated themselves. It seemed impossible for the human wrist to bend in directions like that, that fast. Azula could only throw her arms up in defense and allow her arm guards to become useful. The paint was blasted away in seconds; the metal began to crack against the onslaught of edged cuts.

The blade came back and shattered Azula's left guard, she took that momentum and kicked the sword from Marron's grasp. He continued his own momentum and planted a boot to her stomach. Azula slid several feet back and was about to let loose another jet of flame when her arm was caught by her opponent. Marron twisted, forcing Azula to turn.

She turned but let her foot lead, Marron ducked under the kick. And turned, taking Azula's other leg out with his own. As she fell to the ground, her hands came free and fired at Marron. He rolled back to avoid the flame. Azula was up and on him. Marron kicked into a standing position and met her full force.

The two locked in ultimate combat, exchanging blows and blocking as many as they dished out. Finally the two broke apart for a moment. Azula's hair waved in disarray. Marron smiled. He took notice of something and reached up to touch the side of his face. Four long nail marks scarred his left cheek. As he looked at the blood on his finger tips, something seemed to snap. He rushed Azula again, using his left arm to fight and keep his right back. As she parried the blows, Marron began to build up a small amount of energy in his right hand. Suddenly, he saw his opening. Rushing as much energy as he could into his hand, it shot forward to collide with Azula's chest.

His palm never actually touched her breastplate, as it got within an inch the energy build up was like to like-magnets trying to touch. Azula's armor cracked under the pressure, and finally she was sent through the air.

As her body soared, she had the feeling if she had made a mistake. Azula was caught by her two subordinates. As they had momentarily retreated to catch her, their opponents slowly closed in. Azula couldn't help but thank their catch. Mai's clothes had an innumerable amount of cuts; they were nothing short of rags. Ty-Lee slightly bled from the mouth and looked exhausted.

As Hakou and Takashi closed in, Azula bade her friends to continue. They sped off in opposite directions. Hakou and Takashi diverted to follow their prey. Azula stood and faced Marron once again.

"Looks like we have won," Marron spoke hollowly.

"You haven't won," Azula shrieked letting her rage explode from her out stretched hands. The size of the fireball surprised even Azula. Marron threw his cloak up in defense and hit the ground to no avail. He was knocked to the hard earth a sizable distance away.

Azula took the moment to survey the situation. She was indeed losing. Nearly all of the soldiers were limping away and helping others to their feet. Only ten or so fought the Watertribe boy and the little Earthbender. She saw Captain Duram wrestling with the young Watertribe peasant. Wait. She was alive?! Azula's lips curled in hatred. How could that little bender be alive? Help from the older boy no doubt. She saw Duram grab Katara and hold her in a lock. Azula's mind sparked.

Marron slowly tried getting to his feet, shaking the spinning feeling from his head. He was on one knee when the Fire Princess called for his attention.

"You may have won the battle," She spat. Her hands went out wide, drawing energy from the air. The space around her crackled with blue energy. Visible electric sparks protruded from her fingers. Marron tensed, ready to dodge at the last second.

"But, I will have my prize!" she screamed. Marron caught her line of vision. He followed behind him. Katara. She was being held by the spear Captain.

"no…" Marron breathed.

"Duram! Hold the girl!" Azula yelled to the captain.

"Yes ma'am!" Duram smiled.

"no…"

"Now, you are a casualty of war!" Azula shrieked, letting loose the terrible power.

"no…no…No…NO!" Marron shouted blasting from his feet. He used every ounce of energy to propel himself forward.

Katara was having the life squeezed from her. The captain's arm was wrapped around her throat. She opened her eyes enough to see a bolt of lightning come crackling through the air towards her. She saw her life flash before her eyes, until a shadow blocked it out.

A young man screamed in pain.

Katara broke free from the captain and rushed forward with a scream of her own;

"By the Spirits, NO!"


	12. Chapter 12: Recollection

**Chapter 12: Recollection**

"By the Spirits, NO!"

Katara cried, breaking from the captain's surprised hands. She had swung down with her fist and connected into unguarded regions. Needless to say, Duram had no reason at the moment to hold the girl in place.

Katara rushed to Marron's side. He lay on his right side, smoke seeping off of his body. As she knelt beside him, she could see the electricity crackling through his body, not seeming capable to be done with him and let it be.

The tear streaked girl tried to pull on his shoulder when her hand was shocked. She couldn't touch him. The lightning stayed in his body. He slowly elevated to one elbow and looked at her.

"You're…ok?..." he said fighting the pain.

"Yes, I'm fine." Katara sniffed; more than relieved her friend was alive.

Marron nodded then coughed as the pain forced him into a curled position. Katara wanted to help, but the lightning crackling across his body only seemed to strengthen.

Suddenly, Katara's vision seemed to blur or defocus. As she tried to get her eyes to refocus, she saw Marron in a new light. His whole body was lightly lined with a light blue. It was holding the lightning from actually touching his skin. She then saw his eyes. A second set of ghost like eyes seemed to float just off of were his eyes actually were.

As Katara tried to focus her eyes to the image, she could see chains. They didn't appear to be real, but they held what now appeared to be blue flames from leaving his body. A lock, hung near Marron's chest. It was cracked. The lightning seemed to be trying to crack the lock. A notion came to Katara for no reason. She drew the last possible drops of water from her borrowed water-skin and began the healing process in her hand.

She tried to touch the lock, and to her surprise, the water could. Focusing all of her strength, Katara fueled her healing onto the lock. In that moment, the second pair of eyes, turned towards her. The flames almost seemed to smile.

The lock was fueled and shattered. The ghostly blue flame exploded and washed across Katara. She felt nothing, but Marron was in pain. He cried out and drove his hands to the ground trying to numb the pain. Katara was at a loss. She only wanted to help.

Without warning, a powerful arm grabbed the back of her over shirt and forcibly pulled her to her feet. Duram, with dagger in hand, held Katara close.

"Kill her!" came Azula's vicious scream. Damn that boy for stealing her prize!

Duram smiled and his arm came back for the strike. Katara's eyes widened. As Duram's blade came down, it stopped. He made a gruesome coughing noise and released Katara. The young girl stumbled back and stared in amazement.

There Marron stood, with his hand around Duram's throat.

Katara's eyes hurt and refocused, the chains were gone; nothing looked any different except for the lightning still crackling.

"You should not have come here. You should not have tried to harm her. Your life is forfeit." Marron's tone was alien. Hollow and cold.

As the struggling captain was about to stab the youth, all the lightning that had surged along Marron's slender build exited into the more suitable host.

Duram's cry became an agonizing gurgle as his body was wracked with Azula's unintentional fury. Katara covered her mouth and stepped back, suddenly feeling faint. The captain foamed at the mouth, the lightning coursing through his body. Marron released him and he fell to the ground; Duram was dead.

Katara watched her friend. It was like the time he fixed her spirit energy, he was a different person…

Azula screamed in fury, that boy had just killed her captain!

"How dare you, you, you worthless bastard!" she screamed. Lightning coursed through her arms and flew at the warrior.

Marron was facing Katara at the moment. She stared at him. This definitely was not Marron. His eyes were gold. Glowing gold. His pupils were also slits, like those of a hedgehog cat or an armadillo tiger. His face was expressionless, but it seemed as if something below the surface wished to speak.

Katara's eyes widened as a fierce glow began to strengthen from behind her friend. Marron whipped around and threw his hand up. As the lightning collided with his arm, Katara's vision suddenly blurred again. She saw the lightning turn into blue flame and shatter more chains that appeared in her blurred vision. The flame traveled across his arm.

She quickly shook her head, her vision was normal. Marron looked no more different once again.

The lightning traveled through his arm and into the ground, where the sudden production of heat made the grass below Marron's feet flare up. As the flame ignited, Marron leaped and sped at the furious princess. He tore across the field on all fours, over fallen soldiers, and towards the being that was the source of his anger.

Azula stepped back in surprise and fear. What was this boy?

Marron rushed. He jumped into the air and turned a full rotation. The heel of his right boot swung out towards Azula's head. Out of reflex, Azula's arms elevated to guard. Her right arm guard was shattered on impact. As his kick finished, Azula's own arms came back to strike her. The force from the blow knocked her to the ground with an incredible sense of finality.

The battle was over.

Mai and Ty-Lee rushed from their fights at the fall of their friend. Mai was missing half of her robes and Ty-Lee was bruised, with torn clothing. Hakou and Takashi came to stand on either side of Marron. Hakou possessed many scratches and several stars protruded from his body. Takashi was also bruised. He bled from the nose and seemed to have trouble controlling his left arm.

Azula was raised with her friends' help.

"This day," she snarled, "You will mark this day as the first day to your destruction. I have five navy ships within a four day voyage to this island. You will be destroyed along with this island."

"You are a fool to return to this place Azula. Don't make that mistake." Marron spoke hollowly.

Azula sneered and ordered the retreat. Soldiers aided others in the half-speed retreat. Surprisingly, the only one who seemed to have perished in the fight was Duram. The Fire Nation disappeared over the hill. The sounds of the grunts and clanking armor soon vanished as well.

Marron's eyes returned to their ocean blue. He smiled and then collapsed.

His friends caught him and lowered him to the grasses. Katara ran over to inspect her fallen friend. Toph and Sokka sat nearby taking the time to relax and cool off. Takashi cracked half the bones in his body and lay down to try to stop the bleeding in his nose. Hakou aided Katara in positioning Marron, then provided her with the water she needed to heal.

As Katara looked down on the warrior who had helped her so much, she didn't know how to feel. He was such a mystery. He changed personalities, into something cold and unforgiving. She almost hated him. He kept so much to himself. He had killed someone. He tried to be her friend, and then became a machine that will kill without remorse. Katara looked at his face, in partial peace. Her memories of his promises to tell her everything came to her, and the hug. That was genuine. She had to believe that.

The young waterbender slowly set to work, almost grudgingly, healing the major external injuries. Hakou watched a moment and then pulled out three stars that had driven themselves into his chest. He picked off a few others then thought a moment. Reaching behind himself, he pulled out a friendly little star that had buried itself in his posterior. Takashi smiled at his friend as he spit out some blood that had collected in his mouth from a cut gum. He rubbed his arm and flexed it, trying to get the feeling back.

Sokka leaned forward on his sword, trying to catch his breath. This had been an exhausting few days. Toph lay in the grass next to her friend breathing heavily. That would have been a difficult fight even at full strength.

"Four days…" Hakou said slowly, catching everyone's attention.

Takashi looked at his friend; "Perhaps we should leave?"

"No…"

Everyone's attention converted to Marron as his eyes slowly opened to the near-noon sky. Katara couldn't help but smile as her friends eyes' were their normal shade.

Hakou's eyebrows raised; "But-

"No, it won't matter. If we leave, the Fire Nation will just attack this peaceful village and take over the island. But, if we stay…"

"…we can defend it!" Takashi said smiling.

Marron continued: "It's our fault they're here anyway."

"No, it's our fault" Katara said looking at the ground.

"No," Hakou said, accepting the idea. "We're friends. It's our fault as well."

"Besides," Takashi cut in, "They have a beef with us now, after today, anyway!"

Sokka's head perked up; "Mmmm, beef…"

A few more moments of rest, and the group slowly trudged towards the village. As they neared the gates of the villages' small fence, they were greeted by Aang and a small host of villagers. The mayor greeted them. He was an elderly man, with a worried look in his eyes. He graciously invited them to his house.

His home was on a hill, overlooking the town. He had quaint but lavished furniture and décor. He offered the group tea and bade them into his meeting room.

Once everyone was sitting at a large wooden table, the mayor began.

"I simply don't know where to start. We are glad that the Avatar is here. But at the same time, we wish you hadn't come. We have been a peaceful village. We have stayed out of the war so far, but now the Fire Nation threatens our shores."

"With full respect, sir, the Fire Nation would have found your island soon enough. There is an armada unit four days off, they would have found you." Hakou spoke honestly.

"That is what worries me," The mayor began, "Our island is not just a home for us, it is the resting place of something of great power."

The whole group stared on, awaiting explanation.

The mayor smiled and shook his head.

"Centuries ago, there existed three forms of magic before bending. The most common, the Mystic Arts, also known as Arcane magic. This magic was available to anyone with a little talent and understanding of the forces one controlled. Then there was the Divine magic. Magic that was drawn from a particular spirit of power. Any with enough personal strength and devotion to a spirit's whim could obtain its powers. Finally, the rarest, were the Psions; people who could manipulate energy with there mind. Many could see into the future and read peoples minds. But the most famous among them were those who could control elemental energies. Feared and unknown, the Psion were hated for their 'unnatural' gifts.

Well, soon enough, a war erupted. Divine versus the Arcane, with the Psion trapped in between. Divine armies saw them as Arcanists, because they manipulated energy. The Arcane saw the Psion as Divinists, because they drew on their powers naturally. Many Psion took sides. But, as a whole, the Psion chose to stop the war. They began amassing and created a leadership. They trained and militarized. Becoming a force that was soon becoming a player behind the scenes.

Now, you must realize that many weapons were created in this war. There were- "

"Is that what resides here?" Aang interrupted.

"Yes, my boy. A Psion crystal. As far as any of our ancient mystics could tell, this crystal possesses powers, but was not refined by the Psions before the end of the war. This was over a thousand years ago, but they were certain."

"And you…" Marron was saying before he stopped. His vision focused to something outside the window behind the Mayor. His eyes narrowed and his arm flew.

A knife shot through the open air and crashed through the window, barely missing a black bird.

Hakou recognized the bird; a Humeech. It was a small black bird that could understand human speech, and replay it perfectly. Effectively recording anything it wanted.

Hakou burst from the room and towards the outdoors with Takashi and Marron at his heels. The bird flew overhead. Needles whistled through the air. But the bird was simply too high up.

Marron came forward and watched a moment.

"Takashi?"

"Oh yeah!" The earthbender exclaimed. Slamming his foot into the ground, a rock levitated from the mother earth. Rushing his hands forward, they slammed into the stone and sent it hurtling through the air. It missed the bird by inches.

Three more stones were thrown in similar manner to similar effects.

"Ah, crap!" Hakou said slapping a palm to his forehead.

"What's wrong? What was that all about?" the mayor protested.

"That bird," explained Marron "Can duplicate human speech perfectly. It can remember entire conversations and repeat it back, even with our voices."

"I don't understand," the mayor looked to the older warriors.

"It had a Fire Nation insignia." Hakou said watching the skies. "It had been sent to try and obtain info on our departure or of our defensive plans."

"Oh dear."

"And Azula will be very interested to hear that you have an ancient artifact of power sealed up in the volcano!"

The small group looked at Marron. He stared back. Unsure of what he had said.

"What?"

"I never said where the object was put for protection," The mayor said slowly. "Or the fact that the mountain was a volcano. It has been dormant for nearly five-thousand years."

The group watched him a moment. Marron realized he had erred.

"Well, come on, I was just saying! I didn't realize… Most islands are made from volcanoes anyway, right? And when you need to hide something valuable, why not a mountain? Omashu was built out of a mountain for that very reason!"

The mayor nodded and smiled, inviting them all back to his home to discuss defensive measures. The group was content with his answer. But not Katara. Marron could see the process of thought tugging at her eyebrows. She was also the one to turn away from him last as the group retreated to the mayor's home.

This was going to take some explaining to get her to be comfortable around him. He sighed and followed the group back.

The next few hours were spent formulating defense and evacuation strategies. They planned the four days into preparation. Takashi and Toph were to bend a stone wall in strategic places around the town. Hakou and Katara were to help set up water towers to put out fires quickly. Marron was put in charge of training the able men and women of the village in basic defense and fighting tactics. Aang was simply asked to oversee everything and try and recuperate as much as possible.

As the group split away, they were offered rooms for the night. Hakou even booked a private bath for them to use. Times for their individual baths were handed out. The group split off, taking the time to relax and enjoy the town. Hakou and Takashi went to the tea house to catch up. Aang, after his bath, went to his room to sleep. Toph and Sokka went to the shops near the pavilion to browse.

Katara walked through the streets observing the people work quickly to prepare for the impending battle. She was searching for Marron. He had promised to tell her everything she wanted to know. Now she couldn't find him, and no one knew where he had gotten to. She sighed as she looked at the setting sun. It was almost her appointed time for the bath. Slowly walking back, she hoped she could talk to him before the night was over.

As Katara gave the clerk her time card, she was directed to the small locker room. There, Katara quietly still in the midst of thought, began to undress. She slipped off her moccasins and her tough over shirt. Removing her silk shirt and her pants, Katara then quickly de-braid and untangled her hair. Looking in a mirror a moment, she sighed and quickly removed her undergarments. Taking a towel, she wrapped it around herself and grabbed a second one. Walking out of the other side of the locker, she came to the small spring. It was fed by warm water, and was kept warm by heating the rocks from underneath.

Katara shivered as she walked into the enclosed space. Ice hung everywhere. On the fence the words "Little touch of home" were frosted into the side of it. Katara groaned. Hakou had been here last. And he knew she was after him. She went to work melting the ice and drawing away the frost. Katara tried her best to warm the water, but lacked the teaching or even the necessary power to do so.

The water was cool, but she gingerly stepped in, slowly lowering herself into the cold liquid. She made a promise to give Hakou a good smack when she saw him again. So Katara sat letting the rocks and flowing water ever so slowly begin to warm the main body back up. Not daring to start to bathe until the water was even slightly warm, Katara began to think.

She wanted to learn everything about Marron. Where he came from, who his friends were, how could he do what he did. She sulked. Katara wanted to find her friend, to see if she could really call him a friend.

"He confuses me. He never has given me a reason to not trust him. But Marron has pushed that limit to its breaking point. I don't know what to think. He gives me a promise, and then vanishes. He can fight incredibly. He knew where that crystal thing was. …and what was up with all of what I saw? I can't even begin to think that through.

Katara splashed the water. She came to the conclusion it had become warm enough to go about her tasks. She slipped the towel off a bit and splashed the water into her face.

"I don't even know what to think anymore. I just want to know…

"You know…

Katara's eyes widened;

"…you talk to yourself when you're under stress, don't you?"

Katara let out a small shriek and grabbed the towel, covering herself as much as possible. Jumping farther back into the man-made spring, her eyes lay upon the speaker. The young boy stood with a towel around his waist and one hung around his neck. His dark hair hung lazily, but the dark contrasted to reveal his eyes; those deep ocean blue eyes.

Katara let out a minor sigh of relief, only to still be caught in an incredible awkward predicament. She pulled the towel closer and dropped her gaze to see if the water was reflecting enough light to cover other parts of her. Marron crossed his arms and gave her his infamous half-grin with a cocked eyebrow.

"You like the water that much?"

"What do you mean?" Katara fell over the question, trying to keep her sudden heart rate to stay at a safe level.

"It's half-an-hour since your time is up. Did you think you were the last person?"

"What?" she had been in the water for well over an hour! "I'm so sorry!"

Katara started to come near the small 'shore' when Marron held up his hand.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I heard that Hakou had left you something from home, so I could only guess."

Katara couldn't help but smile a little. She was thinking so much, she forgot to actually bathe because the water hadn't been warm enough.

"So," Marron said breaking the silence, "You wanted to know something?" He asked sitting. He scratched his head a moment to prepare for the questions.

Katara sheepishly nodded. She found a stone to sit on in the water and faced her friend. This was it. Now she could learn the answer to every question that haunted her mind. She thought a moment, trying to put them in order. She liked this. She was in control now. Katara was about to finally understand.

But when she looked at him, her confidence faded. She suddenly wasn't sure if she could ask him any questions, she sort of felt like she was prying. Katara sat a moment and thought. She had to ask him something, now was the time.

"Umm, ok. Who are you?" Katara asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean? You know who I am."

"Do I?" Katara almost felt like shouting.

Marron thought a moment. She was right. He always asked her to trust him, but gave her no real reason to continue that trust. Marron sat a moment in thought; he knew he would have had to explain this. He might as well do that know.

"My name- my real name; is Takato."

Katara relaxed as she realized this was a painful thought to provoke to him. Marron stared at the floor as he thought were to continue. He looked back up at the girl.

"Takato…huh, I haven't heard that name uttered in years." He spoke quietly

Katara watched him. She now knew patience was going to be a key factor.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you told me this?" the young bender couldn't help but ask. "What would your name hold that you would retreat from it?"

Marron sat in silence for a moment. He knew he had to be delicate with the subject at hand. He could make or break their friendship with the very next sentence.

"I was born Takato. I was born in the Fire Nation."

Katara's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. The Fire Nation?

"You were just born there, right? Your village had been taken over?"

"No Katara, I am Fire Nation, born on Full Moon Island in the Northern Fire Nation. I was born an orphan in the Fire Temple of the Island, raised by the sages."

Katara felt appalled. She had the strangest sensation to run away and attack at the same time. She stared at him, she felt like she had been lied to, had been betrayed by the very boy who saved her life. But as Katara stared at Marron, she felt strange. He sat staring at the floor. His hair covered his eyes. It was then she realized the hate and sadness Marron had spoken with. She was about to say something when he spoke first.

"So now how do you feel?"

"I-I don't know,"

"Exactly!" his tone growing angry, "How would anyone feel? To know that the person that had saved their life and become a friend was of the Fire Nation?!"

"That's not what I said!"

"But that's what you were thinking."

Katara settled back. The truth had hit her hard. Marron fully understood the hatred and fear that the Fire Nation inspired. Katara now could see the pain Marron had lived through. Why he didn't ever say.

"But you aren't one of them." Katara said coming forward in the water. She tried to speak as comfortably as she could at the moment. "You may have been born of the Fire Nation, but you aren't tied to them. You're free."

"You don't understand what it means to be free from them."

"You don't belong to them, you aren't under their command."

"You don't have to be on the military to be a part of them…"

"What do you mean? What could make you so tied to the Fire Nation?"

Marron stared hard at Katara. He stood then slipped into the water looking away. It was hard for him she knew. Slowly coming forward, she sat in front of him. One hand holding her towel across her chest, the other lay on her friends shoulder.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer right away. But please, I need to know."

Katara turned away and bent the water to bring a small container of soap from a rock she sat it upon earlier. Mixing the contents with a little water, she washed her arms and her neck. She began mumbling to herself.

Marron couldn't help but smile. She talked to herself under stress. Katara began trying to get her hand to lather her back, but was having minor difficulties.

Katara felt two hands on her shoulders and gave a small noise as she was pulled back. She tried to stand but was pulled down by a stern word from the boy. Marron took some of the mixture and began to lather her back. Katara's cheeks flushed as she bit her lower lip. This wasn't a bandage changing. His hands gliding across her back was soft, gentle, inviting. She felt his fingers apply pressure on her shoulders.

Katara couldn't help but relax. She tried to snap out of it as Marron massaged her shoulders by reminding herself how awkward this was. The both of them were in only towels and in bath water. She signed as his hands released a knot in her shoulder. His hands were skilled and warm.

"I really shouldn't be asking you these questions" she said at length.

"Why?" Marrons tone had returned to its calm and content voice.

"Its history you would rather bury. I shouldn't pry."

"Normally I would agree, but I had promised you. And at the moment, you should know now, circumstances being as they are."

"Know what exactly?"

"You helped me today Katara. It was painful, but much faster and much less painful then the way it was already working."

Katara raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to actually say what he was talking about. She felt Marron's massaging come to an end. The young water bender watched as Marrons right hand came out in front of her with his palm up. Katara watched his hand a moment; she could hear him control his breathing from behind her.

Katara's eyes began to get larger as she heard small hissing sounds begin to come from Marron's palm. Heat wavered from his hand until a soft glow that had grown became physical and a small flame was born in the palm of her trusted friend.


	13. Chapter 13: Retribution

**Chapter 13: Retribution**

A small flame was born in the palm of her trusted friend. Katara gasped and leaned away from the fire. The easiest direction to go was backwards, into the owner of the little flame. The waterbender leaned into Marron staring cautiously at the flame in his hand. It's was not that she was afraid of the fire; she had stared into the whirling vortex of a master firebender and lived to tell the tale. But this, this was different.

Marron put his other arm around Katara's waist to hug her closer, to reassure her. Katara breathed a little heavily, watching the small flame dance in his hand. It was small, maybe three or four times larger than a candle flame, but it held am interesting feeling. Katara held her towel tightly and shrunk against her friend's chest.

"You're…a firebender." She said slowly more to herself than to him.

"Now you know why I'm tied to them," Marron spoke quietly at length.

The firebender stretched his other hand out. He turned his palms straight down and put them nearly an inch above the water. Katara could hear his breath shifting as he concentrated. She could feel his chest warm up against her back. The water around her began to heat up very quickly. She could see steam rolling off the top of the water; the water grew foggy from heat.

Soon enough the bath water was steamy and hot, back to its original warmth. Katara sighed as she felt the warm water sooth her skin and tired muscles. Katara unconsciously leaned fully against Marron as the warm water relaxed every ounce of being in her body. The young waterbender soon became conscious of her actions and quickly sat up. She turned to Marron apologetically who simply said it was more than fine.

"You're a firebender, after all this time?" Katara said rebuilding her courage.

"Yes, I always was. I was born a bender but had it sealed away to protect myself from everyone else in the world. I mastered the art at an early age, but knew I couldn't stay in the Fire Nation." Marron spoke, thought incorporated in his features.

"Why would you have to leave?"

"Well, I guess your going to learn something else tonight. Ok, now, what I have to tell you now must stay confidential." Katara nodded in agreement. "Alright, you know of the rebirth of the Avatar correct? Well, the reincarnation system works in a cycle. But that is exactly it, a circle. When the Avatar is reincarnated into the next nation, he leaves behind energy. Over the hundreds of years, that energy has actually formed into three distinct sprits. These three spirits then reincarnate along with the Avatar, to continually cycle the reincarnate energy. So, these three have been called the Avatar Guardians. They possess the bending ability equal to the Avatar in their element. They protect the reincarnation energy and the next cycle."

Katara thought a moment, ingesting the info. Her mind came to a conclusion; "Wait, you don't mean…you and Hakou…Takashi?"

Marron nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we are. We are the Avatar Guardians."

"Then why didn't you try and find Aang?"

"The guardians simply protect the cycle, not the Avatar. We are to never meet, nor is the Avatar to know of our existence. To have the four most powerful benders in the world, was believed to insight chaos and the balance of power would tip."

"Then how have you become friends?"

"We aren't the original guardians for Aang. They died at their respective ages. It was believed the Avatar was killed and would simply be reborn when the circle shifted. But when he wasn't, the sages communed. When Hakou was born, and was realized to not be the Avatar, they realized the circle had frozen. I am actually the most powerful Guardian here, once my bending starts to come to full power."

"Why is that?" asked a most curious Katara.

"The transfer of energy backed up. The cycle normally moves around, but when it did, without Aang, it backed up. Since Avatar Roku was a firebender, that is where the energy backed up, me. Hakou is actually the weakest, in bending terms. He lacks the healing abilities and the fine control over water. Now, there really doesn't seem to be a limit to the volume he can control, he just can't finely manipulate it. That's why he loves ice, no control. Get it moving and freeze it, let it do its own thing. Takashi, being in the middle was totally unaffected. He is as any other Earth Guardian was."

"So you have come together now?"

"Yes, we were told to find each other, and then find Aang. To bring the Avatar back and to fix the cycle of power, that was our mission."

"So, that's it?" Katara looked worried, "Now that you found him, you're all going to leave once this is all done?"

"No, we're friends. We will meet again, if not stay with you a while. This war has created a terrible imbalance; we must help to correct it."

Katara watched him a moment. "Can I see it?"

Marron's eyes snapped open.

"Huh?"

"Can I see it, please?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Marron asked as calmly as he could.

"Your fire, it seemed so calm, so gentle. Unlike any firebenders' flame I have ever seen. Could I see it again?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Marron said visibly relaxing. Holding his palm out, he breathed in and held it a moment. As he breathed out, a flame sparked to life. It was small, white near the tip and light blue at the base where it danced freely in his palm.

Katara smiled as she brought a strand of water from the main body and swirled it around her hand. Making the small string of water into a circle, she spun it around the small fire in her friends' hand. The two elements hissed a little at first until both their puppeteers compensated for it and the two flowed smoothly. The small fire with the ring of water hovering around it, made a small amount of steam in the most harmonious meeting of fire and water the world had ever seen.

The two benders smiled at each other. Marron half-smiled, but his flame began to weaken and falter till it couldn't maintain its self and fizzled out.

"Sorry." he said shrugging a little.

"What happened?" the more than curious girl asked.

"It's been nearly eight years since I have bended fire. The power is still waking back up, and I need to learn to re-control it."

Katara nodded. She looked down and watched the water a while. This was a lot to digest. She was happy Marron finally told her everything, even though she wasn't sure if knowing this is really what she wanted. He was a firebender. The young girl didn't know how to handle that.

Marron reached out and gently put his hand on Katara's cheek. He stroked it softly and smiled. Katara didn't want to admit it, but it felt so nice.

The young boy stood and stepped up onto the stone surface of the floor. He smiled at Katara one final time and left for the locker room. He knew she was going to have to think about all he had said for a little while without him adding more information to it. He sighed as he dressed. He was going to have to wait for the damage report.

Katara smiled and watched her friend go. This was going to have to be something she would have to sleep on. She herself sighed as she left the warmth of the water and returned to the locker room. She dressed slowly and watching herself in the mirror. The young waterbender slipped on her robes and moccasins and left for the inn.

Katara quietly walked down the near empty street towards the inn. Her thoughts swirled in her head, not allowing her to focus on one thing at a time. She walked in and gave the clerk her name. She was given a key to her room and sent in the needed direction. As she walked down the hall she could hear her friends preparing for the night.

Stopping in the hall, Katara heard the Water Tribe song being sung softly from the room across the hall. It was Marron, she was sure of it. She stepped across the hall and pressed her ear to the door.

Katara jumped as Hakou sneezed from down the hall. Resuming her listening, she realized it was really Marron. She smiled and lightly knocked. The singing continued.

'He must not have heard me,' she thought.

The young girl silently turned the handle and peeked through the crack in the door. It was indeed Marron; shirtless. Even though this wasn't as awkward as the bath by any stretch, the fact that she was peeking into his room as he was undressing was enough to make her blush. Without realizing, Katara had begun to breathe a little heavier.

The door could have been someone else's. But to Marron's keen hearing, the breathing behind him was in his room without a doubt. As he sung softly, he prepared his breathing for a fight. As his song reached a chorus, Marron exploded into action.

Spinning around, a knife flashed from a hidden sheath. As his plan of attack was clear, the target was not. As Marron flourished around, his eyes fell upon Katara.

Katara squeaked and fell back into the hall. As Marron figured out who the intruder was, he quickly apologized and helped the girl to her feet.

"I was just going to say good night…" Katara whispered

"Didn't you knock?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault."

"Good night then. Sleep well Katara."

"You too."

She smiled as he closed the door behind himself. Katara entered her room to find her things lying on her bed. A bed. Katara smiled; this was going to be a good night's sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the window shades. It glanced across the young boys' face as he stirred.

The young Avatar slowly rose yawning. The first real sleep he had since he was freed. He greeted his lemur with a scratch on the ears. Standing, he stretched and donned his shirt. Walking into the hall, he was greeted by Takashi as he finished tying his headband. They continued to the main room where they were greeted by the group minus two.

Katara joined them a moment later looking very well rested. The small group was told by the clerk that the mayor was going to have them at his house for breakfast. As they all walked to his house they speculated on Marron's unknown location and of the few days to come.

They were greeted to the door by the mayor himself. As they were all seated at the same table, food was brought out, ranging from fruits and bread to sweets and ham. They all ate hardily, allowing small talk to pass amongst them. The mayor insisted for them to call him Correy, his title didn't seem appropriate in front of the Avatar.

Mayor Correy was saying that he had carpenters working on wood for water towers already. He also had his two blacksmiths repairing and sharpening weapons. It was agreed that today and tomorrow was going to be work days and the final two were preparations.

As they had cleared most of the food and placed out maps, discussion became serious if not almost strategically calm. Drawings were made of defenses and strategy points. The battle had to be worked in good favor if they wanted to succeed.

Soon enough they were joined by Marron who was sweaty and smelled of smoke. He passed it off that he had been helping the blacksmiths. Everyone took it in stride, except Katara, who could see an eager though happy look in Marrons eyes that she hadn't seen before.

*

"What do you mean they won't be here in time?!" Azula shrieked at her captain.

"I'm sorry Princess, they were delayed by a storm but have met up with another ship. They are five days out."

Azula scowled at her Captain who ransacked his mind for some information that could save him.

"There is one ship within the three days you have asked for."

Azula was about to say something when a small bird perched outside her window. Smiling she retrieved the black bird and ordered her captain to remain in place. The cruel woman walked into a small back room and set the bird on a small perch.

"I was wondering what had taken you so long. Now, tell me what you have learned."

The bird stared a moment, cocked its head then opened its beak. The voice of Mayor Correy came through; "Centuries ago, there existed three forms of magic before bending…"

A short while later the princess emerged with a vile grin on her face.

"Captain, tell the nearest ship to meet us. The villagers are expecting an attack on that day, so they will have one. We have a different priority." Azula cackled

*

"So, that settles it," Correy said as he signed the final letter. "See that your appointed people get these orders. We may have a chance yet."

The group nodded and headed off in their required directions. Correy watched from his window in thought. This was going to be an epic moment in this islands history.

The rest of the day was spent in preparation of the day that would soon come.

Men and woman swarmed the town barricading homes and setting up defenses. Weapons and armor were checked for cracks and dulled edges. Supplies were spread out evenly so a single attack couldn't destroy their stocks.

Hakou and Katara worked hard to fill water towers that would be used to douse fires. The towers where large and built well, forcing the benders to work together in full sync to levitate the needed amount of water to fill the towers.

Takashi and Toph worked outside of the city slowly raising defensive walls and crouch barriers. As they worked Toph felt strangely akin to the tall bender beside her. He was outgoing, but at the same time, held a deeper and wiser side. His skills at bending were incredible, the earth was an extension of his thought and not a mere creation of one's bending strength.

Aang was in basic charge of overseeing the work of the civilians' jobs and preparations. He walked through the town praising their work and was thanked for staying with them. For the first time in a while, Aang felt a strange surge of maturity as he walked among the people.

Sokka was simply enjoying his time working with the blacksmiths. They were a small group of hardy fellows who took to the water-tribe boy immediately and had him repairing armor by the end of the day.

Near the villages on a hill overlooking the town, hidden by trees; Marron stood. He took a deep breath and his eyes snapped open. Whirling into a side spin, fire shot from both of his hands and his leading leg. Kicking off, he corkscrewed in mid-air and shot fire from his feet. As the attack pushed him back, he flipped and landed. His arms shot out to both sides and released searing heat.

The fire-bender stopped a moment to catch his breath. He walked to the edge of the small hill and peered through the tree at the ground below. Nodding to re-acknowledge his goal, he turned back to the charred grounds he had been training on and took a deep breath along with a stance.

As night soon took the small town, tired but satisfied people retired to their homes. Katara had reached her room at the inn. Her intention was to gather soap and such for a bath but she came to find a small box with a ribbon sitting on her bed.

Katara cautiously approached the box and inspected the tag:

'To: Moon'

'From: Sun'

Katara smiled; Marron. She untied the ribbon and opened the package to find another set of robes just like her own. It was the same heavy over shirt with silk undershirt and pants with a sash. Sitting on top was a small note that read:

'Katara, I've been all around the world, and very few things are as good as an extra pair of pants ~ Marron'

The Watertribe girl laughed and shook her head. She put them in a small bag and took them with her to her bath.

As she walked out from her locker room, warm water greeted her and not another winter wonderland that Hakou had so graciously given her the last time.

As the moon arose, Katara walked down the quiet streets towards the inn. Her soft pad falls as she walked could be barely heard on the hard dirt roads of the town. Nearing the inn, Katara could hear the echoes of another pair of shoes, heavier than her own. She stopped and turned to see the person she was sharing the empty street with.

A tall figure slowly walked down the street. Katara watched a moment before inquiring;

"Hello? Who's there?"

The figure waved and turned down a side-street a moment later. Katara shrugged, it must have just been a villager.

As Katara laid her head on her pillow, sleep came quick and easy, the soft moonlight streaming through the window onto her face.

The next morning was greeted by Marron meditating on his bed as the light from the first sunrise over the island beamed through his open window. As he breathed deeply in the power of the sun, his mind drifted across space and time until an urge brought it back to a former form of consciousness. An image of a sword being run through the young Avatar's chest flashed through his mind.

Marron's eyes snapped open, he shouted Aang's name as loudly as he could as he bolted from his room. Toph who had walking down the hall heard Marron and quickly entered Aang's room. Marron and Hakou were quickly behind and burst into the room behind their friend.

Standing at the side of the bed was a dark figure with a sword to Aang's throat. The young Airbender was barely awake but was able to easily comprehend what was going on. The figure watched the intruders cautiously. He spoke in a harsh, raspy voice.

"Don't you dare move. The Avatar will live this day if you allow my own life to be spared as well. One move and we both are as good as dead."

"Hold on a moment," Hakou spoke quietly putting his hands up to ease the assassin. "We don't want anybody to die here, but you have to realize that you won't be able to escape once we let you leave the room."

"Not if you keep your word I can."

Marron stepped forward in a defensive position, causing the assassin to draw a line of blood on Aang's neck. The young fighter wisely backed off.

"Now, I want you all to give me your word that I will not be ha-"

The man's words were cut short as a form smashed through the wall and tackled the assassin through the next wall leading to the morning suns.

The small group rushed out to find Takashi holding the would-be assassin by the neck an easy two feet off of the ground. If the man was ever going to talk it wasn't now. He hung limp in unconsciousness as Takashi's powerful arm tossed him to the ground at the Avatar's feet.

"Is he dead?" Aang asked looking at the assassin lying before him.

"No, he will just be unconscious for a while" Takashi said dusting himself off.

"I'll go get the officials" Hakou shrugged as he headed off.

Aang looked to the rest of his friends as he tried to calm down. Katara gave him a quick hug and headed off. Toph gave him a small punch in the arm before heading to breakfast. Marron walked over to his friend. Their hands clasped the others' forearm.

"Nice move"

"Thanks, I had to put a hole in my own wall to get the momentum for that."

Marron just shook his head and laughed.

"Lets be ready for this"

The day of the anticipated attack had finally arrived. The entire town was in dead silence as each person knew exactly what was to be done. As the militia lined the make-shift walls, civilians prepared buckets and hospitals. Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara walked down the main street to the gate. As they walked by, prepared for battle, civilians smiled and nodded their approval and said their thanks.

The Avatar and his friends walked out of the gate and into the open fields outside of town. Three figures stood in wait. As the approached, their looks were visible.

The first one on the right, wore blue and white robes. It was thick fabic that had been wrapped around the figures chest and hung down. A traditional wide fabric belt held the robes in place. Thick, baggy pants and traditional Water Tribe shaman boots along with twin Tai Chi swords nestled calmly in their sheaths. Hakou.

The one on the left was tall. He wore a thick traveling cloak that had no arms, letting his own impressive ones show. Underneath the cloak where the traditional garbs of Earth Kingdom priests. He also wore a headband with a metal plate and large gauntlets that were heavily studded and covered his knuckles. Takashi.

The one in the center was puzzling. His garments were black and red. It consisted of fine layered robes that fit neatly and tightly on his chest like the Fire Nation sages. He had thick pants and thin, refined, boots. The robes covered his outer and rear parts of his legs. The whole thing was black with red trim. He was sleeveless but wore a hood that hid his features.

Aang walked up and used his math skills.

"Marron?"

"Yes Avatar?" he answered raising his head enough for his presence to be shown.

As the small group had question in their features, the three answered in unison.

"Avatar Aang. We are the Avatar Guardians. Protectors of the Reincarnation Cycle. We were told never to meet, until destiny itself, has drawn us here."


	14. Chapter 14: Misdirection

**Chapter 14: Misdirection**

"You're my wha?" Aang asked more than confused.

"We are the Avatar Guardians" Takashi restated.

"In short," Hakou began giving his friend a 'well duh' look, "We are the Avatar's left over energy in the other three elements when he is reincarnated and born into the next element."

"We can master only one element, the three that are left behind when you are born into the next cycle. At the same time, we have Avatar like abilities when it comes to our given element." Marron finished.

Aang watched a moment; "So, when I die and reincarnate to the next Avatar, you guys will too?"

"When we die at our own respective times, yes" Hakou nodded.

"And since I was born as an Airbender, you three are Earth, Water, and Fire."

"Exactly!" Takashi practically shouted with a wide grin on his face.

"So…" Aang looked inquisitively, almost accusingly at Marron.

Sokka and Toph understood as well. Toph's foot dug into the soft morning earth. Sokka's hand rested on the hilt of his blade. Marron sighed. The reaction he was expecting after all.

"Yes Aang. I am. Although in my defense, I have not bended flame in eight years for this exact reason."

Aang looked at Marron in question. "What do you mean? If you really are a Firebender, then why don't you use your fire?"

"I mastered it at a young age and then I fled the Fire Nation. I had it sealed away by a man I met who knew how to use the ancient arcane arts. I have not bended flame until three days ago."

Aang watched him a moment, uncertain. Katara walked over to Marron and gave him a bow, then to the other two in turn. Sokka and Toph took on and did the same. As Aang was about to follow, the three shifted and each gave the ancient signs of peace of their elements. The Avatar smiled and preformed his own.

Moments later the group heard echoing sounds of tanks approaching from over the hills. As a line of soldiers could be seen on the horizon they stopped. A flare was fired into the air. A large red flare of war. The defenders were then allowed to raise a white flag or white smoke. Not this village.

Hakou uncovered a rocket that was propped up on a rock. Marron walked over to it and looked at the rest of the group.

"Here we go."

A small jet of flame protruded from his extended pointer and middle fingers. He took a deep breath than lit the string attached to the rocket. With a crack and a whistled, it blasted into the sky where it exploded into a blue fire-works display. Blue; color of the knowledgeable defender.

The tanks from afar fired up and began their slow trek towards the town. Soldiers began walking along side. Towns people ran about for last minute positions and preparations. Large crossbows were placed along the wall, while a single catapult in the town square was loaded and readied.

Takashi walked out in front of the small group. Pulling a tarp off of a small hill, he revealed it to be a neatly stacked pile of boulders. He turned back to Toph.

"How fast can you put these in front of me?"

Toph smiled and cracked her knuckles. Stomping down, she pushed the rock right before Takashi. In an instant, the boulder was sent hurtling through the air hundreds of feet to smash into the ground only a little ways from the first tank.

"Huh, I was afraid I overshot that…" Takashi said as the next rock was put into place. He smiled and stepped back. Sweeping his arm down and up he spun a full turn and swung his arm again launching the boulder into the morning skies. This rock only missed by a few feet. Several soldiers shouted and took cover as the rock was unbearably close.

"Again" Takashi said in a serious tone, "now we pick up the pace."

The next boulder was placed and launched off before it had any time to rest. The stone skin of the rock came smashing into the leading tank with incredible force, completely rending the vehicle. Suddenly, the air was filled with flying stones the size of an ostrich-horse.

The sight was incredible. Toph began to break into a sweat to keep up with Takashi. The man was a machine. Boulder after boulder was placed in front of him, and each time it was launched nearly a thousand feet with relative accuracy.

Men and tank alike were crushed in the raining mountain. Soon shouts rang out. Catapults were coming into range, but they couldn't wait, and fired anyway.

"We're out!" Toph said with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"That's okay, I was getting bored." Takashi laughed as he fell over on the ground panting, the fatigue catching up all at once.

Whistling fireballs filled the air, but were still out of range and exploded harmlessly into the grass several hundred feet away.

"Takashi, can you put up the wall?" Hakou asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, then go get some water or something."

Takashi stood and took a few breaths. Quickly jumping in the air, he brought his arms and legs in as close to his body as he could. As he came down, his legs went out wide and his feet slammed into the ground, causing it to rumble. Takashi's arms swung down then out to each side.

Stone barricades erupted from the earth from Takashi's center-point and erected themselves to collide with two other walls protecting the sides of the city.

Takashi fell to his knees breathing heavily. Toph helped him to his feet then walked him back into town for a little rest while they could.

The whistling fireballs were getting closer, some lucky ones exploding within a few feet of the stone wall. Hakou stepped forward and pulled out a small telescope.

"Avatar, we will ask that you allow us to do the majority of the fighting."

"Why?"

"We are sworn to protect the cycle, by protecting you. We protect you, we protect this village. Allow us to do as much as we can."

Aang thought a moment; "Ok, but you guys be careful."

Hakou scanned the horizon with his scope. He signaled over to Marron. The Firebender walked over to another canvas and pulled it from the hidden object. He revealed a set of eight bamboo tubes that were at knee height sticking out of the ground.

Hakou scanned again; "Two!"

Marron took a stance and seemed to punch the second tube from the left. The sound of what seemed like rushing wind could be heard. He stepped back and watched.

Nothing seemed to happen for what seemed like hours when suddenly, an explosion rocked the plains. Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked in aw as a tank was sent into the air.

Hakou laughed; "Took a little longer, but ok. Marron, six!"

Again Marron punched into the corresponding tube and several long seconds later, another tank and several men were hurled into the morning air by a massive submerged fireball.

"How are you doing that?" Sokka couldn't help but ask.

"Barrels of blasting jelly. Takashi lifted a small layer of earth off and we put them underneath, so they couldn't be seen. We then ran long bamboo shoots filled with black powder to those right over there. When they get close to a batch, Marron lights it." Hakou explained calmly as he scanned the hills. "Burn up three!"

Another massive crashing sound was heard as it thundered across the hills. The last three were launched in similar fashion.

"We're out" Marron said nonchalantly as he stepped over to his Waterbender friend.

"That's ok…something isn't right. There are no where near the amount of soldiers that there should be." Hakou spoke slowly as he scanned the horizon with the scope.

"What do you mean?"

"The numbers here match a single warship. Maybe a little more. Certainly not four."

Marron turned towards Sokka; "Go to the village guard, have them check the coastline for and ambush."

"Gotcha!" Sokka said and was off running.

Katara and Aang stepped up to stand beside Hakou and Marron. The Fire Nation catapults hurled fireballs that were getting progressively closer. Several lucky ones slammed into Takashi's wall, only to burn and crack the surface. It was going to take much more to bring the defending earth down.

"Katara," Hakou spoke after a moment, "can you get a pipe to pump some water over here? I have an idea."

"I'll try my best"

Marron just stood and watched. Aang stood next to him and watched as the fireballs got increasingly closer.

"What's going to happen?"

"We are going to get the Fire Nation off of this island."

"But there are so many,"

"Not that many, something's up, and I don't like it."

Katara and Sokka soon came running back. Each reporting that their job had been completed. Guards were taking boats and searching the other side of the island and a pipe was being rigged over to the wall for Hakou.

"Good, we may just get away with not to much bloodshed" Hakou said scratching his head.

Soon guardsmen brought a bamboo pipe over to Hakou. It was connected to the nearest tower and ran down towards the gate. It had a handle and cork to shut off the flow. They were thanked and returned to their posts.

No sooner had they done that, an explosion rocked the stone wall. The catapults were finally in range, and they were taking advantage of it.

Hakou quickly created pressure in the pipe and water burst forth. He caught it and sent it up into the air. In mid-air the water burst into an icy mist and collided with a fireball. The force was enough to greatly slow the balls' course and the water put the flame out.

The smoldering ball struck the ground harmlessly. Hakou moved quickly and began blocking as many as he could. He inevitably began to slow, so Katara began getting the water into the air, to have Hakou freeze it and conserve energy.

"FIRE!" Marron shouted over the gate. Without missing a beat, a massive bullet shaped stone was hurtled into the air. Nearly whistling with speed, the stone smashed into the closest catapult, crumpling it into twisted metal.

"What was that?!" Katara shouted.

"Our own artillery," Marron smiled under his hood.

A shrill whistle echoed from behind the wooden gate. Another shout of 'fire' from Marron, and another bullet shaped stone was sent flying into the near-noon skies. Soon that catapults were no longer the problem.

The tanks had made it onto the flat stretch before the village. Soldiers could be heard as they marched in defiance of the traps that were set against them. The metal clanking and steam of the tanks were threateningly close.

"Its time for our last trick." Hakou almost whispered.

Marron walked to the wooden gate and motioned something. Takashi and Toph both followed him back out into their defensive area.

"Ready guys? We are going to be a deciding factor in this." Hakou said facing the two Earthbenders.

"Let's do this!" Takashi said slamming his fist into his palm.

"Katara, pull out that stopper in the ground," Marron said pointing to a large cork stuck in the ground.

As she obeyed, water began to gush forth from the ground. Hakou quickly moved over and began pumping it out of the ground. Katara helped, not exactly knowing why. There being a slight hill, the water began to rush at ankle deep towards the flat plain where the offensive troops were coming.

Takashi motioned to Toph. The young girl held out both her arms and concentrated. The ground began to vibrate and rumble slightly. She forced it out to follow the water as far as she could. Takashi smiled and pulled a fist back. He began a low shout until it escalated into a defiant roar as he struck the ground before him, burying his arm to the elbow.

At the same moment, with a mighty cry, Hakou flung his arms into the air. The water that he and Katara had been working with exploded from the ground. Marron, hearing both cues, let out his own cry and fired a long and thin stream of red and blue flame that hit a wire in the ground.

Katara suddenly felt faint, her vision began to blur.

"Not again," she whispered to herself.

She looked to Hakou to try and orient herself only to see a strange sight. Hakou's pupils glowed light blue and his face and arms were covered in light blue glowing tattoos that swirled across his arms like waves. The watery geyser before her was glowing slight blue as it seemed to be connected to him. Shaking her head, Katara turned to see Takashi, with green energy rippling from both him and Toph into the ground, though Takashi's was much more forceful. His pupils glowed light green, and he too, had tattoos glowing the earthly green. They were straight lines that split in angles and darted across his bare skin, almost as if they had been chiseled there.

As Katara felt like she was about to swoon, she saw Aang. His arrows glowed as well, though his pupils did not. Then, Marron. His right hand, igniting the air to flame, had a small red symbol that seemed to be burning in the surface of his skin. There was another just past his wrist, but it wasn't as vibrant. Another followed that, but was hardly visible.

Katara's head felt like it was about to explode when the area around her seemed to sink into a bluish hue. As it darkened, color seemed to slowly drain from her world. As the world grew dull, something started to become visible. It looked like white animals, standing at the sides of the Guardians. Hakou's looked like it was sitting at his side. Takashi's was short but large in size, coming to his waist. Marron's was the brightest, and seemed to be chained to his body.

As all this apparent light invaded her vision, her world went black. Katara collapsed to the ground, unaware of the bending spectacle being created next to her.

The water was being pumped out of some tunnels created by the volcano. The small earthquake was breaking apart the pillars and supports the surface from those tunnels. The cord that was set aflame was connected to small charges that had been stuck a few inches in the ground like a circle.

As all three things came together, the very ground that the Fire Nation marched upon, collapsed under them like a bowl.

Nearly fifteen feet deep from were it had been originally at the center, it was a large bowl that had suddenly broken in and took nearly the entire attacking force with it. Men lay dazed and confused, tanks cranked and screeched, trying to get back to working condition to drive out.

As a final touch, Hakou took a deep breathe and blew air across the plains that frosted and lightly froze everything across the plain and in the bowl.

Fire Nation soldiers; tired, sore, cold and wet, along with being the losing force, simply started to slowly walk back the way they came.

The three Guardians came together and clasped hands and exchanged smiles. Aang, Toph, and Sokka exchanged a hug and a laugh.

Marron suddenly dashed past the rest to Katara's side. He lifted her cold and wet body into his arms and began to walk her back into the cheering gates of the village.

As he lay her body in her bed at the inn, he quickly stripped her of her cold robes and covered her with thick blanket.

He smiled and concentrated a moment. Marron breathed in and slowly breathed out, elevating the temperature in the room.

The Firebender walked out of her room and closed the door to meet his friends.

"Will she be okay?" Aang asked worried.

"She'll be okay. I think she just overexerted herself with her bending today. She'll get some rest and warm-up. Katara will be fine." Marron spoke reassuringly.

A man came running down the hall at the group.

"Sir! It was a ploy! There is a Fire Nation ship on the other side of the island near the volcano wall!"

"Why would they go to the volcano?" Takashi asked.

"Its not special-" Hakou was saying before he cut himself off.

The three guardians looked at each other.

"The crystal," Marron breathed.

The three older benders tore from the inn and down the street. Blasting from the gate each took their own way of advanced movement.

Takashi created large stones that moved through the ground as he ran, elevating himself up and moving at twice his normal speed.

Hakou whirled surrounding water around his body and spun. The vortex around his legs propelled him forward. Once in pace with Takashi, he concentrated on keeping enough water with him to continue.

Marron watched the two take off. He stood a moment and concentrated. He slowly put his arms behind him and breathed deeply. Getting a running start, he shouted, bringing flame to bear in his hands. It ignited and blasted out. As the flame built up it began to propel him forward. His boots skidded on the water logged ground and it allowed him to slide on the ground being propelled by his own flame.

He quickly caught up to his friends and moved along with them towards the volcano. As the three made there way to the base of the mountain they stopped. Takashi put his ear to the stone and listened. Stepping back he smashed his elbow against the mountains impenetrable skin. The rock gave way to reveal a small passage.

Most likely a vent for volcanic gases Takashi quickly explained as he darted into the tunnel followed by his two friends. As they ducked and scurried through the obscure rock formations Takashi let his vision slip into being able to see the vibrations in the earth. The tunnels being pitch-black, Hakou and Marron had to rely on their other senses and Takashi's whispered directions. For nearly ten minutes, the three moved through the passages in this manner.

"Wait," Takashi stopped and held his hand up, "They're here."

Putting both of his hands on the adjacent wall, and pressed. The stone gave way quite quietly as he slowly lowered the rocks to the floor to be as silent as possible.

Takashi motioned in a silent code the location of the soldiers. Marron vanished into the shadows, making no more vibrations then a mouse. The tall waterbender just shook his head when his burly friend quietly inquired. The hole that the Earth Guardian had made let some sort of ambient light seep into the tunnel. Having light to work with; Hakou let his eyes adjust to the tell-tale bluish-yellow of his night vision and went around the other direction, awaiting Takashi's signal.

"At last" the vile Princess of the Fire Nation hissed, "We have found it!"

Before her was an anteroom like structure that was carved out of the stone. Resting in the center was a large, deep blue, crystal. The magnificent gemstone sat upon a stone pedestal that helped it rest on one of its two end-points. The gem seemed to glow with a deep inner light.

The large structures floor, where the crystal slept, was almost fifteen feet down from where Azula stood. The ceiling was another twenty feet farther up from the Fire Princesses location. The whole room was shed in an orange light from small vents that possessed molten lava that lined the outer perimeter of the circular room.

Azula's soldiers put down their torches and proceeded to climb down the wall to secure their cruel leader's prize. As they did, the wall before them exploded. A shower of stones and rocks buffeted the men.

Takashi stepped through the new doorway and cracked his knuckles. Azula was about to turn when Hakou appeared from the dark tunnel directly to her left. With a formidable back-hand, he sent her to the floor below. About to follow, a whistling noise caused Hakou to react out of instinct.

His arm flew up in time to block a throwing-star from the darkness. Mai looked slightly surprised, but it vanished quickly as several more stars flew from her hands. Blocked in seconds, the stars fell to the ground where Hakou quickly stepped over them in pursuit of his attacker.

Azula got to her feet a bit groggy from the back of Hakou's knuckles. As she stood, a figure came into view. Her men lay groaning, sprawled out from the shadow blocking her vision. Quickly stepping back, the being was seen in full

Black, sleeveless, robes still hid the man's features. Azula's brow wrinkled in confusion. She took a stance and fired a some-what shaky burst of flame. It collided with the attacker, but dissipated against his chest without anything even sizzling.

"What's wrong Azula? The ferocity you once held, it seems to have weakened."

That voice, it echoed in the Fire Princess's mind. Her anger returned in full.

"You," her voice dripped with venom, intending every drop for the heart of the one standing before her. "When will you just die?"

The robed figure removed his hood. Marron's face in view, a look stone-cold, hardened a lump in Azula's throat. Azula smiled, she couldn't win this fight. But neither were they.

Marron's attention had been diverted to Azula, so Ty Lee's approach was hidden.

Marron cried out as Ty Lee's fists collided with pressure points on his back. He dropped to his knees as he fought his own body for control. The girl in pink joined her two friends on the balcony like overhang. Takashi and Hakou came in through the entrance that the earthbender had made earlier. The girls had eluded them.

"You know," Azula's smile as wicked as ever, "I have still one this battle."

With her statement, a flash of lightning exploded from her fingertips. As Takashi and Hakou dove for cover, Marron still couldn't control his actions. The flash of cold fire snaked through the air only to find it end against the blue stone.

The crystal shattered from the furious energy. Razor-sharp shards of the gem exploded outward from the lightning's line of attack. The only draw-back,

Marron was in the way.


	15. Chapter 15: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 15: Calm Before the Storm**

A flash of energy lit the anteroom. The brilliant blue gemstone gave way to the furious cold fire.

Shards exploded from the main stone and hurtled through the air like bullets.

Marron cried out in pain as the razor sharp crystal shards pierced his body. The energy wave threw him back through Takashi's doorway where he and Hakou had taken cover.

After the brilliant flash of energy, Hakou was the first to recover. Quickly scanning the area, his eyes lay upon his friend.

"Oh no," his face hardened. "Takashi, make a door. We have to get him back to the village if it kills us." He spoke quickly pulling Marron's unconscious body into his arms, taking care not to budge any of the crystal shards.

Takashi nodded and kicked into the wall, blasting it clean through into the next lava hall. Taking a running start, he repeated the process several more times before coming to the thick outer shell of the mountain. Taking a quick look at his bleeding friend, Takashi brought his hands up and concentrated.

A mighty ki-ai shout, and his palms burrowed into the stone skin of the mountain, cracking into and blasting through into the open air.

The two Guardians tore across the fields, Marron in Hakou's arms. The village greeted them as they rushed through the gate towards the hospital.

The local medicine woman greeted them as the wounded she had helped had been sent on their ways. She grew grim immediately and told Hakou and Takashi to leave their friend in her presence.

As the guardians slowly made their way through the streets, Toph and Sokka caught up to them.

"What happened? How did it go?" Sokka eagerly asked.

The two looked at each other then back to their young friends, both of their faces stealing the excitement from Sokka's face and in turn, Toph's, when she realized something was wrong.

"Marron is hurt" Hakou said watching the floor.

"How bad?" Sokka asked stepping forward. Neither of the two Guardians answered.

"How bad is he hurt?" Sokka practically shouted.

"We don't know," Takashi moved to answer, "How's Katara?"

"She still hasn't woken up," he spoke staring at the ground, "but she seems to be doing ok."

"We need guards on the walls!" Takashi was shouting out to the villagers, "And someone please tell Mayor Corey we need an audience with him!"

Several Minutes later Hakou and Takashi were standing in the Mayors office.

"You boys have done some fantastic work today. You fended off a Fire Nation attack force with casualties on our side to speak of. We owe you a great debt."

"We thank you," Takashi spoke with a bow, "But we may have a pending death."

The mayor eyebrows met when he realized it was the missing Guardian.

"We need you to tell us everything you know about that crystal." Hakou said steeping forward.

Corey nodded with a heavy sigh and went to a bookshelf. Sliding a panel, he produced a large and seemingly ancient scroll. The two benders quickly cleared his desk for the scroll to be placed. He laid it out very slowly allowing the ancient parchment to take its time and unravel.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." Mayor Corey said slowly.

~ During those ancient times, there were five distinct variations of human. Through the ages these five variations eventually had become the humans that we are today. As I have already spoken of the war, I will tell you of the first Avatar.

His name is lost in history, but he was born of a forbidden love. A mother of the race that is called 'Fey' by the scholars and a father that is what most resembles the human that we are today. She was a Divinist, he an Arcanist. Their son; born a Psion.

The meeting defied everything the war was for, so this child was destined to defy the war. He was raised and trained by the Psions in secret as his parents aided them against both the Arcane and Divine. He was skilled in every art the Psion could teach, especially the ability to manipulate the elements.

Once he was of age, a Spirit came to his parents and said they had been blessed that a spirit of reincarnation inhabited the boy when he was born. He was destined to stop the war.

He fought in many battles against both sides, trying to stop the war. His powers grew and grew until a mighty battle when both the Arcanists and Divinists clashed down on the Psions claimed his parents. The war now encompassed the world, not a single place was untouched. Spirits and Demons roamed, summoned to fight. The world was on the brink of destruction, as the real world and the spirit world slowly mixed.

The Avatar had escaped to an Ancient mountain sanctuary and was trained in the martial arts to defend himself, for it was believed by the monks the spirit world would collapse and all powers the races of man had would be lost. The Avatar refined his powers by mixing them with these martial arts.

He used a mix of his fathers summoning and his mothers prayer, to bring a mighty spirit to him. The spirit told him that the war had created such a disturbance in the cosmos, that it had drawn a mighty ball of energy towards the planet. He would be able to harness its powers. He was told to call both high generals from both armies to fight them and stop the war.

As the day of the comet came, both generals answered the summons and stood to face the Avatar. As the generals agreed to unite only to kill the Avatar and continue the war, the energy ball broke over the horizon. The Avatar's Psion powers multiplied. The battle lasted for a long time. Spells and spirit energy mixed with the elements carved the earth. Until the Avatar realized what the spirit had meant. He channeled as much power as he could into the air and winds and blasted down upon the Generals. They were defeated, and the battle field they had scarred into the planet. Now named; The Great Divide Canyon.

The generals agreed that the war was too end. But their armies were to clash in the largest fight yet, to end the war a different way. There was no time.

The Avatar rushed to the scene to see both armies rushing at each other. As he saw the energy ball moving towards the other horizon, he realized it had four colors originally, now had three. It now struck him, the elements.

Will a deafening cry, he unleashed all of the earth power he possessed; raising a massive wall to block the two armies paths. To make sure his point had been received, he used the energy's water half and flooded the entire area permanently.

That area is now called the Serpents Pass.

Very few survived the First Avatar's rage. But he now knew he alone had to rebuild the shattered world. The last of the Energy's power was imbued with Fire…and became the great comet that passes every one-hundred years.

The Avatar then took every child that born with the innate Divinist powers and through Martial arts and Arcane Technique, taught them Elemental "Bending" as he came to call it. Those not born with the innate spirit connection were taught the martial arts most related to the element of their brothers with the talent. The Avatar began building the four Nations.

Being the last being with Fey blood, he lived long enough to see the world begin to live on its own once again.

Hakou nodded as he began to take all of this new history in. As a quick question came to mind, he slowly asked as his mind formed the words;

"So what of the crystal? What is it exactly? What is it capable of?"

Mayor Corey sighed; "Well…its hard to say…"

"We know that the Psions used crystals in meditation and to use their powers more efficiently. Most were imbued to something specific. To help with a certain aspect of mediation. The Earth Priests use what I now know are Psion crystals that have special meditation properties." Takashi quickly explained.

"The instances we know," Mayor Corey began to explain, "We believe it was going to be broken apart and used in Psion Armor."

"So it may have protective properties?" Hakou quickly said.

"Possibly…" Corey began.

"And if it was inserted into your body?" Takashi couldn't help but blurt.

"What exactly happened to your friend?" Corey asked as he realized this is what it was all about.

"Your crystal was destroyed by Azula…" Hakou quietly spoke as his eyes fell to the floor.

"The shards of the gem imbedded themselves in Marron's body." Takashi finished.

Corey's eyes widened. "Our crystal…" after a moment of silence; "Will he live?"

"We aren't sure" Hakou said softly thinking about his friend. "There were many shards, as sharp as arrows. His body was racked with them…"

"We may have a more pressing problem with the crystal gone." Corey spoke quickly catching the attention of the two benders.

Takashi raised a hand for him to continue.

"The volcano may awaken without the crystal there to suppress its power."

Hakou's palm met his forehead with a satisfying smack as Takashi simply shook his head, his dark brown hair swaying.

"What is it with villages building themselves next to pissed off lava pimples?" Takashi asked his Water bending friend with a look of frustration.

Hakou just rolled his eyes as he rubbed his bruised head.

Corey looked apologetic. Turning to the bookshelf, he brought forth a map. Folding it in very specific way, the map of the island became a map of tunnels underneath said island.

"There are remnants of a small psion outpost in the lava tunnels. We believe they are a branch of our ancestors. Most of our people only ever leave the island to trade, we have lived here as long as we can remember."

"So that crystal has kept the volcano dormant all this time?" Takashi searched for an answer.

"Possibly," Corey stated flatly, "yes."

"By the spirits…" Hakou started looking out the window to the great mountain.

"I don't know what will happen," Corey tried to rectify the heavy air that had now started in the room; "The volcano could erupt or may stay dormant. Whether the crystal suppressed it or not, I do not know."

"We will have to worry about it when the time comes" Takashi started loud enough for the other two to cancel their thoughts.

Hakou's mind shifted back, "Yeah, we need to check on Marron. Good day mayor Corey."

The town was bustling with excitement as more preparations where being constantly made. As Takashi and Hakou walked down the streets, people swarmed about them until they got closer to the houses used for temporary medical houses.

Stepping under the hanging cloth that served as the doors sunshade, they approached the young girl that was holding account of all the soldiers there.

"Excuse me miss," Hakou began in his suave tone; "We are looking for our friend."

The girl blushed a little as she directed the two to a secluded back room. As they entered, the nurse finished wrapping one of Marrons arms.

"How is he?" Takashi whispered.

"Alive…but some of the crystals have done strange things…"

"Such as?"

"There are crystals that broke off into perfect rounded nubs and some are moving…"

The two older benders looked at each other in confusion and turned back to the nurse, "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Look" she said quietly as she pulled back a cloth over his arm. A crystal that had originally seemed to have pierced his wrist seemed to have been slowly moving until it reached the back of his hand. A long bruise marked the trail where his skin had magically accepted the crystals journey without tearing. The crystal sticking from his hand was a rounded dome. Only about as wide as a silver piece.

"By the spirits…" Hakou breathed.

"There are 11 crystals that broke perfectly rounded and are moving."

"That is so strange." Takashi spoke leaning down to take a closer look. "They almost look like chakra stones…"

As the benders inspected the shards the nurse spoke up.

"He is stable and will live. He should be awake soon."

"Well that's a good sign." Takashi sighed.

"Yeah. We're are going to need him soon…" Hakou said scratching the back of his head.

Sunlight brushed lightly across her nose, calling her to consciousness. Katara slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry. Her head rolled as she slowly sat up, bracing her arm against the mattress to keep from falling back to the sheets. Her long brown hair swept down and covered her eyes.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered to herself.

Turning to sit on the edge of the bed she placed her head in her hands. She had dreams…or what she hoped were just dreams; that scared her.

~ _Katara was floating in what felt like water, though there was no water to be found. There was bright, white misty light everywhere she looked. She felt the presence she had felt twice before enter this world of serenity. Katara turned around and looked 'down' into the mist when it began to turn grey. Without warning, wispy black tentacles shot from the greyish mist, zagged and whipped to lash onto her limbs and drag her down into the mist. She cried out but no sound came fourth. The mist turned to an inky black as the tentacles now held her in place. A voice harshly whispered through the darkness;_

'…_help me…help…me…'_

_Katara tried to cry out again to no avail. The black whips that held her seemed to burrow into her, she struggled as her robes seemed to dematerialize from the entities touch._

'_yo-…mu..st…hel-p…m-me…'_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as the darkness began to envelop her nude form. The cold touch froze her to the bone. Until a small light broke through the black and touched against her face, thus, she arose. ~_

The young bender shivered as the nightmare replayed itself in her mind. She stood and began to put on her original new robes. As she looked in the mirror while dressing, she noticed the bandages Marron had placed on her when she was burned. The battle came back to her in a rush.

Katara bolted down the hall and out of the inn. Rushing down the street, she came to the front gate, no one. Turning around she began to walk slowly back towards the inn. Everything was so confusing. How long was she out? Where had everyone gone? A voice rang out from the bustle;

"Katara!"

The girl was relieved when she was nearly tackled by her brother.

"Are you all right? How are you feeling?" he blurted holding her shoulders.

"I'm fine Sokka, really." She smiled lowering his arms, "Where is everyone?"

"I haven't seen Aang in a while and our _guardian_ friends are down the street on the right." He spoke with an annunciation on the particular word.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Katara smiled and gave her older brother a quick hug before quickly walking down the street towards her new friends.

Katara entered the house and was escorted to her friends room. As she peeked through the door, she was met with solemn smiles by the two older guardians. As her blue eyes scanned the dim room, they fell upon Marron's inert form. Quickly rushing to his side, she turned back to the other two.

"What happened to him?" she spoke with a harsh whisper.

Hakou relayed the small story, trying to keep it free of the more gruesome details.

"Maybe I can help…" she spoke softly looking at his bandages.

"The nurses did everything they could. It was the shockwave that knocked him out. He should awake soon." Hakou replied softly.

Takashi snapped to attention as a vibration pulsed through him.

"Toph is calling for us." He spoke quickly, darting through the door, quickly followed by Hakou.

Katara moved to assist, but sat back down and looked at her friend. She wanted to help, but wasn't sure if she could. Crystals? It didn't make any sense. Katara's curiosity was biting, but she didn't dare remove the bandages to peek, for she may disturb the wound. He was strong, she knew that. Toph needed her now, so Katara patted her friends hand and left for the gates.

"…so I tried to call for you." Toph finished saying.

"Your right, I can feel small seismic vibrations…" Takashi replied with his hands on the ground.

"You don't think the volcano is angry someone woke it from its nap do you?" the tall waterbender asked with a shrug.

"Could very well be…I don't know much about magic crystals" Takashi, said with a sigh.

At that moment, a small rumble echoed across the plains as a small billow of black smoke puffed from the top of the mountain.

"I think that answers your question," Toph stated flatly as the rumble was clear as day to her vision.

"Yeah, I believe that will" sighed the water guardian.

A thin smile crept across Azula's lips. The Fire Princess stood on the deck of her ship looking out at the island. Black puffs of smoke steadily rolled out of the top of the mountain.

"Oh this is too good…" the vile girl sneered, "I will destroy that accursed little village, their history, and the Avatar."

Her two subordinates came to stand behind her. Ty Lee stretching her arms while Mai securing a launching mechanism to her forearm.

"Is this going to be easy?" Mai asked, a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Depends on what you're doing." Azula spoke, her eyes narrowing. "Focus your attentions on the two tall men. I believe they are benders and just hiding it. Our firebenders will take care of the avatars freinds."

"Tylee," Mai turned towards the bubbly girl, "Lets switch targets. They know our moves now, they adapt quickly."

"Okay!" She practically shouted. "That other one is cute too…"

Azula continued to watch the smoking mountains. A smile crept across her face. The amount of destruction in her mind was nearly enough to make her laugh.

Katara came up behind her friends. They stood on the top of the gates and looked across the ruined plains. Smoke rose in three small plume from the forests.

"I have a feeling that there are more of those steam walkers." Hakou quietly mused with his arms folded.

"I have a feeling that we are going to see the amount of soldiers we have been expecting from the first attack." Takashi replied, his hands on his hips.

Sokka watched with tension. "What are we going to do?"

"We will think of something," Katara spoke stepping forth, "We have to protect this village with everything we've got."

"Then we'll give 'em everything we've got!" Toph shouted flexing her arm.

The four friends stood by each other and watched. They felt their powers growing from their own bonds to each other.

"You fight for a purpose, the purpose will fight for you"


End file.
